


Aus dem Tagebuch eines Helden

by GalacticHalfling



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Bloodmoon Questline, Diary/Journal, Redoran Questline, Tagebuch, Tribunal Questline, Vanilla Game, fragment, main quest, playthrough
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticHalfling/pseuds/GalacticHalfling
Summary: Dies ist der originalgetreue Abdruck der erhaltenen Fragmente der Tagebücher des Nerevarine.(Entstanden als eine Mitschrift während meines aller ersten Playthrough von TES III: Morrowind)





	1. Vorwort der Herausgeberin

_Der folgende Text ist ein Abdruck der erhaltenen Teile der Tagebücher des Nerevarine. Bei dem Original handelt es sich um ein halbzerfallenes Quartheft, das sich in der Dokumentensammlung des Gramfester Artefaktenmuseums befindet. Leider ist nicht mehr nachzuvollziehen, wie es seinen Weg dorthin gefunden hat. Da den ersten Seiten jegliche Form von Einleitung fehlt, ist davon auszugehen, dass es sich bei dem erhaltenen Dokument um lediglich ein Buch von mehreren handelt. Der Einband trägt keine Aufschrift. In der Innenseite des Buchdeckels stehen der Name ‚_ Madseth Llelwyn _‘ und der Vermerk ‚_ Wenn gefunden, bitte zu Caius Cosades in Balmora bringen‘ _._

_Dieses zeithistorische Dokument bietet einen unvergleichlichen Einblick in die Ereignisse des Jahres 427 auf Vvardenfell und beantwortet auch die viel diskutierte Frage nach dem angeblichen Status des Nerevarine als imperialem Agenten._

_Ginoge Thiod, Gramfeste 4E 1_


	2. Eisherbst

**10\. Eisherbst (Tag 57 seit meiner Ankunft in Morrowind)**

Geras Indaram ist wirklich ein schwieriger Kunde. Wenn er sich immer so aufführt - und aus den Gerüchten in Molag Mar ahne ich, dass dem so ist - bemitleide ich alle, die mit ihm Geschäfte machen müssen. Eine Kriegswappenträgerin namens Ervesa Romandas hatte mir den Rat gegeben, einen seiner Brüder um Hilfe zu bitten - und selbst mit deren Wort bestand er darauf, ich sollte im Duell beweisen, dass er seine Schulden wirklich bezahlen müsste. Ich habe dem selbstverständlich zugestimmt. Der Grund mag hanebüchen gewesen sein, aber eine Herausforderung ist Ehrensache - außerdem hatte ich Tuveso Beleth mein Wort gegeben, das Geld für sie zu besorgen.

Ich habe bei der Gelegenheit herausgefunden, dass Duelle hier in Morrowind etwas anders ablaufen, als in Cyrodiil (das, oder Giras hatte es einfach nur sehr eilig damit, den Kampf zu beginnen): So wie ich das bisher kannte, sucht man sich einen geeigneten Ort, Sekundanten und einigt sich auf die zu benutzenden Waffen. Hier scheint man nach der Annahme der Herausforderung einfach mit dem drauf los zuschlagen, was man hat. - Ich gebe zu, dass Giras mich mit seinem ersten Zauber ziemlich hart erwischt hat. Aber als ich erst einmal auf Schwertreichweite dran war, hatte ich ihn schnell in der Defensive - Schwertkampf ist etwas, von dem ich ohne Prahlerei sagen kann, dass ich mich bestens darauf verstehe - zu meiner Erleichterung hat er aufgegeben, nachdem er einige Hiebe eingesteckt hatte. So schwierig, wie er sich aufführte, hatte ich schon befürchtet, ich würde ihn töten müssen.

Nach dem Kampf hat er mir die 2000 Draken ohne Umschweife ausgehändigt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was er sich bei der ganzen Nummer gedacht hat! Wenn er das Geld nicht gehabt hätte, wäre sein Verhalten ja zumindest verständlich gewesen, aber er hatte es ja die ganze Zeit in der Tasche! Wie jemand sich auf der einen Seite als Ehrenmann geben, aber auf der anderen Seite ehrlich arbeitende Leute um ihren Lohn prellen kann, ist mir unbegreiflich!

 

Nun ist diese Aufgabe zumindest erledigt. Ich verbringe diese Nacht in Vivec, ehe ich morgen früh den Teleport nach Ald'ruhn nehme, um Tuveso Beleth ihr Geld zu geben. Und anschließend geht es für mich zu den Urshilaku... wo ich als möglicher Nerevarine vorstellig werden soll, ich, ein Fremdländer, der nicht einmal sicher ist, ob er selbst daran glaubt... es bedarf wohl keiner ausführlichen Erklärungen, weshalb ich fürchte, dass sie das als tödliche Beleidigung auffassen werden. Aber ich habe einen Eid als Klinge geleistet - und wenn Cosades will, dass ich mich von Aschländern aufspießen lasse, dann führt da nichts dran vorbei. Und sollte das nicht passieren... dann werde ich bald vermutlich vor den Ordinatoren auf der Flucht sein - und da Haus Redoran zum Tempel hält, werde ich allem Ansehen dort dann auch auf Wiedersehen sagen können... und das, wo ich gerade Hoffnung geschöpft hatte, ich könnte auf Vvardenfell einen Platz für mich finden. Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen. Die Klingen sind des Kaisers, und den liebt niemand hier in Morrowind - ich war hier vom ersten Tag an ein feindlicher Spion, und es ist eh nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe ich zwischen widersprüchlichen Eiden gefangen sein werde... hat nicht irgendwer mal festgestellt, tragische Helden, die an widersprüchlichen Loyalitäten zu Grunde gehen, seien das beliebteste Motiv dunmerischer Literatur? Nun, ICH kann auf die Titelrolle verzichten... ich werde grüblerisch. Ich sollte besser drüber schlafen. Morgen sieht die Welt vielleicht schon wieder ganz anders aus.

 

**10\. Eisherbst (Nacht)**

Ich hatte wieder einen dieser Träume mit der goldenen Maske. Aber dieser war anders. Diesmal sprach die Person zu mir und ich verstand jedes Wort... ja, ich könnte die Ansprache selbst jetzt, da ich wach bin, Wort für Wort wiedergeben - so sehr hat sie sich mir eingebrannt.

Er redete mich als Nerevar an und gab sich selbst als Dagoth Ur zu erkennen. Ich weiß nicht, was von beidem beunruhigender ist.

Vor allem, wie hat er von meinem vermeintlichen Status als Nerevarine erfahren? Weiß außer dem Kaiser, seinem Schreiber, Cosades und mir denn noch einer davon? Vielleicht hat er es, als er in meinen Träumen umhergeisterte, aus meinen Gedanken gelesen... oder er weiß, dass ich in der Tat der bin, für den er mich hält? Gleich was wahr ist, seine Worte gehen mir nicht aus dem Kopf und ich glaube nicht, dass ich so bald wieder einschlafen werde... also notiere ich sie hier:

"Fürst Nerevar Indoril, Hai Resdaynia [ist das nicht der traditionelle Name Morrowinds?]! Lange vergessen, neu geformt! Drei enttäuschten Euch, drei verrieten Euch! Einer, den Ihr verrietet, war dreimal treu! Fürst Voryn Dagoth, Dagoth Ur, treuer Lehnsmann, wahrer Freund, bittet Euch, zu kommen und den Roten Berg zu erklimmen! Unter dem Roten Berg, überwindet Eure Fesseln, streift die verfluchte Haut ab und säubert Morrowind von den N'wah!"

Es waren nicht bloß Worte, nein, da war so viel Überzeugung dahinter - oder Überzeugungskraft mindestens. Wie er mich... wie er Nerevar des Verrats beschuldigte und noch im gleichen Atemzug sich als mein treuer Freund bezeichnete, ich kann mich genau darauf besinnen, dass ich mich bei dieser Anklage im Traum schuldig gefühlt habe, ohne auch nur zu wissen, um welche Taten es geht, und selbst jetzt werde ich den Gedanken nicht los, ob ich zu Verrat in der Lage bin, ob ich vielleicht wirklich jemanden in einem früheren Leben verraten habe... jemanden, der jetzt einhellig als Teufel Morrwoinds bezeichnet wird und eine seltsame, traumwandelnde Anhängerschaft in allen Städten zu haben scheint...

Ich habe in den letzten zwei Monaten ja viel über die Geschichten um Nerevar, das Tribunal und die Schlacht am Roten Berg erfahren. Aber... Dagoth Ur ist der Erste, der behauptet, Nerevar habe dort jemanden verraten. Vermutlich ist das also auch nur eine weitere zurechtgebogene Wahrheit, wie vermutlich all die anderen auch - es sollte mir viel mehr zu denken geben, wie er in meine Träume eindringen kann! ...trotzdem, 'treuer Lehnsmann, wahrer Freund'...

Zumindest mangelnde Rhetorik kann man dem 'Teufel unter dem Berg' nicht anlasten!

 

 **13\. Eisherbst** **(Tag 60)**

Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es leicht war, mit Nibani Maesa zu sprechen. Das Grab, in das mich der Ashkhan schickte, war einer der wundersamsten Orte, die ich je gesehen habe, und wahrhaft gefährlich, doch ich habe überlebt und ich habe ihm den Bogen seines Vaters präsentiert und nun habe ich also mit der Weisen Frau gesprochen.

Eines ist mir am meisten hängen geblieben: "Ihr seid nicht der Nerevarine. Ihr könnt es aber werden." und "Wollt Ihr der Nerevarine sein?"

Ich begreife nicht, wie man die Wiedergeburt eines Helden WERDEN kann, ich meine, entweder IST man eine alte Seele oder eben nicht, oder? Vielleicht habe ich aber auch falsch verstanden, was Wiedergeburt eigentlich meint. Oder es ist metaphorisch gemeint und wer auch immer Nerevars Seele trägt, kann erst dann der Nerevarine sein, wenn er sich entscheidet, sich auch so zu verhalten? Sehr schwierig, sehr verwirrend. Ich weiß schon, warum ich kein Philosoph geworden bin. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass dies alles mich betrifft... betreffen könnte. Ich habe Nibani Maesa auch von meinen Träumen berichtet. Sie nannte Dagoth Urs Worte eine 'sehr gute Lüge' - und wenn sie denn gelogen sind, dann kann ich dem nur zustimmen...

Es bleibt die Frage, WILL ich der Nerevarine sein? Cosades wird zweifellos sagen, ich muss. Und das MACHT es zur Pflicht. Und wenn ich wirklich wiedergeboren bin, dann habe ich vielleicht sogar eine Pflicht, die noch viel älter ist - aber wie kann man schon ein Wort halten, an das man sich nicht erinnert?

Aber ich denke, ich werde diesen Weg weitergehen, ich könnte jetzt wie die Dinge stehen, auch sonst keine Ruhe mehr finden... ich frage mich, was Elvil in Suran jetzt von mir denken würde...

\--

Ich habe mich auf dem Weg nach Maar Gan verlaufen... und diesmal sogar völlig ohne Aschsturm. Ich bin auf eine dieser alten Dunmer-Festungen gestoßen... der Inschrift nach Falasmaryon (ich werde langsam besser im Entziffern daedrischer Schrift). Ich hatte schon erwartet, dass auch diese Festung von irgendwelchen Tunichtguten besetzt sein würde...

doch was ich hier bisher gefunden habe, ist abartiger und gruseliger als ich mir hätte träumen lassen. Ich sitze gerade in einer leeren Halle und versuche, mich wieder ein wenig zu sammeln. Der ganze Ort wispert, wie von den Stimmen der Geister, doch was mir hier begegnet ist, sind nicht die wandelnden Toten, sondern irgendetwas... Anderes. Wesen, die aussehen wie Dunmer - aber mit Löchern, wo ihre Gesichter sein sollten oder seltsamen Rüsseln. Ich weiß es nicht - sind das fremdartige Wesen aus dem Reich des Vergessens? Oder durch Magie entstellte Leute...? Eines der Geschöpfe trug Insignien bei sich, die es als Mitglied des Sechsten Hauses auswiesen - und das lässt mich zu letzterer Annahme tendieren - auch wenn ich den Gedanken WIRKLICH nicht weiter verfolgen möchte... selbst die entstellten Opfer der Pest ekeln mich nicht halb so sehr. Und von den Dingen, die ich durch eine der Türen in dieser Festung erspäht habe, möchte ich gar nicht erst reden... es war einer dieser Dagoth-Schreine, wie ich sie in Vivec und in Hanarais Haus in Ald'ruhn schon gesehen habe... aber größer... und die MONSTER, die dort herumlauerten...

Doch in einem Raum habe ich auch die Leiche eines anderen Kriegers gefunden. Zweifellos einer der hier hausenden Bestien zum Opfer gefallen. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Leichen, die ich auf meinen Reisen gefunden habe, hatte er einen Ahnenring bei sich, der ihn als ein Mitglied der Familie Nervion identifizierte. Er muss sehr wohlhabend gewesen sein, da er Rüstung aus Vulkanglas trug. Es graust mir bei dem Gedanken, was diese Monster womöglich mit seiner Leiche anstellen werden, doch selbst wenn ich lebend hier wieder herauskomme, kann ich ihn unmöglich mitnehmen. Aber sollte ich seine Familie finden, werde ich ihnen von seinem Schicksal berichten, das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann.

\--

Die Monster sind tot. Ich gehe aber nicht in die Kanalisation - ich bin völlig erschöpft. Besser, ich finde den Weg nach Mar Gaan. Was ich hier gesehen habe...

 

**18\. Eisherbst (Tag 65)**

_//Bei diesem Eintrag ist eine Ecke umgeknickt, wie um ihn für einen etwaigen Leser zu markieren, außerdem ist ein Brief von Dagoth Ur an den Nerevarine hier zwischen die Seiten gelegt (Anm. d. Hrsg.)//_

Dies ist vermutlich einer meiner letzten Einträge. Cosades hatte mich vor dieser Mission ausdrücklich vor den wartenden Gefahren gewarnt, doch alle Vorbereitung und Vorsicht hat mir doch nichts genützt: Dagoth Gares, der 6.-Haus-Priester, den ich töten sollte, hat mich mit seinem letzten Atemzug verflucht.

Es ist etwas, das den Geist stumpft und den Körper stärkt, fast fühlt es sich an, wie eine Droge, doch kein Heiltrank nützt etwas - und nach den Dingen, die ich hier in Ilunibi gesehen habe, fürchte ich, dass es sich um die Anfänge von Corprus handelt - die, wie mir alle berichten, unheilbar ist und Monstren aus vormals stolzen und gesunden Leuten macht. Ich habe mir vorgenommen, es nicht so weit kommen zu lassen. Wenn es wirklich keine Heilung gibt, werde ich mich selbst töten, ehe mein Verstand mich gänzlich verlässt - ich habe die Opfer gesehen und selbst die meisten Prinzen im Reich des Vergessens denken sich keine solch schlimmen Schicksale für Sterbliche aus.

Ich muss alles daran setzen, Cosades meinen Bericht zu liefern, ehe die Krankheit mich übermannt - das war's wohl mit einem großen Schicksal...

Doch für den Fall, dass ich es nicht mehr nach Balmora schaffe, schreibe ich hier die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages nieder, in der Hoffnung, irgendeine treue Seele möge dieses Buch zu Caius Cosades in Balmora bringen.

 

Die Schmuggler-Höhle Ilunibi ist ein Gängesystem auf der Insel Khartag, nördlich von Gnaar Mok. Anscheinend hat der Ort außerdem für einige Orks eine besondere Bedeutung - jemand hat sich hier wohl auf legendäre Weise in den Tod gestürzt. Der Eingang der Höhle ist recht unwegsam, da man auf einer natürlichen Treppe aus glitschigen Steinen hinabsteigen muss. Große Teile des vorderen Abschnitts der Höhle stehen etwa brusthoch unter Wasser.

Die Gänge waren alle mit roten Kerzen ausgeleuchtet. Ich stieß auf mehrere Dremora, Atronache und einen Hunger, auf mehrere der "Träumer" des 6. Hauses, ähnlich der Mörderin in Vivec (jedoch alle nackt und nur mit Keulen bewaffnet), und auf verschiedene humanoide Kreaturen, die als entstellte Personen zu erkennen waren. Manche davon waren Corprus-Opfer, sie gingen schleppend und mit verzerrtem, leerem Blick, es war offensichtlich, dass der Tod eine Gnade für sie bedeutete. Sie schienen ohnedies bereits mehr wie Zomies denn wie Lebende. Es ist wichtig zu bemerken, dass Wunden bei ihnen übernatürlich schnell verheilen - fast wie bei den Trollen von Himmelsrand, falls Euch der Vergleich etwas sagt.

Die anderen Monstren waren:

Zombiehaft schlurfende Leute, die leicht gebückt gingen, jedoch über Zauberfertigkeiten verfügten, Geschöpfe, denen ein Teil des Gesichts fehlt, die eher schlicht in ihrem Kampfstil schienen und manchmal fast tierhaft brummten und Gestalten, deren Gesicht durch eine Art Rüssel ersetzt war, während ich es bei den anderen nicht sicher sagen kann, besitzen diese offensichtlich ein volles menschliches Maß an Vernunft. Von ihnen benutzten alle vorwiegend Magie im Kampf, da dies nicht mein Fachgebiet ist, kann ich nicht beurteilen, ob sie magisch mächtiger sind, als gewöhnliche Leute.

Dagoth Gares gehörte selbst dieser Kategorie von Geschöpfen an, erwähnte mir gegenüber, dass er aber nur ein vergleichsweise schwacher Diener Dagoth Urs sei und nannte als mächtigere Gechöpfe Aschedichter, Aschvampire und Erwachte Schläfer. Er sagte, die körperlichen Veränderungen hingen mit den Segnungen und Kräften zusammen, die Dagoth Ur seinen Dienern gewähre.

Als ich Gares begegnete, eröffnete er nicht unmittelbar den Kampf, sondern richtete mir ein Angebot von Dagoth Ur aus, ich solle mich ihm am Roten Berg unterwerfen. Anschließend beantwortete er (ich glaube zumindest, er war männlich) erstaunlich geduldig meine neugierigen und skeptischen Fragen. Es fällt auf, dass die Rhetorik Dagoth Urs und seiner Anhänger sehr überzeugend ist und sie als patriotische Kämpfer für die Freiheit Morrowinds erscheinen lässt - und große Idealisten - doch ihre Worte stehen in heftigem Gegensatz zu der Gräuel-Realität ihrer Taten.

Trotz der erstaunlichen Freundlichkeit und der Aufforderung, mich am Roten Berg Dagoth Ur anzuschließen, griff der Priester mich an, als deutlich wurde, dass unser Gespräch beendet war. Ich hatte, obwohl ich bereits verwundet war, keine Schwierigkeiten, ihn zu töten - jedoch gelang es ihm, wie erwähnt, mich zu verfluchen. Ich weiß nicht, was er damit bezweckte.

Da Corprus angeblich von Dagoth Ur geschaffen wurde, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass die Möglichkeit einer Heilung als unausgesprochenes Druckmittel zu verstehen ist, mich Dagoth Ur anzuschließen - aber nach dem, was ich gesehen habe, kann ich mit Überzeugung sagen, dass ich lieber einen grausamen Tod sterbe.

Gares hatte einen Brief von Dagoth Ur an mich - bzw. den Nerevarine (er scheint mich als solchen zu sehen) bei sich, den ich diesem Tagebuch beifüge. Er ist interessant, beunruhigend und wirft Fragen auf  - dieselben, die ich auch durch die Träume schon habe. Außerdem hatte Gares ein Amulett mit den Insignien des 6. Hauses bei sich, das bei Benutzung den Träger enorm schwächt - es war bereits eingesetzt worden. Im Schrein-Raum selbst fand ich ein weiteres Amulett dieser Art. Zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass die 6.-Haus-Anhänger anderthalben Päckchen mit corprusbefallenem Flesch mit sich herumtragen, malt das ein wahrhaft verstörendes Bild. Ansonsten war in dem Schrein ein großes metallenes Glockenpiel auffällig - ein großer Hammer gehörte offenbar dazu - beides schien aber nicht magisch zu sein. Nachdem ich mich umgesehen hatte, habe ich die Höhle verlassen und diese Zeilen verfasst. Ich werde mich nun auf den schnellsten Weg nach Balmora begeben.

\- gez. Madseth Llelwyn.

 

**19\. Eisherbst (Tag 66)**

Ich habe das Gefühl, ich bin eines Wunders teilhaftig geworden. Als ich nach Balmora kam, sah man mir die Krankheit bereits an, aber sie war glücklicherweise noch nicht allzu weit fortgeschritten. Cosades erzählte mir, es gäbe da einen Telvanni-Zauberer, der eine Heilung für Corprus entwickle.  Ehrlich gesagt hörte sich das für mich wie ein Euphemismus für 'Telvanni, der Opfer für Experimente sucht, die niemand vermissen wird und die obendrein interessant sind' an. Ich gestehe, Cosades musste gehörig auf mich einreden, ehe ich den Versuch wagte. - Auch wenn Cosades letztendlich recht behalten sollte, stehe ich dazu, dass meine Überlegung die wahrscheinliche war - schließlich hätte ich mit der Krankheit alle um mich gefährdet. - sich fern aller Zivilisation ins Schwert stürzen und jemanden bitten, die Leiche gründlich zu verbrennen WÄRE die logische Option gewesen... aber ich muss auch gestehen, dass ich nicht sonderlich zum Optimismus neige.

Wie dem auch sei, Divayth Fyr - der Telvanni-Meister, zu dem Cosades mich geschickt hat - hatte tatsächlich gerade einen neuen Trank entwickelt, mit dem er hoffte, die negativen Aspekte von Corprus zu kurieren - und dabei die Alterslosigkeit und Krankheitsimmunität zu behalten. Und um es kurz zu machen: Der Trank hat gewirkt. Divayth Fyr hat nichts als Gegenleistung verlangt, außer, dass ich den Trank unter seiner Beobachtung einnehme und mich einer gründlichen Untersuchung zur Verfügung stelle (die glücklicherweise keinen Seziertisch beinhaltete... Telvanni traue ich alles zu - und dabei bin ich erst seit zwei Monaten in Morrowind!) Der Mer wird mir niemals sympathisch werden, er hat seltsame Obszessionen, und umgibt sich mit jungen Frauen, die er anscheinend alchemisch zusammengebraut hat - aus seinem eigenen Fleisch - es hat mehr inzestuöse Tendenzen, als dass ich darüber nachdenken will. Und jeder, der einen Haufen Corprusgeschöpfe im Keller hat und sie 'faszinierend' findet, KANN mir nicht geheuer sein. Aber es bleibt Fakt: Ich schulde diesem Mer meinen Verstand, mein Leben - und ich bin nicht der Einzige, er hat der Welt einen großen Dienst erwiesen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich jemals wettmachen könnte, was er für mich getan hat.

Als mir klar wurde, dass ich geheilt bin - nein, sogar mehr als geheilt (D. Fyr hatte auch gesagt, der Nerevarine sei den Legenden nach gegen Krankheiten immun... kommt denn ALLES auf diese Weissagung zurück?)... - es ist ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, als wäre mir ein zweites Leben gegeben worden (oder technisch gesehen vielleicht ein drittes...?) Ich fühle mich noch immer ganz leichtsinnig.

Gerade versuche ich, einen Spuk hier im Torbogen-Gasthaus in Sadrith Mora zu ergründen.

Oh, und was ich in all der Aufregung der letzten Tage fast vergessen hätte zu erwähnen: Divayth Fyr hat in seinem Keller einen lebenden, atmenden DWEMER - der trotz Corprus bei Verstand ist. Es ist faszinierend und der arme Mer ist fürchterlich einsam - er hat mich praktisch darum gebeten, allen Historikern von seiner Existenz zu erzählen, damit er jemanden zum Reden hat. Er ist wirklich zu bedauern, selbst wenn es ihm doch noch besser geht als den leidenden Fleischbrocken, die dort unten sonst zu treffen sind - hätte dieser Trank nicht gewirkt - nichts und niemand hätte mich dazu gebracht, mich diesem Leiden auszusetzen, statt einen schnellen Tod zu wählen. Aber das Schicksal meinte es gut mit mir - oder hat mich für noch widrigere Umstände aufgehoben. Nur die Zeit wird es zeigen.

\--

Sadrith Mora ist wirklich eine faszinierende Stadt, auch wenn ich die Pilzhäuser insgeheim etwas albern finde - wenigstens haben die meisten nicht so eine Kopf- und Augen-verwirrende Gestaltung wie Tel Fyr (oder der Schwindel und das Augenflimmern lag auch nur am Corprus, wer weiß).

Ich nehme die Stadt erst jetzt recht wahr. Als ich gestern Nacht ankam, war ich bei Leibe nicht in der geistigen Verfassung, um meine Umgebung zu würdigen. Ich werde aber sicher nicht lange bleiben, ich fühle mich unter so vielen Magiern, die ihren eigenen, obskuren Regeln folgen, nicht so richtig wohl.

 

**20\. Eisherbst (Tag 67)**

Ich glaube, ich habe eine Lösung für das Rätsel gefunden, warum der Kaiser die Nerevarinische Prophezeiung unterstützt. Es beweist, dass er sich wirklich um seine Untertanen sorgt ... oder ein Spinner ist: Cosades meinte, wenn der Kaiser stirbt, würde das Reich mit völliger Sicherheit untergehen - und der Kaiser ist alt und krank - Morrowind seinen Retter zukommen zu lassen, sieht er vielleicht als Möglichkeit, wenigstens in einer Provinz für die Zukunft zu sorgen.

Es fällt mir schwer, solche Überlegungen zu machen - aber das werde ich in Zukunft müssen! Cosades muss nach Cyrodiil zurück und hat mich als seinen Stellvertreter ernannt. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt mache - schließlich ist Cosades der, der hier so viele Kontakte hat - ich kenne sicherlich nicht einmal die Hälfte. Ich werde es wohl einfach wie sonst auch machen: Freundlich grüßen und alle Leute so lange fragen, bis mir irgendwer etwas sagt.

Außerdem hat Cosades mir einen letzten Befehl vor seiner Abreise erteilt: Ich soll von Mehra Milo die verlorenen Prophezeiungen holen. (Anscheinend hatte Cosades das schon beim letzten Mal, als ich bei ihm war, erwähnt, aber ich war da wohl nicht so aufnahmefähig... die Corprus-Sache war irgendwie wichtiger...). Anschließend soll ich die Prophezeiungen zu Nibani bringen und dann unter ihrer Führung die Prophezeiung erfüllen. (Letzteres fällt zweifellos unter die Kategorie 'leichter gesagt als getan'.)

Was mir Sorgen bereitet ist, dass die Ordinatoren Mehra Milo bereits dicht auf den Versen zu sein scheinen - zumindest haben sie und Cosades offensichtlich schon einen detaillierten Plan für den Krisenfall entwickelt. Ich hoffe, es wird nicht nötig - Leuten lästige Fragen stellen und Artefakte aus dunklen Höhlen holen ist ja eines - aber Mantel-und-Degen-Geschichten hinter dem Rücken von Ordinatoren - das ist WIRKLICH Geheimagentenarbeit, und ich bin vielleicht Kundschafter, aber ob ich DEM gewachsen bin, bleibt zu sehen.

\--

Ich hätte nicht unken sollen! Mehra ist offensichtlich ins Ministerium der Wahrheit gesperrt worden und ich muss ihr zur Flucht verhelfen - ihr Brief war etwas umschreibend, aber für jeden verständlich. Eigentlich hätte sie sich auch klar ausdrücken können. Dass der Brief an 'Amaya' adressiert ist, ist ja das eigentliche Stichwort... aber ich schweife ab. Tatsache ist: Ich muss nun in eines der bestbewachten Gebäude (und ich benutze den Begriff großzügig, schließlich ist das Ding ein MOND) ein- und wieder ausbrechen. In ein SCHWEBENDES Gebäude wohl bemerkt - ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das hinkriegen soll, ohne, dass mich ganz Vivec beobachtet - und selbst wenn Mehra und ich dann entkommen würden, wäre ich in Morrowind für immer ein gesuchter Mer. Es soll ja Leute geben, für die das normal ist, aber obwohl ich schon mal im Gefängnis war, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich weiß (oder wissen WILL) wie man sich als Krimineller verhält. Aber die Pflicht verlangt es.

Ich habe bisher nur vage Pläne (die viel Unsichtbarkeitsmagie beinhalten).

Nein, das ist nicht ganz wahr - eigentlich habe ich gar keinen Plan, Mehra hat (hoffentlich) einen.

 

**21\. Eisherbst (Tag 68)**

Ich schreibe diese Zeilen in den Räumen des Klosters Holamayan. Es ist das Hauptquartier der abtrünnigen Priester. Seit meinem letzten Eintrag ist einmal wieder sehr viel passiert. Die Befreiung Mehras ist mir mit Hilfe vieler Heimlichkeitsverzauberungen und einer großen Anzahl Dietriche geglückt. Anschließend brachte eine weitere Mitverschwörerin mich hier her, wo ich vom Abt eine Zusammenstellung von Informationen Nerevar und den Nerevarine betreffend bekommen habe. Darunter auch die geheime Version der Ereignisse am Roten Berg. Ich hatte schon einmal gehört, dass der Rote Berg ein Produkt des Einschlags von Lorkhans Herzen sei - doch anscheinend wurde es von den Dwemer in seinen Tiefen entdeckt und eine Methode entwickelt, seine göttliche Kraft zu nutzen - eine unweise Entscheidung, und das prompte Resultat war das Verschwinden der Dwemer. Nerevar und Voryn Dagoth fanden die notwendigen Artefakte und während Nerevar ging und Rat einholte, überkam Dagoth Machtgier - oder das Herz und die Artefakte übten Einfluss auf ihn aus und verführten ihn, das wird nicht so ganz klar - aber wenn man bedenkt, für was Lorkhan berühmt ist, würde mich Letzteres nicht wundern... jedenfalls gab er sich selbst mit dem Herzen große Macht und kämpfte als Nerevar mit dem Tribunal wiederkam gegen sie und wurde geschlagen. Das Tribunal nutzte dieselben Werkzeuge, um sich zu Göttern zu machen, aber erst nach Nerevars Tod und moderater als Dagoth Ur, sodass sie nicht ganz so wahnsinnig wurden. Sie scheinen sich dessen zu schämen - zumindest ist das die Deutung der abtrünnigen Priester, warum sie es geheim halten.

Mir scheint es, das ist die mindestens fünfte Version der Ereignisse am Roten Berg, die mir zu Ohren kommt. Sicherlich ist sie etwas wahrer als die anderen - sie stammt schließlich von Leuten, die dabei waren - aber bloß, dass sie geheim ist, macht sie auch nicht absolut richtig, oder? Zumindest gibt der Bericht mir einigen Kontext zu den Botschaften Dagoth Urs.

Außerdem habe ich jede Menge Nerevarine-Prophezeiungen bekommen (naja, drei, aber das fühlt sich wie eine Menge an. Ehrlich, mir ist schon EINE Prophezeiung ziemlich viel!) Wie es scheint, hatte Divayth Fyr Recht, dass der Nerevarine gegen Alter und Krankheiten immun sein soll. Ob ich wirklich nicht altere, wird sich zeigen... und ich mag über die möglichen Folgen jetzt noch nicht nachdenken, erst mal muss ich den ganzen Wahnsinn überleben, der mir bevorsteht, wenn ich herausfinden will, ob ich nun der Nerevarine bin oder nicht  - und nach diesen sieben Flüchen zu urteilen sollte ich mich beeilen und beten, dass ich der Richtige bin - denn sonst hat Dagoth Ur die Kontrolle, ehe jemand etwas tun kann - und DARUM scheint es wirklich zu gehen. Vom Fremde Rausschmeißen ist in den verschollenen Prophezeiungen nichts zu lesen.

Mal wieder habe ich viel zum Nachdenken. Ich werde nun nach Vivec zurückkehren und hoffen, dass die Ordinatorin, die mich ins Ministerium reingelassen hat, Stillschweigen bewahrt hat. Geheimagent ist wirklich nichts für mich - aber für die Erkenntnis ist es jetzt auch zu spät.

 

**23\. Eisherbst (Tag 70)**

Bin wieder im Urshilaku-Lager und habe mit der Weisen Frau gesprochen. Sie hieß mich die verlorenen Prophezeiungen so oft vorlesen, bis sie sie auswendig konnte. Anschließend sprach sie mit mir über die 'Sieben Prüfungen' und was sie bedeuten könnten. Eins und Zwei passen auf mich. Aber die erste ist vage. Und das Andere muss nichts heißen. Mir gehen die Zeilen der 6. Prüfung nicht aus dem Sinn: "Er ehrt das Blut des nicht betrauerten Stammes. Er isst ihre Sünde und wird wieder geboren." Nibani erklärte mir, jemandes Sünden zu essen hieße, für sie zu büßen, irgendwie machen mich diese Zeilen beklommen.

Doch Nibani sagt, sie würde erst, wenn die Monde gekommen und gegangen sind (ich habe gar nicht auf die Mondphasen geachtet, - wie lange ist das hin?) wissen, was die Prophezeiungen für mich bedeuten, da sie Zwiesprache mit den Ahnen halten muss. Ich denke, ich werde eingie Tage hier bleiben, um die Leute im Stamm besser kennenzulernen, dann werde ich Faral Retheran in Vivec Bericht erstatten und sehen, ob es dort oder in Ald'ruhn Hausangelegenheiten gibt, bei denen ich behilflich sein kann. Vielleicht frage ich sogar Athyn Sarethi, ob er mich für einen höheren Rang im Haus Redoran sponsert. Ich bin nur nicht sicher, ob mir nach höheren Rängen der Sinn steht - aber vielleicht sollte ich mich besser an größere Verantwortung gewöhnen, statt sie immer nur dann anzunehmen, wenn jemand sie mir aufdrängt.

 

**27\. Eisherbst (Tag 74)**

Ich habe in Vivec einige Erledigungen für die Schatzkämmerin Faral Retheran gemacht und werde heute noch mit Zwischenhalt in Caldera nach Ald'ruhn weiterreisen. Die letzte Aufgabe hier in Vivec war übrigens, Rothis Nethan zu überzeugen, sich dem Duell mit Brethas Deras, einem Hlaalu-Aldigen zu stellen, Die Gerüchte, ein Redoran sei in Vivec nicht zu einem Duell erschienen, hatte ich schon gehört, ehe Retheran mich um die Aufgabe bat. Rothis Nethan schien sich seiner Feigheit wenigstens zu schämen und eine Erinnerung, dass nicht nur seine, sondern auch die Ehre des Hauses auf dem Spiel stünde, überzeugte ihn leicht. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb niemand sonst ihn hatte überzeugen können - vielleicht war es einfach die Beschämung, dass selbst ein Fremdländer ihn darauf anspricht... jedenfalls bat er mich, Zeuge des Duells zu sein - kurz gesagt - er hatte zumindest Grund genug, sich zu fürchten. Ich stehe dem Opportunismus, auf den die Hlaalus ja sehr offenkundig stolz sind, skeptisch gegenüber. Aber Serjo Deras kann unbestreitbar kämpfen. Nun ist Rothis Netahn tot, aber zumindest nicht in Schande gestorben. Wenn man eine Herausforderung annimmt, dann geht man auch bis zum Sieg oder zum bitteren Ende. Ich weiß im Übrigen nicht, worum es in diesem Händel ging. Aber es war auch nicht an mir, zu fragen.

\--

Ich bin gerade in Ald'ruhn. Ich bin auf Serjo Athyn Sarethi zugegangen, um ihn um Sponsorschaft für eine Hausmitgliedschaft zu ersuchen - da ich bereits einmal für ihn gearbeitet hatte, ging ich davon aus, dass er von allen Ratsherren am ehesten geneigt sein würde, mich zu fördern.

Er eröffnete mir, sein Sohn würde von dem obersten Ratsmitglied, Serjo Bolvyn Venim, in dessen Haus gefangengehalten, wohl, um Druckmittel gegen ihn zu haben. Er bat mich, den Sohn, Varvur, zu befreien. Er erklärte mir auch, da es sich um keine legale Gefangenschaft handle, würden lediglich die persönlichen Wachen der Familie Venim sich dabei gegen mich stellen.

Ich finde es höchst bedenklich, dass selbst unter den Leuten, die sich Ehre als höchstes Gut auf die Fahne schreiben, solche Erpresser zu finden sind - doch wenigstens scheint es hier die Ausnahme, wo es andernorts die Regel ist.

Ich brauchte einige Zeit, um mir einen Plan zurechtzulegen, aber das ganze Mantel-und-Degen-Spielen in den letzten Tagen hat mich wohl gut darauf vorbereitet. Zunächst sah ich mich im Haus Venim um, unter dem Vorwand, mit Leuten zu reden und mehr über die verschiedenen noblen Familien der Stadt zu erfahren. Ich hatte Glück, denn die Wächterin, die ein Auge auf Varvurs Gefängnis haben sollte, hatte die Nachricht mit ihren Anweisungen sowie den Schlüssel zu der hinter einem Wandteppich verborgenen Zelle auf einer Bank liegen lassen, wo ich sie unbemerkt einstecken konnte. Ich schlich mich in die Zelle, wo ich Varvur fragte, wie es um seine Schleichkünste bestellt sei. Wie ich bereits erwartet hatte, war er, als Adliger und Krieger erzogen, kaum mit Heimlichkeit vertraut. Nach kurzem Überlegen lieh ich ihm schließlich den Ring der Khajiit - ohne genauere Erklärung, wo ich ihn her hatte... die Sache ist definitiv einer meiner dunkelsten Momente gewesen - sowie mein Glasschwert. Den Ring, um unbemerkt zu bleiben und das Schwert, falls Heimlichkeit scheitern sollte. Ich selbst schlich mich mit Unterstützung durch Cosades' Schleichkleidung hinaus, wobei ich einige Male nur in letzter Sekunde hinter einer Topfpflanze verschwinden konnte. Ich bin mir dabei vielleicht wie ein Dieb vorgekommen, aber dennoch froh, dass ich die Sache so ohne Blutvergießen lösen konnte. Bolvyn Venims Handlungen in dieser Sache sind verwerflich, aber sein Hausvolk handelt nur aus Loyalität, und wenn diese Sache ans Licht gebracht und für Gerechtigkeit gesorgt werden soll, dann ist ein Massaker durch einen fremden Eindringling keines Falls die richtige Methode.

Serjo Athyn Sarethi zeigte sich äußerst erleichtert, seinen Sohn wieder zu haben. Varvur selbst dankte mir ebenfalls, auch wenn er mich unverhohlen fragte, weshalb ich im Besitz von Fähigkeiten und Artefakten sei, die dem Diebeshandwerk dienlich seien. Ich beschloss, das nicht als Beleidigung aufzufassen, da ich meine Fähigkeiten ja gerade TATSÄCHLICH für einen Einbruch benutzt hatte - auch wenn ich definitiv nichts gestohlen habe (selbst den Zellenschlüssel habe ich stecken lassen). Glücklicherweise akzeptierte der junge Sarethi meine ehrliche Antwort, dass ich als Kundschafter gelernt hätte, die gefährlichen Bestien nicht aufzuscheuchen, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig sei.

Als Dank für meine Hilfe hat Athyn Sarethi mich zum Angehörigen des Hauses Redoran ernannt.

Nach dem Mondstand zu schließen ist es an der Zeit, dass ich zu den Urshilaku zurückkehre, um hoffentlich endlich zu erfahren, ob das Schicksal eine große Vergangenheit und Zukunft für mich bereithält, oder ob ich auch nur einer vieler Hoffnungsvoller in einer immer drängenderen Zeit bin.

 

**28\. Eisherbst (Tag 75)**

Nibani hat erklärt, ich solle den Weg der Sieben Prüfungen beschreiten. Da die erste (und eine seltsame Prüfung ist das - es geht wohl um Zeichen der Identität, nicht allein der Leistung, denn ein Waisenkind zu sein, ist wahrlich keine Leistung) und zweite bereits bestanden sind, muss ich mich nun der Prüfung in der Höhle der Fleisch-Gewordenen unterziehen, jedoch hält Sul-Matuul hierzu das nötige Wissen und unterzieht mich  nun kriegerischen Prüfungen - er meinte, es sei diese Prüfung, die dritte, an der alle falschen Nerevarine gescheitert seien. Und dabei habe ich geglaubt, Kriegertum sei von allen am Leichtesten zu beweisen. Das Wissen um meine Vorgänger wird mich zumindest vor Leichtsinn bewahren. Und die erste Aufgabe des Häuptlings wirkt in der Tat düster und bedrohlich - und sehr, sehr symbolträchtig. Ich soll Dinge aus den Ruinen des Stammsitzes des Hauses Dagoth - Kogoruhn - holen. Darunter die Tränen eines Corprusopfers... ich habe noch immer Alpträume von meinen Erlebnissen in Ilunibi, die nichts mit Dagoths Urs Traummanipulation zu tun haben.

Und die Warnung vor 'den Lavahöhlen' unter Kogoruhn klingt auch, als werde ich mich vor dem Ende noch nach Feuerschild-Tränken sehnen.

Aber ich werde nicht zögern. Ich breche noch heute auf (allerdings hat Sul-Matuul mir geraten, den Aschsturm abzuwarten).

 

**30\. Eisherbst (Tag 77)**

Meine Fähigkeiten als Krieger haben sich als ausreichend für den Kampf gegen Dagoths Diener in Kogoruhn erwiesen - offensichtlich, denn ich lebe noch. Ich glaube, ich habe auf der Suche nach diesen Artefakten die gesamte Burg durchsucht - übrigens ein sehr beeindruckendes Bauwerk, wenn zur Zeit des Ersten Rates alle Häuser solche Prachtbauten hatten, dann hat Morrowind über die Jahrtausende viel eingebüßt. Und es scheint, die Höhlen unter Kogoruhn führen bis direkt unter den Roten Berg - ich habe an dem Durchgang aber sehr schnell kehrt gemacht - Dagoth Urs Nachricht gibt mir immer noch so viel zu denken, dass ich sicherlich NICHT aus Neugierde hingehen werde. Allerdings hat mir die Reise nach Kogoruhn auch viel Klarheit verschafft - die Mitglieder des Sechsten Hauses sind nicht nur verzerrte Kreaturen, sie sind auch so gründlich wahnsinnig, dass ich mich frage, wie die ganze Bande nicht längst von Sheogorath beansprucht worden ist - in der ganzen Burg haben sie Türme aus Tischen und Stühlen gebaut und ihr Hauswappen mit Münzen auf den Fußboden gelegt oder fanatische Gedichte geschrieben... und anscheinend haben sie ohne ersichtlichen Grund in ihren Kellern verirrte Abenteurer eingeschlossen und verhungern lassen... ich bin froh, da wieder raus zu sein.

\--

Sul-Matuul zeigte sich beeindruckt, dass ich die Gegenstände aus Kogoruhn holen konnte. Er meinte, ich könne sie behalten - ich bin zwar nicht sicher, was ich mit einem Kelch des Hauses Dagoth anfangen soll, außer ihn als Trophäe irgendwo hinzustellen (nicht, dass ich das unbedingt wollen würde) - aber es ist wohl alles eine Geste.

Die nächste Prüfung - oder eher der nächste Teil der Prüfung ist 'die Prüfung der Weisheit': Ich muss ein Rätsel lösen, um 'den Mond-und-Stern' (war das nicht laut den Telvanni ein magischer Ring, den nur Nerevar tragen konnte, ohne zu sterben?) zu finden. Ich nehme mal an, erkennen, dass man nichts weiß, und Andere fragen, ist auch eine Art von Weisheit...? Sul-Matuul meinte, ich sollte auch die Weisheit der Stämme mit einbeziehen - und die Jäger konnten mir den Teil des Rätsels, der den Ort bezeichnet, zumindest deuten. Ich suche das Tal des Windes, das von markanten Felsnadeln markiert ist und nahe bei einer daedrischen Ruine namens Zergonipal liegt.

In dem Tal werde ich dann die Azura heilige Höhle hoffentlich finden - aber ich wurde davor gewarnt, dass das Tal ein Ort der Geister ist, den man nicht stören sollte.

Ich muss zugeben, ich weiß nicht, wie man sich an einem Azura heiligen Ort verhalten muss. Und ich muss die Zeilen 'der Traum ist das Tor und der Stern ist der Schlüssel' immer noch lösen. Vielleicht muss ich an dem Ort schlafen und warten, bis ein Stern irgendwo drauf scheint? Vielleicht wird alles klarer, wenn ich dort bin. Das Tal wird schwer genug zu finden sein, die Beschreibungen waren alle sehr vage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe diesen Text praktisch bei laufendem Spiel geschrieben - alle Verwirrungen und Fehlannahmen des Protagonisten lassen sich also auf meine eigene Trotteligkeit beim Spielen zurückführen. Ich habe lediglich dort Dinge verändert oder Erklärungen konstruiert, wo es sich sonst zu eindeutig um Videospiel-Logik gehandelt hätte.  
> 


	3. Sonnenuntergang

**1\. Sonnenuntergang (Tag 78)**

Ich habe die Höhle gefunden. Doch das Rätsel, wie man sie öffnet, will sich mir noch nicht erschließen. Als ich eine Hand an die Tür legte, erscholl in meinem Kopf eine überirdische weibliche Stimme und sagte: "Das Tor ist verschlossen und wird sich nicht öffnen." Sie erinnerte mich an diesen Traum - ich hatte ihn fast vergessen, über all die Alpträume, doch auf dem Schiff nach Morrowind, da hat diese Stimme im Traum zu mir geredet... wenn ich mich besser erinnern könnte, vielleicht war da ein Hinweis? Oder ist mit dem Stern mein Sternzeichen gemeint - das fanden alle so wichtig, selbst der Kaiser hatte es erwähnt. Aber wie könnte mein Sternzeichen mir helfen, die Tür zu öffnen...

Nein, nein... es war alles viel weniger kompliziert - ich musste lediglich das Sternsymbol an der Tür berühren, wenn es dämmert - ich wäre eher draufgekommen, hätte ich nicht zuerst gedacht, ich hätte schon beim ersten Mal den Stern berührt - war wohl doch knapp darunter... Nun wird sich zeigen, was dieser Ort für mich bereithält - oder sollte ich sagen, was die Daedra der Dämmerung für mich bereithält...?

Was auch immer es ist, ich spüre, dass sich hier etwas entscheiden wird - oder ich bin von all dem Gerede über Schicksal und der Anspannung nur überempfindsam geworden, wer kann das schon sagen?

\--

 Es... ich kann selbst auf dem Papier keine Worte dafür finden... ich hatte ja fast angefangen, an die Prophezeiung zu glauben... aber doch nur fast (oder zumindest nur fast daran, dass ICH es sein könnte)... Nun, kurz und gut: ich BIN der Richtige. Nerevar wiedergeboren. Der Nerevarine, von der Fürstin des Zwielichts persönlich beauftragt, Morrowind zu retten. Der Ring, Mond-und-Stern... es gibt ihn wirklich und ich trage ihn nun. Azura hat zu mir gesprochen, ich habe... Visionen gesehen von dem, was ich tun muss - vielleicht von dem, was ich tun werde... auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was daraus machen.

Ich weiß nur, dass ich nun eine Pflicht habe, die so groß ist, wie keine zuvor, die ich hatte - das ist nicht mehr ein Kaiser, der etwas von mir will, das ist Schicksal. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie man anfängt. Aber wenn ich es in einem früheren Leben schon einmal geschafft habe, die Unvereinbaren zu vereinen, wer weiß? ...auch wenn es gut zu wissen wäre, WIE Nerevar/ich/??? das gemacht hat.

Die Geister der gescheiterten Fleischgewordenen sind mir ebenfalls erschienen. Sie erzählten mir ihre Geschichten - ich weiß noch immer nicht, ob sie nun alle tatsächlich Nerevar in neuer Form waren, und sich nur nicht beweisen konnten, aber ich glaube. Denn eine von ihnen sagte, sie hätte von ihrem möglichen Schicksal als Lebende nicht einmal geahnt.

Sie alle schenkten mir ihre Habseligkeiten, ich konnte nicht alle Geschenke annehmen, so viele waren es - und ich hätte sie gerne genommen, die Geste scheint so... stark.

 

**2\. Sonnenuntergang (Tag 79)**

Sul-Martuul hat mich als Nerevarine und Kriegsherren ausgerufen, nachdem er mir erklärt hat, welche Pflichten das bedeutet.

Doch die anderen Stämme zu überzeugen, wird schwer werden. Und um die Häuser zu überzeugen, muss ich sie überzeugen, mir statt dem Tempel ihr Ohr zu leihen - ich hoffe, ich werde die richtigen Worte finden - und die richtigen Taten.

 

**3\. Sonnenuntergang (Tag 80)**

Ich werde, wie auch Sul-Matuul geraten hat, meine Überzeugungsversuche in Haus Redoran beginnen. Ich bin Mitglied, das wird es hoffentlich leichter machen - oder schwerer, weil die Anderen erwarten, dass ich mich füge. Es bleibt zu sehen, wie weit Serjo Athyn Sarethis Gewogenheit reicht - und ob er einem Zeichen der Legenden folgen wird, wo der Tempel noch immer am Beschwichtigen ist und den Nerevarine-Kult verfolgt. Aber die Zeit drängt, gestern Nacht, als ich in Cosades' Haus schlief, hat einer dieser gesichtslosen Dagoth-Anhänger einen Weg ins Haus gefunden. Ein Glück habe ich einen leichten Schlaf, sonst wäre ich jetzt etwas toter.

 --

 Athyn Sarethi hat meine Geschichte angehört und sich bereiterklärt, mich als Hortator anzuerkennen, da er sich mir ob Varvurs Rettung verpflichtet fühlt - die Tatsache, dass ich der Nerevarine bin, hat er dabei mit keinem Wort kommentiert. Vermutlich das Diplomatischste, was er tun konnte. Er will auch bei den anderen Ratsherren ein Wort für mich einlegen. Doch wie ich vermutete auch er, dass Bolvyn Venim niemals zustimmen wird. Es läuft alles auf ein Duell zwischen uns hinaus. Und so, wie Athyn Sarethi klang, wird es vermutlich mit dem Tod enden.

 --

 Durch Athyn Sarethis Fürsprache habe ich nun die Stimmen aller Ratsherren außer Bolvyn Venim. Miner Arobar hat sich bei mir sogar dafür entschuldigt, mich anfangs für einen kaiserlichen Spion gehalten zu haben. Ich hoffe wirklich, dem Kaiser ist es ernst damit, dass er nur will, dass ich der Prophezeiung folge. Doch selbst wenn er doch glaubt, am Ende meine Position gegen Morrowind nutzen zu können, liegt meine Loyalität nun hier. Das Schicksal und die Verantwortung, die mir in Morrowind obliegen, sind älter als das Kaiserreich.

Es gilt nun, zum Vorsitzenden Venim zu gehen - und höchst wahrscheinlich, ihn herauszufordern. Ich werde mit Vorsicht handeln, ich kenne meine Stärken - doch Venim ist nicht umsonst Rastvorsitzender des Hauses Redoran - und wenn seine Gerechtigkeit zweifelhaft ist, so ist doch seine Fähigkeit als Krieger allgemein hochangesehen.

 --

 Wie zu erwarten hat Venim mich als einen Betrüger bezeichnet und zum Kampf auf Leben und Tod in der Arena von Vivec herausgefordert. Morgen findet das Duell statt.

 

**4\. Sonnenuntergang**

Es ist so weit, mein Kampf gegen Bolvyn Venim steht bevor.

 --

 Bolvyn Venim ist tot. Ich habe gesiegt. Er hatte auf einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod bestanden, also war das, wie es sein musste. Athyn Sarethi hat mir den Siegelring des Redoran-Hortators überreicht. ...und einen Brief des Erzkanonikers. Ich verstehe die Motivation nur teilweise, aber so sieht es aus: Der Tempel weiß von meinem Status als Klinge (erwähnen sie das als Erpressungsmöglichkeit?). Offiziell gibt es bei ihnen keinen Nerevarine - inoffiziell sind sie bereit, mich anzuerkennen, wenn ich die Vereinigung der Stämme und Häuser zu Wege bringen sollte - natürlich würde auch so ein Frieden nur von kurzer Dauer sein, doch vielleicht wäre es gut, im Kampf gegen Dagoth Ur den Tempel nicht als zweiten Feind im Rücken zu haben. Andererseits klingt das zu sehr danach, ein Bündnis zu schließen, nur um es dann zu brechen - und das wäre ehrlos. Wenn ich tatsächlich mit dem Erzkanoniker spreche, gebietet mir meine Ehre, ihm zu sagen, was meine Pflichten bezüglich des Tribunals sind - und dass eine Übereinkunft nicht länger als bis zu Dagoth Urs Fall reichen kann. Natürlich setzt das alles voraus, dass der Tempel mir dieses Treffen nicht bloß nahe legt, um mich an einem strategisch günstigen Ort los zu werden - aber wenn die Kräfte des Tribunals tatsächlich schwinden, dann ist auch ihnen daran gelegen, jemanden zu haben, der den Kampf gegen das Sechste Haus führt - ich glaube also nicht, dass mich dort ein Betrug erwartet.

Was mir jedoch im Kontext dessen Bedenken gibt, ist die öffentliche Bekanntmachung, die mich für vogelfrei, einen Spion und Betrüger erklärt. DAGEGEN weiß ich wirklich noch nicht, wie ich weiterkommen soll... Ich wusste, etwas Derartiges stünde zu erwarten - aber mit dem Gegensatz des anderen Briefes... ich kann nur hoffen, dass die kaiserlichen Gesetze verhindern, dass ich tatsächlich überall gejagt werde - oder dass die öffentliche Bekanntmachung nicht so öffentlich ist, wie ihr Titel verheißt. Bisher ist jedenfalls noch niemand gekommen, um mich festzunehmen.

 

**5\. Sonnenuntergang**

Ich habe im Ratshaus in Balmora gefragt, wohin man sich mit Anliegen an den Rat hinwenden soll - ich hatte ja gehofft, es gäbe hier gelegentlich Ratstag - aber die Hlaalu-Räte scheinen nicht oft zusammenzukommen. Mir wurde empfohlen, Crassus Curio aufzusuchen, da er am 'ansprechbarsten' sei... ich hoffe sehr, dass er weniger fleischlich fixiert ist, als er den Anschein macht... und dass diese eine Frau in der Taverne unrecht hat, die meint, ich falle in das Schema von Männern, mit denen er anbandelt, und die dann mysteriös verschwinden. Das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn getroffen habe, war mir aber schon deutlich zu anzüglich. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was er von mir verlangen wird, damit er mich als Hlaalu-Hortator unterstützt...

Und ein ganz anderes Problem: WENN irgendwo Wachen hinter mir her sein werden, DANN in Vivec. Wie auch immer, nur Versuch macht klug - ich MUSS ja hin.

Vielleicht versuche ich es doch lieber bei Dram Bero, als ich ihm die Lage von Vassir-Didanat mitteilte, wirkte er trotz seiner Paranoia recht umgänglich und großzügig - es passiert einem nicht oft, dass einem jemand für ein kleines Kreuz auf einer Karte ein Daedrisches Katana vermacht, auch wenn der Wert einer Ebenerzmine es sicherlich aufwiegt...

 --

 Meine Einschätzung Dram Beros hat sich als richtig erwiesen. Er meinte, dass ich das Versteck seines Hauses durchschaut hätte, spräche schon für meine Fähigkeiten - ich denke, es spricht eher für meine Gründlichkeit - jedenfalls gibt er mir seine Stimme und guten Rat, wie ich die anderen Ratsherren überzeugen kann.

 --

 Yngling Halbtroll und Crassus Curio haben sich ihre Stimme beide in reichlich Draken bezahlen lassen - nun bin ich wirklich dankbar, mir den Ast an diesen Ebenerz- und Daedrawaffen aus den Ruinen abzuschleppen, um sie zu verkaufen. Ich hätte das sonst nicht bezahlen können. Es behagt mir nicht, mir die Stimmen zu erkaufen - doch für Hlaalus ist Käuflichkeit wohl eine charakterliche Auszeichnung und wenigstens musste ich niemandem Schaden zufügen. Sorgen macht mir dagegen Orvas Dren. Er ist zwar kein Ratsherr, doch die beiden anderen Ratsherrinnen hören auf ihn. Curio meinte, Dren wolle mich nicht als Hortator sehen - und nach allem, was ich über ihn und die Camonna Tong gehört habe, wundert mich das nicht. Ich werde mein Bestes bei ihm versuchen. Ich darf bei den Verhandlungen mit ihm nicht vergessen, dass ich nicht machtlos bin - ich bin zwar der Antragsteller, aber ich tue das hier nicht für mich, sondern für ganz Morrowind. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass er das so sehen wird. Ich habe ihn bereits einmal getroffen, da ich mir selbst ein Bild von dem Mer machen wollte, der gemeinhin als Machtzentrum der Hlaalus angesehen wird - und als Mafia-Boss.

Er hatte die typische Höflichkeit eines Adligen, wirkte aber alles andere als erfreut, mich zu sehen, ... vielleicht war es nur, dass ich keinen echten Grund für mein Dasein nennen konnte - und die Wahrheit, dass ich den mächtigen Orvas Dren gerne einmal treffen wollte, hätte entweder wie Schmeichelei oder wie eine Drohung geklungen. Aber ich werde einen Weg finden... ich muss.

 --

 Das Gespräch mit Orvas Dren lief... noch schlechter als gedacht. Als er mich fragte, weshalb ich Hortator werden wolle, erklärte ich ihm, dass nur so Dagoth Ur besiegt und Frieden geschaffen werden könnte - ich war davon ausgegangen, dass die Angst vor Dagoth Ur so ziemlich das Einzige sei, an das ich als Fremdländer appellieren könnte. Aber da hatte ich es wohl denkbar schlecht getroffen... stellte sich heraus, dass er ein 6.-Haus-Sympathisant war.

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Dagoth Urs Wahlspruch, das Land von den N'wah zu reinigen, zu dem der Camonna Tong passt, und dass fast alle Schmuggler angefangen haben, für das Sechste Haus zu arbeiten, hätte ich vielleicht eher die Möglichkeit in Erwägung ziehen sollen. Es scheint mir, als wenn Orvas Dren der erste Dagoth-Befürworter ist, den ich treffe, der NICHT unter dem Schläfer-Zauber stand.

Doch diese Überlegungen sind nun eh nichtig. Er griff mich ohne Umschweife an und ist nun tot. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Ratsherrinnen zu denen ich gehen muss, nicht wussten, dass er ein 6-Haus-Kollaborateur war, denn WENN sie es wussten und ihm trotzdem folgten... dann sitzt das Übel noch tiefer als ich dachte.

Ich werde ohnehin noch sehen, was nun passiert. Es war Notwehr und ein ehrlicher Kampf dazu - aber es war kein formelles Duell und ich HABE den Bruder des Herzogs getötet. Allerdings war einer von Drens Kämpfern anwesend und hat nicht eingegriffen - anscheinend verstand er es als einen Zweikampf, dann hätte ich zumindest einen Zeugen...

 --

 Nevene Ules schien regelrecht Angst vor mir zu haben und stimmte meiner Bitte hastig zu. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass die Nachricht von Orvas Drens Tod sie bereits erreicht hat - auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie jemand schneller als ich hier gewesen sein sollte... es behagt mir nicht, GEFÜRCHTET zu sein, doch sie hat Orvas Dren mit keinem Wort erwähnt - es schien mir also unangemessen, herauszuplatzen, ich hätte Orvas Dren im ehrlichen Zweikampf besiegt, mehr sei nicht an der Sache... und vielleicht entgeht mir ohnehin ein entscheidendes Detail, ich weiß schließlich nicht, auf welche Weise Dren die Ratsherrinnen manipuliert - oder erpresst - hat.

 --

 Velanda Omani hat Orvas Drens Tod angesprochen, aber nicht meinen Teil darin. Ich fürchte, egal, was ich sage, bei ihr und Nevene Ules - und vermutlich bei allen sonst auch - wird es scheinen, als hätte ich Orvas Dren getötet, um Hortator zu werden. Es ist nicht weit ab von der Wahrheit, aber doch weit genug, dass ich das nicht so stehen lassen möchte - aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie man so ein Gerücht stoppt, wenn es einmal im Umlauf ist.

 

**6\. Sonnenuntergang**

Ich bin zum Hortator des Hauses Hlaalu ausgerufen worden. Nun versuche ich in Sadrith Mora mein Glück - und anders als bei Redoran und Hlaalu habe ich keinen Plan und auch keine Idee, wen ich fragen könnte. Ich weiß nur, dass hier die Sprecher tagen - aber mit wem ich am besten sprechen sollte? Der einzige Telvanni, den ich kenne, ist Divayth Fyr, aber nach allem, was ich gehört habe, werden Ratsentscheidungen von diesen Sprechern und nicht von den Fürsten selbst getroffen. Ich werde wohl einfach den erstbesten fragen und hoffen.

 --

 Ich habe mit allen Sprechern der Telvanni geredet - ich hatte Glück und habe sie alle gerade kurz nach einer Sitzung angetroffen, sodass alle an einem Ort waren. Doch sie sagten alle, diese Angelegenheit sei zu wichtig, als dass sie von Sprechern entschieden werden könnte. Ich muss nun also zu den verschiedenen Meistern reisen. Bei den zwei weiblichen wurde ich durch die Sprecherinnen direkt gewarnt: Therana ist eine launische Exzentrikerin, die schnell abschweift und Dratha hasst Männer aller Rassen.

Divayth Fyr scheint im Rat übrigens nicht vertreten zu sein. Ich frage mich, warum.

Da es sich bei den meisten Meistern um echte Reisen handelt, sollte ich vermutlich bei Neloth anfangen - er wohnt als einziger mitten in Sadrith Mora. Das spricht vielleicht auch dafür, dass er weniger weltscheu ist, als die anderen. Und wenigstens habe ich über ihn auch nicht gleich Warnungen erhalten. ...außerdem gießt es gerade in Strömen und gewittert - da möchte ich keine weite Reise antreten.

 --

 ...oder vielleicht doch! Meister Neloth schrie mich bloß an, ich solle ihn mit dem abergläubischen Schwachsinn in Ruhe lassen. Aber wo ich einmal hier bin, werde ich versuchen, von irgendwem zu erfahren, wie ich ihn umstimmen kann - oder jemanden finden, der bei ihm mehr Gunst genießt als ich (ziemlich einfach) und mir hilft, ihn zu überzeugen (nicht ganz so einfach).

Ich beginne wirklich zu verstehen, was alle Leute im Rest von Vvardenfell meinen, wenn sie sagen, Telvanni hassen jeden. Aber die positive Seite ist, dass sie auch nicht dem Tribunal an den Lippen hängen. - Immer positiv denken...

 --

 Ich habe mich unter Neloths Hausvolk umgehört, doch keiner konnte - oder wollte - mir einen Rat geben. Ich werde es wohl zunächst bei einem anderen Ratsherrn versuchen. Aber mir fehlen noch immer Informationen darüber, wie diese Meister denken, wie ich sie überzeugen kann. Meine übliche Direktheit scheint hier nicht auf Gegenliebe zu stoßen. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir im Gegenzug ihre Übellaunigkeit und verworrene Art behagt - vielleicht liegt darin auch das Problem.

 --

 Ich habe meine Fragen auf den ganzen Ort ausgeweitet - denn ehrlich, selbst nach den Beschreibungen der Wege glaube ich, dass ich höchstens Tel Branora finden würde - und die dortige Meisterin soll ja auch eher schwierig sein. Doch das einzige Hiflreiche, wenn man so will, war, dass Meisterin Dratha - die, die Männer hasst - ein 'Amulett des göttlichen Segens' sucht, das Neloth vor ihr versteckt. Es liegt auf der Hand, dass ich sie mir gewogen machen könnte, fände ich dieses Amulett - doch wenn Neloth es tatsächlich hat, ist mir das nicht möglich (denn ich suche ja auch seine Gewogenheit).

Ich frage mich, ob ich nicht doch versuchen sollte, mit Divayth Fyr zu reden, ich weiß zwar nicht, was ich mir davon verspreche... aber er scheint zumindest ein akademisches Interesse an der Nerevarine-Prophezeiung zu haben - also würde er mir vielleicht einen Tipp geben? Im Moment weiß ich ohnehin nicht so recht weiter. Vielleicht sollte ich auch noch einmal mit den Sprechern sprechen, um wenigstens etwas bessere Wegbeschreibungen aus einem von ihnen herauszuleiern.

 

**8\. Sonnenuntergang**

Ich werde mein Glück bei Meister Aryon versuchen, falls ich in Erfahrung bringen kann, wo 'Tel Vos' liegt. Oder ich gehe zum Erzmagier Gothren in Tel Aruhn. Tel Aruhn sollte ich zumindest erreichen - aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist, als ERSTES zum Erzmagier zu gehen.

 --

 Habe es bei Fyr versucht, aber er ist anscheinend bekannt dafür, sich aus Politik herauszuhalten, obwohl er einer der mächtigsten und ältesten Magier ist. Ich konnte das Gespräch nicht einmal ansatzweise auf die Themen bringen, die ich wollte. Allerdings hat er mir erzählt, dass der Trank, der mich von dem Leiden des Corprus geheilt hat, bei anderen tödlich ist. Ist das Schicksal, oder lag es daran, dass ich in so einem frühen Stadium der Erkrankung war? Ich bin sicher, Divayth Fyr wird es schon herausfinden - ist schließlich, was er macht. Es ist bedauerlich und seltsam.

 --

 Ich bin wieder in Sadrith Mora und werde das Schiff nach Tel Mora nehmen - hoffentlich gibt es von dort Wege nach Tel Aruhn oder Tel Vos.

 --

 Tel Mora ist der Ort, wo Meisterin Dratha regiert, die Männerhasserin. Anscheinend gibt es in der ganzen Stadt keine Männer, weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Wenn sie nicht auch alle Lesben sind, muss das auf die Dauer etwas dröge sein - nicht, dass ich das laut sagen würde.

Aber immerhin kommt man von hier per Schiff nach Vos und Aruhn, wie mir die Hafenmeisterin Tenas Telvani sagte. (Ist das Zufall, dass ihr Familienname fast klingt wie der des Hauses? Auch bei den Hlaalus habe ich bemerkt, dass es außerdem HlaalOs und HlaaNus gibt - ich sollte wirklich die Zeit finden, die Sprache zu lernen...)

 --

 Ich habe im Handelshaus eine Bosmer namens Borwen getroffen, sie ist wie ich Kundschafter und konnte mir einiges über die östlichen Gebiete hier erzählen. Außerdem steht sie den Aschländern nahe, sie erzählte, sie sei eine Clanfreundin bei den Ahemussa.

Von der Wirtin - ebenfalls eine Bosmer (davon scheint es hier in Tel Mora viele zu geben - vielleicht mag diese Meisterin ja nicht nur keine Männer, sondern auch noch keine anderen Dunmer?) - habe ich außerdem erfahren, dass es hier in der Nähe eine der alten Dunmer-Festungen gibt - Indoranyon - - dort in der Nähe sollen Schmuggler ihr Lager haben. Ich denke, ich werde nachsehen gehen, ob sie auch Aschstatuen schmuggeln - ich weiß immer noch nicht, was diese Statuen tun, aber sie scheinen irgendeinen bösen Einfluss auszuüben, wen ich den Priester in Ald'ruhn richtig verstanden habe.

Und vielleicht sehe ich mir die Festung auch an, ich habe gehört, die seltsamen singenden und leuchtenden Säulen, die es in den Burgen gibt, seien ein altes Teleportsystem, für dessen Aktivierung man allerdings einen schwer zu findenden 'Index' bräuchte. Zu schade, dass ich keinen habe. Diese alten Festungen sind wirklich beindruckend.

Ich frage mich, wann sie aufgegeben wurden - vermutlich als Vvardenfell zum Reservat erklärt wurde (das Warum und Wieso DAVON habe ich auch noch nicht verstanden, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es mit Dagoth Ur zu tun hat, aber warum hat der Tempel dann ausgerechnet JETZT den Siedlungsbemühungen des Kaiserreiches nachgegeben?) Sie sind bemerkenswert gut erhalten. Bei Kogoruhn wundert mich das ja nicht - das 6.-Haus hält seine Anlagen vermutlich in Stand (auch wenn es mir schwerfällt, mir diese manischen Monster beim Mauern oder Dachdecken vorzustellen - ich glaube, das will ich auch gar nicht) - aber die anderen Burgen sind nur Banditennester- Unsere Vorfahren müssen was von Baukunst verstanden haben.

Vielleicht ist ein Ausflug zu alten Ruinen, was ich brauche, um einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen und wieder für zermürbende Verhandlungen bereit zu sein.

 --

 Tel Mora scheint wirklich nur von Bosmer bewohnt zu sein, wie seltsam. Ich habe genau zwei Dunmer und eine Rothwardonin getroffen. Bei der Fremdenfeindlichkeit der Telvanni überrascht mich das sehr.

 

**9\. Sonnenuntergang**

Habe die Festung nicht gefunden, aber die Schmuggler. Sie hatten eine Kiste Aschestatuen. Nun bin ich in Vos und höre mich um. Ich höre, es gibt hier Ärger zwischen den Zainab und den Siedlern und es wird ein Schlichter gesucht. Vielleicht sollte ich sehen, was ich tun kann - aber am besten erst, wenn ich die Zainab von der Krisensituation und meinem Nerevarine-Status überzeugt habe.

 --

 Ich habe richtig gelegen, Meister Aryon hatte nicht nur von meiner Mission gehört, sondern war auch ohne zu zögern bereit, mir seine Stimme zu geben und hat mir auch Einiges über die anderen Ratsleute gesagt - leider auch kaum mehr, als dass ich 'überzeugend sein' soll. Er hat außerdem - und das hatte ich auch schon von anderen gehört - Interesse am Tod des Erzmagiers und riet mir, diesen lieber zu töten als lange zu verhandeln, da dieser jegliche unliebsame Entscheidung bis zum Ende Nirns hinauszögere. Er sagte mir, obwohl er Gothren gerne tot sähe, sei das ein ehrlich gemeinter Rat - und dass Mord als Konfliktlösungsstrategie unter Telvanni ohnehin üblich sei. Ich glaube, ich brauche nicht dazuzusagen, dass ich mir mein eigenes Bild machen werde. Ja, ich habe einmal gemordet... und ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie ich das für eine gute Idee halten konnte (Der Auftrag kam von einer Daedrafürstin persönlich? Das Opfer war ein Mörder?). Aber ich werde zu so einer Tat nur im absoluten Notfall greifen.

Ich werde als Nächstes zu Dratha gehen und mein Glück versuchen. Auch wenn mein Behagen nicht gerade gestiegen ist, seid Aryon mir eröffnet hat, sie sei die älteste der Ratsleute - und halte sich durch Nekromantie am Leben - ist das, was alle Telvanni-Fürsten machen? Kein Wunder, dass sie um Religion einen Bogen machen... sie sind mächtig und faszinierend, aber ganz und gar nicht vertrauenswürdig.

Im Übrigen hat Aryon das seltsamste Haus überhaupt - es sieht aus wie die in schrägen Winkeln angelegte Ruine einer kaiserlichen Festung, durch die sich ein Riesenpilz gebohrt hat. Und er hat ein Dwemer-Museum mit einem aktiven Dampf-Zenturion!

\--

 Ich...habe es geschafft... ich habe Drathas Stimme. Und meine Würde wird sich wohl nie von diesem Ereignis erholen. Das war in meinem ganzen Leben das erste Mal - und hoffentlich das letzte Mal - dass ich mich jemandem wortwörtlich zu Füßen geworfen habe.

Letztendlich hat sie mir nicht nur ihre Stimme gegeben, sondern sogar noch eine Schriftrolle zum Beschwören eines starken Daedra. Ich muss wohl irgendetwas richtig gemacht haben.

 --

 Ich habe es noch einmal bei Meister Neloth versucht - und bin dieses Mal nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen, das - und ein Charisma-Trank, haben mir immerhin die Möglichkeit gegeben, auszureden. Er hat mir seine Stimme mit einem gelangweilten 'Ja, ja' gegeben. Ich beginne zu sehen, warum die Telvanni das System der Sprecher haben. Solch Desinteresse in Regierungsangelegenheiten könnte verheerende Folgen haben.

Ich werde nun zum Hafen zurückkehren und fragen, wie lange die Überfahrt nach Tel Branora dauert. Und dann entweder heute oder Morgen dort hinfahren, um bei Therana vorstellig zu werden. Alles, was ich über sie gehört habe, waren mehr oder weniger dezente Hinweise, sie sei wahnsinnig.... aber es ist ja nicht so, als könne man sich auf Wahnsinn vorbereiten, also muss ich mein Glück versuchen.

 

**11\. Sonnenuntergang**

Alle Andeutungen von Theranas Wahnsinn sind absolut zu bestätigen. Ich will nicht vorschnell urteilen. Es mag sein, dass sie trotz allem zu brillanten Leistungen in der Lage ist - doch schon das seltsame Chaos in ihrem Turm - umgekippte Regale, seltsame auf dem Boden ausgelegte Muster aus Dingen, die aussehen, als seien es Kwama-Eier aus Pappmaschee und allerlei kurioser Unsinn mehr, nicht zu vergessen die Bücher im Kamin - deuten auf eine gewisse Verwirrung hin. Und als ich sie ansprach, redete sie eine geschlagene Stunde über Spinnen. Ich wollte höflich sein und hörte zu - immerhin ist sie eine Person von Status, doch schließlich versuchte ich, ihr mein Anliegen vorzutragen, sie meinte nur, ich sollte doch lustiger sein und schlief ein - oder imitierte es zumindest sehr überzeugend. Ich habe es dann noch einmal versucht und für sie komische Grimassen geschnitten... Witze sind nicht meine Stärke. Nachdem ich zu Meisterin Theranas Begeisterung eine Weile einen Schlachterfisch imitiert hatte, meinte sie, ich könnte Hortator werden. So, wie sie es sagte, wirkte sie nicht, als wenn sie begriffe, worum es geht. Ich fühle mich ehrlich nicht sehr wohl damit, es kommt mir vor, als würde ich ausnutzen, dass sie so wirr ist - aber sie hat die Autorität, ich hätte zu niemand anderem gehen können. Zwar steht vor dem Dorf bereits eine Rivalin Theranas - Trerayna Dalen oder so ähnlich - mit einer kleinen Söldnertruppe und versucht sich in einer Belagerung und Theranas oberster Offizier sucht nach Hilfe, doch das ist eine Telvanni-interne Angelegenheit, ich bewzeifle, dass es irgendetwas Gutes tun würde, würde ich mich da einmischen - Lasst uns in Ruhe! ist ja so ziemlich der Slogan der Telvanni. Ich hoffe nur, dass diese Rivalin Therana nicht beseitigt, und ich dann NOCH eine Person überzeugen muss... aber wenn dem so wäre, müsste ich damit leben. Diese hinterhältigen Machtspiele scheinen in diesem Haus zum guten Ton zu gehören...

Nun bleibt mir nur noch ein Besuch beim Erzmagier. Und nach Aryons Rat fürchte ich, dass das meine schwerste Aufgabe sein wird.

 

**12\. Sonnenuntergang**

Die Schiffsverbindung nach Tel Aruhn war... umständlich und teuer. Aber nun bin ich endlich da.

Der Ort ist seltsam - vom Hafen muss man erst einmal DURCH den Berg - und als Erstes kam auf der anderen Seite eine Sklavenhändlerin auf mich zu und pries ihre Waren an... mir ist bei so was nie wohl, aber ich kann nicht erwarten, die Gesetze abzuschaffen... so lange die Gesellschaft hier es als unbedenklich ansieht, würden sie jede Einmischung als westliche Bevormundung verstehen. Wenigstens habe ich in diesem Gespräch ein wenig über die Legalitäten erfahren - so hat die Händlerin erwähnt, sie habe eine Altmer-Sklavin legal erworben, da sie früher eine Banditin gewesen sei.

 --

 Dieser Ort wird mir nur immer unsympathischer. Der Gastwirt scheint auch einer der Sechsten-Haus-Sympathisanten zu sein, wie ich aus einigen Bemerkungen seinerseits entnommen habe.

Als ich beim Essen saß, habe ich mit einer Bretonischen Magierkriegerin gesprochen. Sie bedankte sich aus irgendeinem Grund dafür, dass ich Maurie und Nelos zusammengebracht hätte. Sie seien zwar verschwunden, aber - ich zitiere  'die Barden besingen ihre Liebe'. Ich musste einen Moment nachdenken, um mich zu erinnern, dass das diese skurrile Liebesgeschichte zwischen dem Banditen und seinem Raubopfer war... ich hoffe, ihr verschwinden bedeutet, dass sie irgendeinen schönen Ort gefunden haben und nicht, dass sie tot sind. Und ich hoffe, dass Marie vielleicht einen positiven Einfluss auf Nelos hatte und nicht er einen schlechten auf sie. Wie dem auch sei, die Magierkriegerin hier ist wohl die Freundin, die Maurie erwähnte, es ist fast drei Monate her, ich weiß es nicht mehr genau... so schließen sich auch die kleinen Kreise.

 --

 Wie Aryon sagte, erklärte Gothren, meine Geschichte sei schlüssig, doch er müsse vor einer wichtigen Entscheidung erst nachdenken und sich beraten. Ich werde einen Tag warten, ehe ich ihn erneut frage - denn auch wenn aryons Worte mir nahe legen, es als eine Taktik auszulegen, darf ich nicht vergessen, dass Aryon WILL, dass ich Gothren als einen Stein in meinem Weg sehe. Ich brauche zwar die Anerkennung der Telvanni, aber ich werde nicht anfangen, mich zu verhalten wie sie und Leute ermorden, weil sie meinen Plänen im Wege stehen.

Um die Zeit nicht zu vergeuden, werde ich mich vermutlich vorerst zu den Ahemussa auf den Weg machen und dort meine Einigungsbemühungen fortsetzen.

 

**13\. Sonnenuntergang**

Als ich zu den Ahemussa kam, waren diese in einer sehr unglücklichen Lage, da viele von der Pest befallen waren. Eine Frau, Urshamasu, kam auf mich zu und meinte, sie habe mich in einer Vision gesehen, ich müsse den Weißen Guar finden, der an einer Weggabelung mit Felsen, die wie Finger aus dem Boden ragen, zu finden sein würde - er würde mich zu Hilfe leiten.

Tatsächlich fand ich das Tier wie beschrieben, es lief vor mir her, als wolle es mich in eine Richtung leiten und so folgte ich ihm bis zu einem Busch, in dem die Leiche einer Heilerin lag. Sie trug ein Amulett der Pestheilung bei sich Ich nahm es und brachte es zu der Frau zurück, die mich losgeschickt hatte. Sie erklärte, die tote Heilerin stürbe 'immer wieder' um den Stamm zu retten... ob das wörtlich gemeint ist, habe ich keine Ahnung... aber um jemandem ein Amulett zu geben, muss man eigentlich nicht sterben - es ist viel praktischer, es einfach zu überreichen - vermutlich ist das mal wieder eines dieser mystischen Dinge, die ich nicht begreife.

Außerdem habe ich einem Händler geholfen, der von zwei ausgestoßenen Aschländern überfallen und fast totgeschlagen und dann ausgeraubt wurde. Die Ahemussa wussten, wo sich die Räuber aufhielten und Urshamusa  meinte, ich sollte Gerechtigkeit walten lassen. Die Räuber sind nun tot und der Händler hat seine Häute wieder. Bemerkenswert fand ich, dass die Räuber erst aggressiv reagierten, als ich sie auf die Häute ansprach - sie waren bei weitem nicht so schnell bei den Waffen, wie die meisten anderen Kriminellen, denen ich begegnet bin. Vielleicht waren sie auch nur Räuber aus Not heraus - was sie jedoch nicht entschuldigt.

Nun, da die akuten Sorgen behoben sind, werde ich noch einmal zum Ahemussa-Lager gehen, und mein eigentliches Anliegen vorbringen.

 --

 Die Weise Frau der Ahemussa hat mich beauftragt, die daedrische Ruine Ald Daedroth von dem dort hausenden Sheogorath-Kult zu säubern, damit der Stamm dort wieder Zuflucht finden kann - wenn mir das gelingt, wird sie mich als Nerevarine anerkennen.

 --

 Bin in den Ruinen von Ald Daedroth. Die Weise Frau meinte zwar, die Ruinen seien nicht mehr sicher, weil der Tempel all seine Kräfte an der Geisterpforte bündeln würde und daher keine Kapazitäten mehr hätte, um Chaosanbeter zu bekämpfen - aber als ich an den Ruinen ankam, war gerade ein Trupp Ordinatoren dabei, sich der Kultisten anzunehmen. Einer fragte mich, was ich wollte und ich erklärte ihm, ich wolle die Sheogorath-Kultisten töten. Sie meinten, das sei in ihrem Interesse, ich sollte ihnen nur nicht im Wege sein. Nun habe ich mich schon durch einige Räume gekämpft. Gelegentlich gemeinsam mit einigen der Ordinatoren. Gerade mache ich Rast. Die Leute in diesem Raum waren... nun, was man von Sheogorath-Anhängern erwartet. Die Anführerin des Kults war auch dabei. Sie faselte etwas von einem Spiel und schmiss mit Schach-Metaphern um sich. Ich hielt mich nicht lange damit auf, ihrem Gefasel zuzuhören und forderte sie zum Duell heraus. Sie meinte, meine Förmlichkeit beweise zwar gute Erziehung, aber wenn ich tanzen wollte, sollte ich einfach einen Partner wählen und den ersten Schritt tun. Meine Nachfrage, was genau ein 'Tanz' bei ihr beinhalte, ergab irgendwelche Kommentare über das Spiel von Leben und Tod. So schwer es auch zu verstehen war, wertete ich es als eine Art Annahme der Herausforderung und griff an - aber ihr Begleiter (ein Ork, der sich für einen Khajiit hielt) hatte wohl nicht begriffen - oder scherte sich nicht darum - dass es sich um einen Zweikampf handelte und griff mich ebenfalls an. Trotzdem hatte ich keine allzu großen Schwierigkeiten, sie zu besiegen. Außerdem befand sich in dem Raum noch ein Skamp, der mir einen etwas fragwürdig riechenden Sujamma anbot, er wirkte zwar recht harmlos - aber ich erschlug das Wesen trotzdem, da ich nicht weiß, was ein Daedra, der in einem Schrein des Wahnsinnigen Gottes haust, für Übel aushecken mag. Skamps sehen harmlos aus und sind armselige Kämpfer, doch sie sind nicht dumm und da es mein Auftrag ist, diesen Ort sicher zu machen, tue ich das. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass die Ordinatoren hier keinen permanenten Posten aufmachen wollen. Der Tempel verfolgt zwar nicht prinzipiell Aschländer - aber sehr wohl den Nerevarine-Kult - die Ordinatoren sind alles andere als auskunftsfreudig, ich werde also die Weise Frau fragen, ob die Ordinatoren ihrer Meinung nach ein Problem darstellen könnten.

Aber erst einmal muss ich mich noch dem anderen Flügel des Schreins widmen (übrigens sind im äußeren Teil auch Schreine für Azura und Boethiah - ich frage mich, ob das die ursprüngliche Bestimmung dieser ganzen daedrischen Ruine war - aber wer sollte so seltsame Tempel gebaut haben?).

 

**15\. Sonnenuntergang**

Ich bin zum Ahemussa-Nerevarine ernannt worden. Die Ahemussa werden bald in den Schrein einziehen. Ich finde die Vorstellung zwar etwas seltsam, dass jemand, der den Prinzen nicht anbetet, freiwillig in einem Wahnsinns-Schrein leben wollen würde - aber wenn die Not groß genug ist,... und in früherer Zeit scheint es ihnen ja auch nicht geschadet zu haben - obwohl es vielleicht auch bezeichnend ist, dass das Symbol, dass sie mir übergeben hat, 'Stein des Wahnsinns' heißt... ein seltsames Zeichen der Anerkennung meiner Position als Kriegsherr.

 --

 Ich bin nach Tel Aruhn zurückgekehrt und habe erneut mit Erzmagier Gothren gesprochen. Nach langen Überzeugungsversuchen hat er mir zumindest eine ehrliche Antwort gegeben - dass er niemals einem Fremdländer eine so wichtige Aufgabe übertragen würde, wie die des Hortators. Das ist sein gutes Recht und es erstaunt mich ehrlich, dass so viele andere bereit sind, mir solche Verantwortung zu übertragen.

Doch wenn ich sein Recht respektiere, hieße das, an meinem Schicksal scheitern. Dass es eine Niederlage für mich wäre, wäre egal. Doch es IST gewiss, dass ich der Nervarine bin, und auch, wenn ich wenig davon verstehe, wie Prophezeiungen funktionieren, bedeuten die Nerevarine-Prophezeiungen doch wohl, dass nur ICH die Bedrohung durch Dagoth Ur abwenden kann - und also, dass ich Morrowind vereinen MUSS, wenn ich es - und mit ihm vielleicht ganz Tamriel - nicht untergehen lassen will. Es ist dennoch keine gute Rechtfertigung für einen Mord - denn wenn der Täter selbst den Maßstab setzt, nachdem er das Gesetz für ein höheres Wohl brechen darf...

aber in diesem Fall muss ich das wohl doch so handhaben. Die Telvanni werden es vermutlich sogar als völlig legitime Handlung ansehen, die mein Ansehen eher steigern als beflecken mag, - ich selbst aber nicht. Ich werde Gothren nicht hinterrücks töten, sicherlich nicht, aber es bleibt der Fakt, dass ich jemanden zu töten gedenke, nur, weil er mir nicht zustimmt. Das ist, was Tyrannen tun. Der Fakt, dass ich nicht einmal weiß, ob ich Gothren töten KANN, ist da auch kein Trost. Er ist ein mächtiger Magier. Meine einzige Taktik gegen Magier ist, sie so mit meinem Schwert zu beschäftigen, dass sie nicht zum Zaubern kommen. Bevor ich diesen Kampf wage, werde ich mich vorbereiten müssen.

 --

 Ich habe Gothren getötet. Schnell und energisch, das hat als Kampfstrategie geholfen - das und ein flehentliches Gebet an meine Ahnen, wer immer sie sind, sie haben mir beigestanden, ich habe es gespürt - und das heißt, dass sie zumindest meiner Tat zustimmen.

Es fühlt sich trotzdem an, als wenn meine Rechtfertigungen - und ich habe viele - nur Ausflüchte sind.

 

**16\. Sonnenuntergang**

Meister Aryon hat mich zum Telvanni-Hortator ausgerufen und mir zum Zeichen meines Amtes die Robe des Hortators überreicht. Wenn es so weitergeht, werde ich bald nur noch in Stücke gekleidet herumlaufen, die irgendeine Freundschaft oder ein Amt symbolisieren - wenigstens sind manche dieser Stücke sogar nützlich...

Doch ich habe nun einen großen Meilenstein geschafft: Alle in Vvardenfell ansässigen Häuser haben mich zum Hortator ernannt. Das ist die vierte der Sieben Prüfungen. Das ist ja schon mal mehr als die Hälfte (aber da die erste Prüfung und die zweite nichts waren, was ich aktiv GETAN habe, ist das eine etwas irreführende Formulierung).

Nun muss ich also noch die Zainab und die Erabanimsun von meiner Legitimität überzeugen. Die Gerissenen mit dem stolzen und sturen Ashkhan und die Grausamen mit dem einfach nur gewalttätigen Anführer, wie man mir sagte. Stolz und stur sollte nach Meisterin Dratha kein Problem mehr sein... aber das Letzte klingt doch wieder nach unnötigem Blutvergießen. Aber es ist ja nicht so, als wenn ich nicht schon viel Blut an meinen Händen hätte. So lange der Kampf in Ehre stattfindet, soll es in Ordnung sein.

Es betrübt mich nur, dass ich herumrenne und Leute töten muss, die nicht meine eigentlichen Feinde sind, während Tag für Tag mehr Schläfer Dagoth Urs Ruf folgen und die Zeit davon läuft.

 --

 Kaushad, der Ashkhan der Zainab, hat mich neugierig und durchaus höflich empfangen, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass er und sein Stamm mich mehr als ein dreistes Kuriosum ansehen. Ich trug meine Beweise vor, doch Kaushad ist weiterhin skeptisch. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit noch mehr Worten ohne Taten weitergekommen wäre, also bat ich ihn, mir eine Aufgabe zu geben, um mich würdig zu erweisen. Ich soll nun einen Vampir hier in der Nähe töten. Ich bin auf Vorsicht bedacht, da ich noch nie gegen einen Vampir gekämpft habe - etwas, dass ich mich freilich gehütet habe, zu erwähnen. Kaushad hat mit zahlreiche spöttische Bemerkungen durchblicken lassen, dass er mich für nicht halb so stark und fähig hält, wie ich mich darstelle - und das sticht meinen Stolz.

Dass das vermutlich genau seine Absicht war, und ich das weiß, ändert nichts an dem Effekt. Ein Vampir wird aber wohl kaum schwerer zu töten sein als ein jahrtausendealter Telvanni-Meister. Nur, dass Telvanni wohl meistens nicht beißen.

 

**17\. Sonnenuntergang**

Ich habe nach einigem Suchen die Gruft gefunden. Außer dem Vampir waren auch die Leichen mehrerer Banditen zu finden. Der Vampir war kein schwerer Gegner - ich habe darauf geachtet, ihn nicht an mich heran zu lassen und so schnell zu töten, dass er keine Magie auf mich wirken konnte. Ich werde dennoch sicherheitshalber genau darauf achten, wie ich mich fühle. Ich weiß schließlich nicht, ob meine Krankheitsimmunität auch gegen Vampirismus hilft... das ist ja eher ein Fluch, als eine Krankheit, oder? Obwohl manche es eine Krankheit nennen...

... Kaushad ist ... definitiv kein einfacher Charakter. Nachdem ich den Vampir getötet hatte, meinte er, er könne mich zum Nerevarine erklären - aber nach den Bräuchen müsste ich ihm ein Geschenk anbieten - und er wünscht sich ein Mädchen aus dem Haus Telvanni zur Frau... und tut so, als wäre das die einfachste Aufgabe der Welt, nachdem er den Vampir als groß und gefährlich dargestellt hatte. Wenn das nicht auch eine Entschuldigung ist, mich NICHT zu ernennen... oder glaubt er wirklich, irgendeine Frau aus einem der Großen Häuser würde sich darum reißen, einen Aschländer zu heiraten, den sie nicht einmal kennt?

Er meinte, ich sollte die Weise Frau um Rat fragen, sie kenne seine Interessen und Vorlieben am besten... ich hoffe, sie ist weniger exzentrisch und kann mir sagen, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Denn sonst bin ich mit meinem Aldmeris am Ende.

 --

 Die Weise Frau, Sonummu Zabanal, riet mir, in Tel Aruhn eine schöne dunmerische Sklavin (anscheinend ist wohl kein Volk vor der Sklaverei sicher) zu kaufen und als Adlige auszugeben. Sie sagt, das würde Kaushad nicht auffallen. Die Gerüchte über die Listigkeit der Zainab sind definitiv wahr. Auf so eine schräge Idee muss man ja erst einmal kommen!

Ich brauche wohl nicht dazu sagen, dass das eine Art von Plan ist, wie ich ihn mir nie selbst überlegen würde... und der mir gehörig gegen Anstand und Ehre geht - dreiste Lügen sind nicht meins - erst recht nicht, wenn ich mir damit eine gewichtige Entscheidung erkaufe. Aber es ist offensichtlich, dass Kaushad sich schwierig macht - und der Rat seiner Weisen Frau ist wohl das Beste, was ich an Rat kriegen kann - ich wäre ein Tor, ihn nicht zu befolgen... vorausgesetzt, sie ist wirklich auf meiner Seite.

 

**18\. Sonnenuntergang**

Ich mache es tatsächlich... eine Sklavin kaufen und als Adlige ausgeben, um sie an Kaushad zu verheiraten - es sind so viele Wörter in einem Satz, die ich nie und nimmer mit mir assoziiert hätte - oder mit mir assoziieren will. Ich hoffe inständig, dass das alles funktioniert - und dass das Mädchen von ihm wenigstens halbwegs gut behandelt werden wird...

 --

 Ich habe Falura Llervu zu Kaushad gebracht - er bemängelte zwar ihre Hüften (wirklich, wo hat er denn schon einmal eine Dunmerin mit breiten Hüften gesehen?!) aber die beiden wirkten zumindest, als wenn sie einander lieben lernen könnten. Das ist wenigstens ein Trost für mich. Falura scheint eine schlaue Person zu sein, die aus allem das Beste macht - und meinte, einen Aschländer zu heiraten, sei zwar nicht ihre Idealvorstellung, aber allemal besser als ein Sklavenleben. Und Kaushad hat versprochen, sie glücklich zu machen und in Ehren zu halten - es könnte schlimmer sein. Jedenfalls hat Kaushad mich zum Nerevarine ausgerufen.

Jetzt bleiben für die fünfte Prüfung also nur noch die Erabenimsun - aber das 'nur' ist da wohl nicht angebracht, nach allem, was ich gehört habe.

Allerdings wird ihre aggressive Art vielleicht auch hilfreich sein, vielleicht erlaubt sie, dass ich die ganze Angelegenheit mit einem Duell klären kann. Ich werde jedenfalls bemüht sein, so gut vorbereitet wie möglich dorthin zu gehen.

 

**19\. Sonnenuntergang**

Ich habe mit Manirai, der Weisen Frau der Erabenimsun, gesprochen - ich hatte halb damit gerechnet, nicht einmal ins Lager gelassen zu werden, doch ich hatte Glück. Wie es scheint, sind die Erabenimsun in zwei Lager gespalten - und es sind die Brutalen und Ehrlosen, die zurzeit an der Macht sind, aber ich begegnete einem der Friedlicheren am Eingang. Auch Manirai gehört zu der friedlichen Fraktion - und sagte mir gerade heraus, ich müsste den Ashkhan Ulath-Pal sowie seine drei stärksten Anhänger, seine Gulakhans Ahaz, Runabi und Ashu-Ahhe, töten, wenn ich als Nerevarine anerkannt werden wollte. Sie sagte auch, die friedlichen Teile des Lagers lebten in Furcht vor den anderen, allerdings sei ihr Kandidat für das Amt des Ashkhans (Han-Ammu), wenn auch der Sohn des letzten Ashkhans, jedoch weder stark noch tapfer doer weise genug, um eine Rebellion zu führen. Es klingt ehrlich gesagt, als wenn er auch kein guter Ersatz wäre - zumindest nicht für die Stärke des Stammes, wohl aber für den Frieden.

Es sieht aus, als wenn mir einige blutige Kämpfe bevorstehen - wenigstens ist es hier nicht nur mein Titel, für den ich töten werde, sondern auch, um Unehre und Niedertracht Einhalt zu gebieten.

Manirai warnte mich vor Runabis giftiger Klinge und vor Ashu-Ahhes gewaltiger Kampkraft - und davor, dass der Ashkhan niemals ohne Ahaz anzutreffen ist. Ich werde ihren Rat beachten, doch die Prüfung eines Kriegers fürchte ich nicht.

 --

 Ulath-Pal hat mir die Entscheidung, ihn zu töten, zumindest sehr leicht gemacht - als ich ihn auf die Prophezeiung ansprach, meinte er, das Problem sei leicht aus der Welt zu schaffen und griff mich an. Nun, ein starker Krieger mögen er und sein Leibwächter gewesen sein. Aber ein schnell gezogenes Schwert und ein präziser Schlag sind alles, was es in einem Kampf braucht - und darin bin ich ungeschlagen (von der armseligen Zeit nach meiner Gefangenschaft einmal abgesehen, als meine Arme und Beine sich erst wieder an ihre Bestimmung erinnern mussten). Nun, zwei Kriegern muss ich mich dem Rat der Weisen Frau nach noch entgegen stellen.

 --

 Es gab mehrere, die mich angriffen, nachdem meine Tat bekannt wurde - sie nennen mich einen Mörder, auch wenn ICH nicht zuerst angegriffen habe. Nun, zumindest an Loyalität hat es ihnen nicht gemangelt. Nach dem der Kampf vorüber war, suchte ich erneut die Weise Frau auf. Sie warnte mich, Han-Ammu davon zu überzeugen, Ashkhan zu werden, würde schwer werden, doch falls ich ihm alte Ahnenartefakte von Kraft, Tapferkeit und Weisheit bringen könnte, könnte er vieleicht Respekt vor sich selbst - und könnte der Stamm Respekt vor ihm - lernen.

Ich erinnerte mich, verzauberte und verzierte Gegenstände beim Ashkhan und seinen Gulakhans gesehen zu haben und nahm die mit, die auf die Beschreibungen der Weisen Frau passten.

 --

 Nachdem ich die drei Erbstücke jeweils mit einer Rede über die jeweilige Tugend - und ist das nicht eine Überraschung, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich ein Talent für Reden habe, das ist definitiv nicht alles bloß dieser Ring! - übergeben habe - wirklich, fast wie im Märchen, die tiefe Verbundenheit mit Symbolismus bei den Aschländern überrascht mich immer wieder, erklärte er sich schließlich bereit, sich der Verantwortung zu stellen (und ist DAS nicht eine Situation, die ich sehr gut kenne?). Er gab mir die Axt seines Vaters wieder zurück und schickte mich zur Weisen Frau, um den Gürtel der mich als Erabenimsun-Nerevarine auszeichnen würde, abzuholen.

 --

 Es ist geschafft. Die Fünfte Prüfung. Doch ich kann nicht rasten. Die Zeit drängt. Ich werde zu Nibani zurückkehren und fragen, was sie mir für die nächsten Schritte rät. Ich werde nicht ohne ihren Rat dem fragwürdigen Treffen mit dem Erzkanoniker zustimmen. Ich bin nicht weise. Ich bin nur ein Krieger und kein Denker. Sie wird wissen, was zu tun ist.

 

**20\. Sonnenuntergang**

Nibanis Rat war diesmal ganz und gar nicht rätselhaft. Der verlorenen Prophezeiung nach muss ich die 'dreimal verfluchte Klinge' führen, um Dagoth Ur zu besiegen. Es geht hier um eins von Kagrenacs Artefakten, den Teilen mit denen er versucht hat, durch Lorkhans Herz einen Gott zu erschaffen - und die Dagoth Ur und das Tribunal verwendet haben, um selbst Götter zu werden. Vivec besitzt sie - und ich soll von dem Hohepriester eine Audienz mit dem falschen Gott fordern... aus diplomatischen Gründen sollte ich das Adjektiv vielleicht weglassen - andererseits habe ich vor, Klartext zu reden... ich bin gespannt. Und wenn ich wirklich zu Vivec vorgelassen werde, werde ich die Situation haben, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der Nerevar gekannt hat - an das Leben kaum richtige Erinnerungen zu haben, wird da vielleicht ärgerlich sein. Dagoth Ur lässt mir mit seinen Anschuldigungen schon keine Ruhe, da ich kaum weiß, ob sie berechtigt sind oder nicht - ich erwarte von jemandem, der sich 'der Poet' nennt, nicht weniger Geschick mit Worten...

 

**21\. Sonnenuntergang**

Ich habe mit Danso Indules im Tempel von Vivec gesprochen. Ich soll den Erzkanoniker in seinen Gemächern treffen - südlicher Teil der Ostkapelle. Es gibt einen verschlossenen Hintereingang am Ostteil des Kanals. Indules meint, ich könnte Ärger mit den Ordinatoren bekommen... ich frage mich, warum nur hier und nicht auch sonst überall in Vivec?

 --

 Ich bin ohne Probleme zum Erzkanoniker gekommen. Ich bin wohl trotz allem noch immer höflich genug, um mit den Ordinatoren nicht aneinander zu geraten.

Saryoni hat mich jedoch gewarnt, dass einzelne von ihnen sich eventuell seiner Kontrolle entziehen und im Alleingang auf Nerevarine-Jagd gehen könnten - nun, er hat es nicht so formuliert. Aber er meinte, ich sollte 'Konfrontationen vermeiden'.

Er hat mir einen Schlüssel zu Vivecs Palast gegeben und meinte, ich sollte den Fürsten nicht warten lassen... wie ich es sehe, hat das Tribunal erst die Wahrheit unterdrückt, nur um jetzt, da sie Hilfe brauchen, den Teil, der ihnen passt, unter der Hand doch einzuräumen... da auch noch Forderungen an mein Verhalten zu stellen, ist ein wenig dreist. Nicht, dass ich vorhätte, zu zögern. Die Zeit drängt.

 --

 Das Gespräch mit Vivec war... nun, ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Es war kein bisschen mysteriös. Aber es ist offensichtlich, dass er mich dazu bringen will, mich in seiner Schuld zu sehen.

Ich glaube, es liegt auf der Hand, warum. er kennt die Prophezeiungen ja selbst. er gab mir allerlei Ratschläge für den Kampf gegen Dagoth Ur, doch wenig Informationen darüber hinaus. Anscheinend war Daogth Ur einst ein großer Hexenmeister - und seine sieben Brüder, die nun seine mächtigsten Diener sind, ebenso. Das klingt fast, als sei Telvanni einst nicht das einzige Magier-Haus gewesen. Diese Brüder sind die sogenannten Aschvampire.

Vivec hat auch noch eine Menge mehr geredet. Aber das Entscheidende ist das Artefakt Seelenschutz, er hat mir diesen Handschuh und seine... Gebrauchsanweisung nur nach einem Schwur einem Schwur gegeben - sein 'Ihr könnt schwören oder nicht, ihr könnt den Eid brechen oder nicht'-Gerede war ziemlich sicher auch wieder darauf abgezielt, so zu TUN als hätte ich eine Wahl, damit ich mich, wenn ich mich nicht dran halte, ein schlechtes Gewissen habe. Ehrlich gesagt, es ist eine Auslegungssache, wie der Eid zu verstehen ist. Ich soll Seelenschutz - und mich - GANZ der Besiegung Dagoth Urs unterstellen. Heißt das, ich darf nichts ANDERES damit tun? Ich glaube nicht, denn ich werde mit mir selbst ja auch noch anderes tun (hoffentlich).

DIe anderen Artefakte sind seltsamer Weise nicht in Vivecs Besitz, sondern in irgendwelchen Festungen jenseits des Geisterwalls. Ich werde mir nun die Texte durchlesen, die Vivec mir mitgegeben hat - und mich dann auch den Feldzug vorbereiten. Auch wenn es ein seltsamer Feldzug ist, auf den man ganz alleine zieht. Man möchte meinen, dazu hätte ich mir die diplomatischen Mühen, Hortator und Nerevarine zu werden, auch sparen können - abgesehen natürlich von der Prophezeiung.

Ach ja, und Vivec war so FREUNDLICH, und hat entschieden, die Verfolgung des Nerevarine-Kults und der abtrünnigen Priester aufzuheben.

\--

Ich habe mir das Dokument über Dagoth Urs Pläne angesehen - anscheinend wiederholt er ziemlich genau die Pläne Kagrenacs. Und das Tribunla hat tatsächlich kaum noch Macht.

Wäre ich gelehrter, als ich bin, könnte ich diesem Dokument sicherlich noch weit mehr entnehmen. Aber so weiß ich hauptsächlich, dass an dem, was ich nun versuche, schon Leute gescheitert sind, die zu mehreren und mit beinahe göttlichen Kräften ausgestattet waren. Und wenn ich Pech habe, kriege ich es nicht nur mit Dagoth Ur und seinen Verwandten zu tun, sondern auch noch einem Maschinengott zu tun. Ich brauche definitiv ein Wunder.

\--

Nun, der Plan zum Sieg über Dagoth Ur ist... ebenfalls aufschlussreich - und wenigstens scheint es dem Tribunal ernst damit zu sein, ihr eigenes Opfer in Kauf zu nehmen...

Vivec schreibt außerdem, ich würde mich vermutlich mit der Hauspolitik von Haus Dagoth auseinandersetzen müssen - was anscheinend hauptsächlich Lügen und Betrügen ist. Ich werde vermutlich sehen, worum es geht, wenn ich vor Ort bin. Die ersten vorgeschlagenen Schritte sind ja doch militärischer Natur. Ich werde mich so gut ich kann vorbereiten und dann zur Geisterpforte aufbrechen.

 

**23\. Sonnenuntergang**

Ich bin in der Geisterpforte. Haus Redoran hat hier im Turm der Kriegswappenträger einen Außenposten. Die Kriegswappenträger haben mir die Namen der verschiedenen Dagoth-Zitadellen (wohl alle ursprünglich Dwemer-Bauwerke) genannt und auf meiner Karte markiert, doch ansonsten habe ich nur wenig Neues über die Gefahren jenseits des Geisterwalls erfahren. Auf dem Weg hierher habe ich außerdem eine Pilgerin begleitet und habe mit ihr einen Abstecher auf die andere Seite des Geisterwals zum Schrein des Stolzes gemacht. Sie war etwas übellaunig und hatte für eine Bretonin (oder Kaiserliche? Schwer zu sagen) eine erstaunlich ähnliche Art wie eine Einheimische.

 

**25\. Sonnenuntergang**

Ich sitze gerade in einer daedrischen Ruine (Assalkushallt, oder so) an den Nordhängen des Roten Berges - durch den roten Aschesturm ist der Geisterwall nur fast zu sehen. Ich habe mir Vivecs Notizen zum Kampf gegen das Sechste Haus gründlich durchgelesen und auf Grund der Warnungen entschieden, dass ich gründliche Geländeauskundschaftung betreiben werde. Ich habe mich von der Geisterpforte aus im Westen am Berg entlang gearbeitet. Ich hatte einen überraschenden Moment, als ich eine knarzende Höhlentür aufmachte und mich nach einigen pestkranken Höllenhunden plötzlich kaiserlichen Soldaten und einer Truppe aus Minenarbeitern verschiedener Rassen gegenüber sah, die erklärten, dies sei eine Vulkanglasmine des Kaisers und Schmuggel damit sei bei Todesstrafe verboten - ich weiß nicht, ob es Wahnsinn oder Tapferkeit ist, die Leute dazu treibt, INNERHALB des Geisterwalls eine Mine zu betreiben. Aber die Betreiber waren Imperiale - bei denen ist es wohl normal, dass nur die Aussicht auf Profit bei ihnen Heldenmut auslöst. Wie auch immer.

Auf meiner weiteren Pirsch bin ich schließlich auf die Kraterzitadellen Endusal und Venymal gestoßen - beide von einem Aschvampir - angeblich allesamt Dagoth Urs Brüder - geführt. Die beiden Komplexe waren nicht sehr groß im Vergleich zu manchen anderen Dwemerischen Komplexen, die ich gesehen habe. Und dafür, dass sie Dagoth Urs Elite sein sollen, waren weder Endus noch Venym besonders herausfordernde Gegner. Ich habe, auch hierin Vivecs Rat folgend (was immer ich auch sonst von dem Mer - Gott - was-auch-immer denken mag), alle magischen Artefakte besonderer Qualität mitgenommen, sowie ein Tagebuch Kagrenacs, auch wenn die Schrift darin (Dwemerisch vermutlich) mir nur Krähenfüße sind - aber die Informationen darin könnten gefährlich sein, also habe ich sie lieber entwendet. Ich habe auch, auf Grund des Rates, die Üblichkeiten des Sechsten Hauses zu ergründen, versucht, mit einigen von Dagoth Urs Dienern zu reden - doch obwohl manche bereit waren, vor einem Kampf das ein oder andere Wort mit mir zu wechseln (jedoch keiner von höherem Rang) war alles, was sie sagten, nichts als Wirrnis und Wahnsinn - einer faselte etwas über Tisch, Stühle, Worte und Unordnung - das erklärt zumindest die eigenartigen Einrichtungsvorlieben in Kogoruhn...

Doch das Wichtigste, was mir geglückt ist, ist die Inbesitznahme von Seelendonner - zumindest hoffe ich, dass es das echte Exemplar ist. Vivec hat mich ja gewarnt, dass ich eine Fälschung nur daran erkennen könnte, wenn das Artefakt ohne Seelenschutz keinen Schaden zufügt - und den Test wollte ich nicht in Mitten von Feindesgebiet durchführen. Aber Venym hatte sonst keine über die Maßen magisch mächtigen Hämmer herumliegen. Und das Ding alleine verursacht mir schon eine Gänsehaut. Ich freue mich ehrlich gesagt nicht darauf, alle diese Artefakte zusammenzubringen. Und dann damit zum Herzen zu gehen. Die Kombi hat Dagoth Ur in den Wahnsinn getrieben, und wen sonst noch, weiß ich nicht. In meinem letzten Leben habe ich dem ja anscheinend bewundernswert widerstanden - aber ich weiß ja nicht, ob das heißt, dass ich nicht in Gefahr bin.

Ich werde nun bald den Rückweg zur Geisterpforte antreten. Mein Schwert hat mehr Scharten als ich zählen könnte und die kurze Rast in Endusal, wo ich es, nachdem ich eine Tür hinter mir verbarrikadiert hatte, gewagt habe, für ein paar Momente die Augen zu schließen, sind auch keine Erholung gewesen.

Danach werde ich Odrosal in Angriff nehmen.

 

**26\. Sonnenuntergang**

Ich habe mich noch ein wenig weiter durch die Wildnis des Roten Berges geschlichen - ich bin in ein Tal gelangt, das in weitem Bogen um den Berg herumzuführen scheint. Jedoch bin ich auf mehrere Sechste-Haus-Leute auf einmal gestoßen, darunter einer dieser Erwachten Schläfer (oder war das Erleuchtet?), die mehr aussehen wie irgendwas, das einer Abbildung Hermaeus Moras nachempfunden wurde, als dass sie noch Mer ähneln. Jedenfalls habe ich mich lieber mit Almsivi-Intervention zurückgezogen, nachdem ich einen Blitz mehr eingesteckt hatte, als gesund ist. Ich habe mich die Nacht über in Ald'ruhn erholt und von Tuveso Beleth meine Ausrüstung in Ordnung bringen lassen und werde nun zu meiner Aufgabe zurückkehren.

 

**28\. Sonnenuntergang**

Ich habe nun auch die Seelenklinge. Nachdem ich sie erlangt hatte, habe ich auch die letzte Kraterfeste, abgesehen von Dagoth Ur, Tureynulal, aufgesucht, um Tureynul zu konfrontieren. Der Kampf wurde mir fast zum Verhängnis, da er einen dieser Erleuchteten Tentakel bei sich hatte. Wirklich, hätten die Sechste-Haus-Mitglieder nicht die Angewohnheit, einzelgängerisch in der Gegend herumzustromern, sondern sich ein BISSCHEN militärisch zu strukturieren, würde ich es niemals schaffen, im Alleingang durch ihre Festungen zu marschieren. Aber ich nehme an, das ist auch mal wieder ein Zeichen ihres Wahnsinns. Gelegentlich scheinen sie sich auch nur gegenseitig umzubringen - zumindest lagen in einer der Zitadellen jede Menge Leichen von erschlagenen Träumern. Sie scheinen aber trotz allem gelegentlich effizient sein zu können - sonst wären sie wohl kaum ein so großer Dorn in der Seite des Tribunals. Tureynul hauste im Übrigen in einer Bibliothek, einige der Bücher schienen mir recht selten. Doch ein Regal stand auch nur voll mit frivolen Texten wie zum Beispiel einer vollen Ausgabe der 'Wahren Barenziah'... es lässt Tureynul überraschend menschlich erscheinen. Aber einmal waren sie das ja auch alle. Und das ist das Beklemmende an der ganzen Sache.

Ich bin zurzeit in Balmora und erhole mich etwas. Ich habe außerdem Zeit gefunden, Kagrenacs Artefakte genauer zu begutachten - so unwohl mir dabei ist. Sie sind verdammt mächtig, selbst ich als Magielaie kann das spüren, aber da ist einfach etwas an ihnen... das nicht passt, besser kann ich es nicht sagen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich hier keine Fälschungen habe, ich kann nicht sagen, weshalb ich mir so sicher bin, aber gleich was Vivec schreibt, ich glaube, ich würde es nicht überleben, sie auch nur EINMAL ungeschützt zu berühren. Wenn all dies hier vorüber ist und alle falschen Götter wieder sterblich sind, werde ich versuchen, einen Weg zu finden, diese Gegenstände zu zerstören. Vivec sagt, dass ich mit ihrer Hilfe Kagrenacs Zauber um das Herz brechen könnte. Aber es bleibt ja doch das Herz eines Gottes - und eines verdammt hinterhältigen Gottes dazu, da kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. - Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich Vivec nicht wirklich traue.

Ich werde mich heute auf den Weg machen, um Dagoth Urs Zitadelle aufzusuchen. Trotz allen guten Ratschlägen weiß ich nicht, was mich erwartet. Und es treibt mich noch immer um, dass ich nach wie vor nicht wirklich weiß, was damals zur Zeit des ersten Rates vorgefallen ist. Ich soll einen Konflikt zu Ende bringen, dessen Teil ich einmal war, ohne zu wissen, was wirklich geschehen ist - ich werde den Gedanken nicht los, dass ich irgendetwas Entscheidendes übersehen könnte, nicht dabei, Dagoth Ur zu vernichten, das ist offensichtlich nötig, sondern im größeren Kontext. Ich habe da so ein Gefühl, so dumm das klingt.

Halb hoffe ich, halb fürchte ich, dass Dagoth Ur noch einmal versuchen wird, mit mir zu sprechen. Ich habe viele Fragen, doch ein wahnsinniger und verschlagener Beinahe-Gott ist nicht wirklich eine Quelle für Antworten und ich habe Angst, dass er irgendetwas sagen oder tun kann, dass mich zum Zweifeln bringt. Hier, bei Sonnenschein ist alles sehr eindeutig und meine Abscheu gegen seine Werke groß - doch in den letzten Tagen in Mitten des dauernden, beinahe hypnotisierenden Heulen des heißen, roten Sturms, da habe ich angefangen, jeden Wortwechsel mit seinen Kreaturen, und war er auch noch so kurz, ehe es zum Kampf kam, zu genießen, als wären sie angenehme Abwechslung von meinen einsamen Wanderungen. Es ist, als wenn das ganze Land innerhalb des Geisterwalls schwanger mit Wahnsinn ist und keine Immunität gegen Korprus hilft dagegen (wer weiß, vielleicht schadet sie sogar nur, denn Korprus ist, wenn die Behauptungen stimmen, auch nur eine der Arten, wie Dagoth Ur die Körper der von ihm Berührten formt... und ich BIN von der Krankheit befallen, das darf ich nicht vergessen).

 

**29\. Sonnenuntergang**

Ich habe Dagoth Urs Zitadelle erreicht - ein riesiger Komplex direkt am Krater - trotz allem Vorkundschaften habe ich den eigentlichen Weg erst gefunden, als ich schon da war und habe stattdessen Levitation verwendet, um hinzugelangen (ein Lob auf Verzauberungen). Es ist ein riesiger Komplex - die Dwemer, die das einst bauten, müssen auch schon wahnsinnig gewesen sein, so dicht an den Krater zu bauen. Selbst mir als Dunmer läuft der Schweiß in Strömen.

Als ich auf das Gelände kam, war ringsum keine Seele zu sehen - nur ein einzelner Klippenläufer krächzte über einer alten Dwemer-Statue. Der Eingang war fest verschlossen, doch das Tor sah aus wie in Arkngthand und so fand ich schließlich die Kurbel, um das Tor zu öffnen. Als ich eintrat, sprach Dagoth Ur zu mir. Es ist als wäre ich in einem dieser verfluchten Träume. Ich identifiziere mich nicht einmal wirklich mit dem Namen Nerevar... aber wenn er das sagt, klingt es so... persönlich.

So ruhig und erwartungsvoll erklingt, aus seinen Worten spricht doch der Wahnsinn... 'durch Feuer und Krieg, ich heiße dich willkommen'... wie verbogen ist sein Geist denn, wenn er meint, mir seine Horden entgegenzuwerfen, sei eine Geste des Willkommens. Eigentlich ist alles simpel. Ich habe einen Plan, ich habe alle Artefakte, die ich brauche. Ich habe meinen Schwertarm, der mir noch nie den Dienst versagt hat - die Herausforderungen hier sind schwer, aber das sollte mich nicht stören... und doch bin ich verwirrt, ich weiß nicht einmal wovon. Vielleicht, dass er so ehrlich klingt? Aber selsbt wenn er es wäre, täte das ja nichts zur Sache. Ich glaube, es ist dieser Ort, er zerüttet die Seele. Selbst der Lärm der Maschinen ist hier verworrener und eindringlicher als in anderen Dwemer-Bauten. Ich starre sie an und denke seltsame Dinge. Aber ich muss weiter, statt hier vor einer Tür zu sitzen und zu zaudern.

Ich habe eine Pflicht.

 --

 Hier sind zerbrochene Lampen. Oder ist Zerbrochen-Sein ihr natürlicher Zustand? Jedenfalls leuchten sie noch immer. Und ich glaube, ich finde das wichtiger, als gesund ist. Vielleicht ist es die Schwäche, der Kampf gerade eben war hart. Ein weiteres dieser Tentakelwesen. Ich sollte bei weiteren Konfrontationen vorsichtiger sein. Doch im Moment bin ich... scheinbar... sicher. Das Turmzimmer hat nur eine Luke, ich habe den Mechanismus verkeilt. Die Augen schließen, nur einen Moment... aber nicht schlafen... nicht an diesem Ort, nicht, wo Stimmen sprechen, selbst im Wachen. Nicht, wo alles ein Mechanismus ist, der mich einpassen will.

 

**30\. Sonnenuntergang**

Verflucht! Ich bin doch eingeschlafen. Aber ich fühle mich besser.

 --

 Ich bin nun, nachdem ich gegen einen Aschvampir gekämpft habe - und sind das wirklich alles SEINE Brüder? Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass ich mich nach und nach durch jemandes Familie morden, um ihn dann am Ende... aber er schmeißt sie mir ja in den Weg. Und sind sie nicht auch unsterbliche 'Herzkrieger'? - Jedenfalls bin ich nun an einem Punkt, wo die Dwemer-Architektur einem schlichten Höhleneingang Platz macht. Ich hatte gerade einen sehr erschreckenden Moment, nachdem der Aschvampir (Gilvoth, das war sein Name, es stand auf einem Ring) es geschafft hatte, mit einem Zauber meine Intelligenz und meine Willenskraft zu verfluchen. Ich wollte einen Trank gegen den Effekt nehmen, doch keine der Flaschen sah aus, als wäre sie die Richtige - also versuchte ich, einen neuen zu brauen, doch mir ist so wirr im Kopf und ständig habe ich die Zutaten verwechselt - dann ist mir eingefallen, dass meine Gegengift-Tränke ja auch den Willen wieder herstellen, aber hab den Willen nicht aufgebracht, einen zu nehmen, sondern habe eine Fliege bei einer Leiche beobachtet, und dann habe ich erst nur den schwachen Trank gegriffen - aber jetzt bin ich wieder bereit, entschlossen zu sein... Intelligenztrank hab ich aber nicht. Bin zum Glück kein Magier. Hoffe nur, D. Ur will mich nicht zum Rätselduell herausfordern. Also auf... verdammt, welche Tür wollte ich noch gleich nehmen...?

\--

Es... ist vollbracht. Es ist am Ende alles so schnell gegangen.

Ich bin Dagoth Ur gegenüber getreten. Wir haben geredet. Es scheint, in seiner Paranoia hat er seine Pläne, seine Macht mit mir zu teilen, doch noch fallen gelassen... und ich muss gestehen, das mag mein Glück gewesen sein. Die Macht hätte ich niemals gewollt und ich bleibe dabei, dass ich Kagrenacs Artefakte in den Krater des Roten Berges werfen werde - oder was sonst sie vernichten mag, sobald ich gänzlich sicher sein kann, dass sie nicht mehr gebraucht werden. Doch hätte er mich mit offenen Armen empfangen, ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn hätte töten können... da war ein Moment... als wenn er mir einmal etwas bedeutet hätte... es war sehr verwirrend, diese Wiedergeburtssache ist wirklich kein Spaß. Ich meine, Nerevar hat ja dem Vernehmen nach nicht allzu viel gezögert, Dagoth-Ur - für eine Zeit - zu töten, warum sein Echo also MICH zögern lassen sollte, weiß ich nicht - doch am Ende hat es nichts zur Sache getan. Dagoth Ur hat mich förmlich um einen Kampf gebeten. Seine Antworten auf meine Fragen haben wenig Neues ergeben. Er glaubte wohl wirklich, ein großer Befreier zu sein, der seinen Anhängern göttliche Kraft verleiht.

Im Kampf hat er sich aber zu sehr auf seinen Götterstatus verlassen.

Im ersten Schlagabtausch konnte er mich mit einem Fluch treffen, der mich schwächte und verwirrte, doch ich fügte ihm - oder seinem Avatar - Wunden zu und er verschwand. Ich hatte glücklicherweise noch Heiltränke.

Hinter einer weiteren Tür wartete er in weit mächtigerer Form auf mich. Ich habe mich gar nicht erst auf einen Kampf eingelassen - wo er schon mit seiner Unsterblichkeit prahlte und mich zum Aufgeben überreden wollte - der Raum war eine riesige Kammer, in der der unfertige Akulakhan stand - und irgendwo dort vermutete ich auch das Herz Lorkhans. Um schnell außer Zauberreichweite zu kommen - und bei aller Göttlichkeit focht Dagoth Ur doch wie ein sterblicher Hexenmeister - bin ich mit einer Levitationsverzauberung in die Grube mit dem riesigen Maschinenwesen geschwebt. Auch hier brodelte Lava - wie das Gerät das aushalten konnte, habe ich in all der Eile nicht gesehen. Jedenfalls war auch das Herz dort und ich habe es nach Vivecs Anleitung geschlagen - als der Zauber brach, verschwand das Herz - doch es ist göttlichen Ursprungs, ich bezweifle, dass es so gänzlich fort ist, wie es scheint. Ich bin sicher, selbst in Lorkhans kleinem Finger steckt noch mehr Gerissenheit, als der vereinte Rat der Telvanni aufbringen könnte (oh, ich hoffe, dass nicht NOCH mehr göttliche Körperteile auf Nirn herumspuken...).

Seiner Macht beraubt, war Dagoth Ur meiner Klinge genauso wenig gewachsen wie jeder andere Sterbliche auch. Doch gleichzeitig begann die Erde zu beben, die Lava zu schäumen, und Akulakhan brach in sich zusammen, ich bin mit knapper Not aus der Kammer entkommen.

 

Der Fluch ist gebrochen... ich hoffe, dass nun wirklich auch die Pest vorüber ist. Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich nun tun werde. Vermutlich ist es meine Pflicht, sicher zu gehen, dass auch das Tribunal nun wirklich wieder sterblich ist. Und ich habe dem einen Bretonen der Ald'ruhner Magiergilde zugesagt, für ihn nach Solstheim zu reisen. Oder ich könnte endlich herausfinden, weshalb letzten Monat dieser Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft hinter mir her war. Und sicherlich gibt es genug Pflichten für mich im Haus Redoran. Ich hoffe, dass Caius Cosades nicht mit neuen Befehlen für mich aus Cyrodiil zurückkehrt. Mir ist dieses Land mehr ans Herz gewachsen, als in drei Monaten möglich sein sollte - vieleicht ist auch das ein Echo meiner Vergangenheit- ich habe einen Wahnsinnigen getötet, der Morrowind wieder in die Freiheit führen wollte, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Morrowind - dass Resdayn seine Freiheit nicht verdient. Sollte das Kaiserreich fallen und meine Pflicht ihm gegenüber enden, wäre ich dankbar - doch ich bin als Klinge vereidigt und werde meinen Eid nicht brechen, wenn nicht Eid gegen Eid steht.

 --

 ...als ich gehen wollte, erschien mir Azura. Sie hat mich von der Prophezeiung losgesprochen, gesagt, sie sei erfüllt. - doch dass Morrowind mich noch immer braucht. Außerdem gab sie mir einen magischen Ring. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich mich fühle, aber dass meine Schuld beglichen ist - wie auch immer sie zustande gekommen ist - ist erleichternd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, ich habe keine von den Fehlern in den NPC-Namen mehr drin. Ich habe beim Mitschreiben ursprünglich oft welche drin gehabt und dann irgendwann regelrecht einen Sport daraus gemacht. Aber ich habe versucht, sie zu bereinigen.


	4. Abendstern

**1\. Abendstern**

Ich bin wieder in Ald'ruhn. Der Geisterwall ist nicht mehr. Ich nehme an, das ist ein Zeichen, dass das Tribunal auch seine Macht verloren hat - aber diese Tatsache scheint noch nicht die Runde gemacht zu haben. Es gibt immer noch Pest- und Corprus-kranke Wesen und welche von Dagoth Urs Aschgeschöpfen, die zu umnachtet scheinen, um zu akzeptieren, dass ihre Sache nicht mehr ist. Aber über dem Roten Berg ist nun der Himmel klar rund die Aschstürme sind viel weniger stark geworden.

\--

Ich habe mit Athyn Sarethi gesprochen, um zu erfahren, ob Aufgaben anstehen. In der Tat wurde noch immer sein Sohn des Mordes an seinem guten Freund beschuldigt. Nachforschungen ergaben, dass eine der Sechsten-Haus-Aschestatuetten Varvur Sarehti bei der Tat kontrolliert hatte.

 

**3\. Abendstern**

Ich bin gerade in Sadrith Mora, in Hausangelegenheiten.

Nachdem ich vorgestern den Hlaalu-Adligen Ondres Nerano dazu bringen sollte, aufzuhören, schlecht über unseren verblichenen Ratsvorsteher zu reden - er weigerte sich und forderte mich zum Duell. Er besaß allerdings offenbar noch nicht einmal Waffen und selbst mit seinen Fäusten kaum Geschick. Ich bin nun selbst kein großer Faustkämpfer, aber ich hatte kein übriges Schwert, das ich ihm hätte anbieten können, und es wäre kaum ehrenhaft gewesen, mit der Klinge auf einen Unbewaffneten loszugehen. Ich bin also froh, dass wir keine Zuschauer hatten, denn besonders elegant war keiner von uns beiden. Es gelang mir mehrfach, Serjo Nerano zu Fall zu bringen, doch er rappelte sich mindestens dreimal wieder taumelnd auf, ehe er klein bei gab, wenn auch er aussah, als würde er am liebsten weiter sinnlos auf mich einschlagen. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob das Verhalten noch ehrenhaft ist, oder eher ein Zeichen geistiger Einfältigkeit - aber so oder so ist die Tapferkeit und Sturheit zu bewundern - der gute Mer bräuchte nur mal eine Ausbildung, wie man kämpft...

Anschließend habe ich einen Schmugglerposten aufgebracht und gerade habe ich Delyna Mandas, die Enkelin des Redoran-Vertreters in Ebenherz, befreit, die in Tel Fyr gefangen gehalten wurde. Den Grund verstehe ich nicht wirklich. Divayth Fyr tat, als habe er noch nie von ihr gehört, und meinte, ich könne gerne nach ihr suchen, während seine Töchter den Namen zu kennen schienen, aber sagten, das sei Sache ihres Vaters. Letztendlich saß sie in einer Zelle hinter einer simplen mit einer Falle versehenen Tür, unbewacht. Weder sie noch irgendwer im Fyr-Haushalt waren auskunftsfreudig, WAS da vorgefallen war - aber sie war sehr froh, wieder frei zu sein und eilte fort, um Pflichten nachzukommen, die sie in ihrer Gefangenschaft versäumt hatte... eine hübsche junge Dame. Sie gab mir ein Amulett, das ich als ihr Zeichen ihrem Vater bringen soll, der anscheinend durch ihren Verlust den Verstand verloren hat - sein Vater Llerar sagte etwas, das danach klang, als sei sie nicht das erste Mitglied der Familie, das in irgend einem Zwist mit Haus Telvanni verloren gegangen sei. Ich habe nicht weiter nachgefragt, es wirkte etwas zu persönlich.

 

**4\. Abendstern**

Ich habe Delynas Amulett zu ihrem Vater Arethan gebracht. Den armen Mer hat Sheogorath fest im Griff, aber wenigstens hat dieses Lebenszeichen seiner Tochter ihn dazu gebracht, aufzuhören, sich als Räuberhauptmann zu gebärden. Er hieß mich, seinen Freund Athyn Sarethi zu bitten, ihn doch einmal wieder zu besuchen.

Athyn Sarethi beförderte mich zum Rang eines Hausvetters, als er hörte, dass ich es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, diese Sache ohne Blutvergießen zu regeln.

Anschließend hörte ich mich bei den anderen Ratsherren um, ob weitere Aufgaben anstünden. Garisa stellte mir in Aussicht, sich für meinen weiteren Aufstieg in der Haushirarchie einzusetzen, wenn ich ihm helfen könnte, die Schließung der Caldera-Minen zu veranlassen. Er meinte, angesichts der involvierten Parteien werde es sicherlich nicht schwer fallen, Hinweise auf Korruption zu finden. Und in Betracht der Tatsache, dass Caldera dem Vernehmen nach ursprünglich Redoran-Territorium war, kann ich dem nur zustimmen. Ich werde mich bei den Minenarbeitern und Sklaven dort umhören, ich verstehe mich mit einigen von ihnen recht gut - zumindest waren sie immer recht freundlich.

Vielleicht werden sie sich nun aber auch nicht mehr trauen, mit mir zu reden - seit ich Dagoth Ur besiegt habe, verfallen die meisten einfachen Leute und selbst einige gestandene Krieger in ehrfürchtiges Stottern, wenn sie mich sehen. Es hat definitiv seine Vorzüge, KEIN landweitbekannter Held zu sein.

\--

Brara Morvayn bat mich, die 'entstellten Kreaturen von jenseits des Geisterwalls' in ihrem Haus zu töten, im Kampf gegen die ihr Mann und ihr Sohn gestorben waren. Anscheinend hatte es auch in ihrem Haushalt eine Aschestatue gegeben und sie meinte, diese habe die Kreaturen angezogen. Sie hieß mich, die Statue finden und zur Vernichtung in den Tempel bringen. Die Kreaturen erwiesen sich als Corprusopfer. Das Haus war sehr verwüstet und es gab überall Zeichen des Sechsten Hauses - ich frage mich, wer sie angebracht hat. Vielleicht waren die Corprus-Wesen noch etwas bei Verstand, als sie eindrangen. Oder einer der Morvayns wurde von der Statue kontrolliert, wie ja auch Varvur. Wie dem auch sei, ich habe die Statue an Lloros Sarano übergeben, der sie vernichten wird. Ich glaube, es wird noch lange dauern, ehe alle Reste von Dagoth Urs Wahnsinn Morrowind verlassen haben werden.

\--

Ich habe einen Abstecher nach Ald Velothi gemacht, da Athyn meinte, Theldyn Virith könnte Aufgaben für mich haben (hatte er: Ich soll eine Expedition der Redoraner suchen, die einige Telvanni aus dem Velothi-Turm Shishi vertreiben sollte). Unterwegs bin ich einem Träumer begegnet, der zwar keine Entstellungen aufwies, für den die Zerstörung der Macht des Herzens aber wohl doch zu spät kam. Er brabbelte irgendetwas von der Stille und raunzte mich an. Letzteres ist natürlich nicht das Problem. Ich frage mich nur, wie vielen anderen es so ergangen ist, wie ihm.

 

**5\. Abendstern**

Ich habe Theldyn den Bericht gebracht. Er bedankte sich. Jedoch muss ich sagen, dass irgendetwas an der Situation in Shishi seltsam war: Einer der Soldaten meinte, obwohl sie alle Telvanni (und keiner von denen war ein Dunmer, ich bezweifle, dass es Leute von irgendeiner Bedeutung in Haus Telvanni waren, wenn überhaupt Telvanni) getötet hätten, höre er im unteren Raum oft seltsame Geräusche - ich konnte jedoch nichts finden. Und auch, dass der Anführer des Unternehmens, Breram Selas, einfach vergessen zu haben schien, den Bericht anzuschicken, ist sonderbar. Ich habe den Bericht nicht angesehen, vielleicht wäre darin eine Erklärung zu finden gewesen.

 

**6\. Abendstern**

Ich versuche gerade, für Serjo Garisa Llethri Beweise der Korruption in Caldera zu finden. Seltsamerweise war es ausgerechnet eine Khajiit-Sklavin, die mir sagen konnte, wo in seinen Gemächern Odral Helvi seine geheimen Aufzeichnungen hat. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass sie nicht immer in den Minen eingesetzt wurde. Nun muss ich also ein Buch stehlen... nicht gerade mein Fachgebiet, aber wenn es hilft, einen Rechtsbruch aufzudecken, wo Haus Redoran benachteiligt wurde...

\--

Das Buch war leicht zu finden, anscheinend wird Geld zur 'Aschland-Vermögensverwaltung' bei Seite geschafft.

\--

Garisa Llethri möchte nun, dass ich die Schließung der Caldera-Minen veranlasse - wie, da gab er mir keinen Hinweis. Aber es ergibt Sinn - wenn er mich als neues Ratsmitglied befürworten soll, ist es nur sinnvoll, dass ich ihm zuerst einen Beweis bringe, dass ich in der Lage bin, die Interessen von Haus Redoran auch auf schwierigem Pflaster zu vertreten.

Ich bin aber außerdem noch bei Hlaren Ramoran vorbeigegangen. Athyn hatte gemeint, seine Familie habe - ähnlich der seinen - in letzter Zeit Schwierigkeiten gehabt und er könne Hilfe gebrauchen - da ist es mir egal, ob ich seine Stimme im Rat brauche, ich helfe gerne. Tatsächlich hat er mich aber nur darum gebeten, Steuern aus Gnisis für ihn abzuholen und eine alte Bekanntschaft, Nabilie Saren, in Vivec für ihn zu finden, um herauszufinden, wie es ihr geht. So wie er über sie sprach, klang es, als wäre sie eine alte Flamme.

Ich werde nun nach Caldera und dann nach Vivec reisen.

\--

Das Schließen der Minen gestaltet sich schwierig. Wir haben vielleicht die Korruptionsbeweise - doch die Verwaltung besteht aus Kaiserreichs- und Hlaalu-Leuten. Mehrere Leute hier gaben mir unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass ich die Minenvorsteher töten müsste, um weiter zu kommen - doch keiner von ihnen ist die Art von Person, die auf eine Herausforderung eingehen würde. Ich bin daher zu den Sklaven und Minenarbeitern gegangen - dort habe ich ja schon vorher guten Rat erhalten. Die kleinen Leute sehen eben andere Dinge.

Eine Sklavin meinte, ich sollte die Sklaven befreien und so einen Aufstand anstiften. Sicherlich war der Rat nicht uneigennützig, aber es könnte funktionieren. Es scheint mir immer noch eine sehr verschlagene Technik - doch wenn der ehrliche Weg durch die Unehrlichkeit der Feinde unmöglich ist, ist dies zumindest noch der weniger ehrenrührige Weg.

 

**7\. Abendstern**

Ich habe Navilie Saren gefunden - sie lebt entehrt als Kleinhändlerin in St. Olms. Ihre Familie wollte kaum darüber reden und warnte mich, mit ihr zu sprechen, würde einen selbst entehren. Was auch immer sie getan hat, um in diese Situation zu geraten, ich habe ihr dennoch Serjo Hlaren Ramorans Anliegen vorgetragen - sie erwiderte, sie möge 'seine Art, wie ein verwirrter Skrib herumzulungern' nicht und würde selbst in ihrer Lage nicht mit ihm sprechen wollen. Das alles spricht von einer sehr schwierigen Vergangenheit der beiden - doch das ist nicht meine Angelegenheit. Ich werde nach Ald'ruhn zurückkehren und Hlaren Ramoran berichten, und auch Garisa Llethri mitteilen, dass wegen der Sklavenflucht die Minen stilliegen, und nun ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, auf den Putz zu hauen, um sie ganz zu schließen oder die Anerkennung, dass Caldera Redoran-Territorium ist, zu bekommen. Da muss es ja irgendwo noch legitime Dokumente geben.

\--

Garisa Llethri gab mir als Dank für meine Bemühungen in Caldera ein paar Ebenerzstiefel und seine Unterstützung, und auch Hleran Ramoran, obgleich enttäuscht von meinen Neuigkeiten, gewährte mir seine Stimme. Miner Arobar hingegen, der letzte Ratsherr, dessen Fürsprache ich brauche, lehnte ohne Erklärung, mit nur einem höflichen 'Ich habe nichts gegen Euch, aber ich kann Euch nicht helfen' ab. Athyn sieht darin ein weiteres Indiz zusätzlich zu Miner Arobars Stimmverhalten im Rat, dass er unter Telvanni-Einfluss steht. Ich werde nun also in Sadrith Mora Nachforschungen anstellen. Und dabei sicherlich so subtil wie ein balzendes Kagouti sein, ich kenne mich.

\--

Der Herr im Torbogen, der die Urkunden der Gastlichkeit ausstellt, Angaredhel, heißt er, denke ich (irgendwie klingt sein Name jedenfalls fast wie ein Altmer-Name), meinte, Neloth habe bei Miner Arobars Verhalten die Finger im Spiel. War nicht schwer zu erfahren, die Telvanni sind bei so etwas ziemlich schamlos. Oder Aredhel mag mich einfach.

\--

In Tel Naga waren die Leute allesamt verschlossen, was das Thema betraf. Im Ort wussten mehrere Einheimische nur das Selbe zu berichten, wie Angredhel. Schließlich habe ich mich entschlossen, in der Dreckigen Muriel zu fragen - so verlottertes Volk hat seine ganz eigenen Kanäle, das muss man ihnen lassen. Und tatsächlich erfuhr ich dort, Nartise Arobar werde von einem Telvanni als Geisel gehalten. Ich werde noch weiter fragen, doch zusammen beginnt sich ein schlüssiges Bild zu ergeben.

\--

Ich habe Nartise befreit und zum Hafen gebracht - ich schlug ihr vor, lieber direkt den Teleport nach Ald'ruhn zu nehmen, doch sie ist anscheinend kein Freund dieses Transportmittels und meinte, auf dem Schiff sei sie sicher genug. Ich bot ihr auch an, sie wenigstens weiter zu begleiten, aber sie meinte, sie würde sich nicht noch einmal überraschen lassen, und würde den Weg alleine schaffen. Ich kann nicht mehr tun, als meine Hilfe anbieten.

Sie trug mir auf, ihrem Vater Miner Arobar Bescheid zu geben, dass sie frei sei.

\--

Miner Arobar dankte mir und entschuldigte sich für sein vorhergehendes Verhalten. Er sagte mir seine Unterstützung in meinen Bemühungen um einen Ratssitz zu.

\--

Ich habe mit Galsa Gindu über den Bau einer Festung gesprochen - ich brauche nun also einen Bauauftrag vom Herzog.

 

**8\. Abendstern**

In Ebenherz bin ich noch nicht dahinter gekommen, wie ich nun an eine Baugenehmigung kommen kann. Der Herzog selbst ist nicht so einfach zu sprechen und alle Leute fühlen sich nicht zuständig. Am Ende bin ich nun völlig abgelenkt worden: Ich habe nämlich die Magierin gefunden, die Transporte nach Gramfeste anbietet, anscheinend hatte es wegen der Pest eine teilweise Abriegelung Vvardenfells gegeben, die noch nicht wieder aufgehoben ist. Ich hatte das gar nicht so richtig mitbekommen - keiner redet davon, Versorgungsengpässe gibt es nicht und ich hatte bisher nicht versucht, zu gehen. Wie dem auch sei, Asciene Rane meinte, sie könnte mich sofort nach Gramfeste bringen. Ich war etwas überrumpelt (ich hatte gedacht, es würde vielleicht eine Schiffsverbindung geben) - aber da ich nicht sicher war, ob ich sie noch einmal später wiederfinden würde, habe ich ihr Angebot angenommen - und hier bin ich nun.

 

**9\. Abendstern**

Auf Grund des Rates einer Königlichen Wache habe ich mich auf der Suche nach der Dunklen Bruderschaft in die Kanalisation begeben. Ihr Versteck in den Ruinen von Alt-Gramfeste habe ich dann auch gefunden. Glücklicherweise bin ich der Bande der Schwarzen Pfeile nicht begegnet - alle sagten mir, selbst als mächtiger Krieger sollte ich vor diesen als Bettlern getarnten Raubmördern reißausnehmen, da sie hochgiftige Pfeile werfen.

Mit einigen mehr Gift-neutralisierungs-Tränken würde ich diese Aussage ja auf die Probe stellen, aber ich bin gerade etwas voll bepackt, und doch denkbar schlecht ausgestattet. Eine Frau, Narisa Adus, bat mich, den Geist ihres Geliebten Variner, der im Kampf gegen die Schwarzen Pfeile fiel, nach Nachricht für sie zu fragen, sollte ich ihn sehen.

Die Dunkle Bruderschaft selbst haust in Ruinen - sie müssen schon Jahrtausende alt sein, den Stalagmiten und Stalaktiten nach zu schließen. Ich frage mich, ob diese Stadt die aktuelle war, als mein früheres Selbst am Leben war - und wie sie so tief versunken ist. Erdbeben vielleicht?

Bisher habe ich zwar gegen jede Menge Dunkle Brüder gekämpft, aber einer Antwort, warum mich jemand tot sehen will (jemand, der dafür eine unter Dunmer nicht angesehene Assassinengilde benutzen würde, wohl gemerkt), bin ich nicht näher gekommen.

Ich habe ein wenig in einer der Ruinen gerastet und werde nun weitersuchen.

\--

Habe jemanden gefunden, der hier etwas zu sagen zu haben schien - Dandras Nules - es war ein langer Kampf. Er verteidigte sich gut, auch wenn er kaum einen Treffer landete. Er starb mit den Worten: "Richtet meinem Herren aus, dass ich versagt habe." Bei seinen Sachen fand sich der Auftrag, mich zu töten, beauftragt durch einen "H.".

Ich würde ja gerne den Wunsch eines Sterbenden ehren - insbesondere, da ich ohnehin seinen Auftraggeber stellen möchte - aber leider ist "H" eine etwas vage Angabe, gelinde gesagt - selbst wenn man in Betracht ziehen muss, dass dieses H reich genug, um einen Mord zu beauftragen, und an meinem Tod interessiert sein muss. Vielleicht können die Wachen mir weiterhelfen - Kriminalität bekämpfen ist ja ihr Beruf.

\--

Gramfeste ist wirklich eine beeindruckende Stadt. Sie kann sich an Größe leicht mit den Städten in Cyrodiil messen, aber wirkt ganz anders. Ich bin bei nur einem Gang über den Basar darum gebeten worden, einer jungen Dame zu helfen, einen freundlichen Mann zu finden, wurde fast für eine Theatergruppe rekrutiert und wurde in einen Kampf gegen einen zerlumpten Irren verwickelt, der sich für einen mächtigen Zauberer-Tyrannen hielt...

\--

Nach vielen Gesprächen mit der Bevölkerung hat sich doch der Verdacht erhärtet, dass mein "H." niemand anderes als der König höchst selbst ist - er entledigt sich wohl oft seiner Gegner - obgleich ich nicht weiß, wie ich ihm zum Zeitpunkt des Attentates schon ein Dorn im Auge sein konnte. Ich könnte nachvollziehen, wie er sich von meinem Einfluss als Nerevarine und Hortator bedroht fühlen könnte, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die Assassinen zu mir kamen, wusste ich noch nicht einmal davon, dass ich von der Prophezeiung betroffen sein KÖNNTE. Ich war nichts als ein beliebiger entlassener Gefangener, der kleine Aufträge für den kaiserlichen Geheimdienst ausführte und gelegentlich Banditen jagte! Doch ich fürchte, ich werde nie mehr erfahren. Jemand riet mir, wegen der Bruderschaftsangriffe mit Tienius Delitian, dem Hauptmann der Königlichen Wache, zu sprechen. Es hieß, er sei Helseth loyal ergeben, aber auch ein Mann von Ehre - nun, er gab auf Konfrontation mit dem Brief zu, dass Helseth meinen Tod beauftragt hatte und bot mir an, ich könne mich mit dem König gut stellen, wenn ich in Erfahrung brächte, wie die Leute über den Tod des letzten Königs - Athyn Llethan, redeten. Doch da ich bereits aus Gerüchten wusste, dass er ziemlich sicher von Helseth ermordet worden war und ich mir denken konnte, dass dieser Späh-Auftrag darin münden würde, die 'Verleumdungen' zum Schweigen zu bringen, lehnte ich ab. Tienius ist ein loyaler Mann, aber er hat einen fragwürdigen Geschmack darin, WEM er loyal ist. Ich weiß, dass ich mir das Leben nicht gerade leicht mache, indem ich den König als Feind behalte, aber was soll ich sonst machen - den König zum Duell fordern? Ich habe den starken Verdacht, das würde nicht funktionieren. Vieleicht sollte ich Gramfeste zunächst verlassen, und mich auf Vvardenfell umhören, wie weit Helseths Einfluss dort reicht... vieleicht fällt mir noch eine Möglichkeit ein, wie ich herausfinden kann, WIE Helseth auf die Idee gekommen ist, mich beseitigen zu wollen - und wie schlimm er als König ist. Nach allem, was ich höre, ist er vor allem gut im Meucheln. Aber so übel das ist, die entscheidendste Frage ist ja: Dient er als König dem Wohl Morrowinds? Aus einem Pamphlet seiner Gegner habe ich zumindest entnommen, dass er zuweilen seinen Einfluss geltend macht, um Steuer- und Zolllasten für gewisse Parteien - auf freilich nicht legale Wiese - zu lindern. Wenn er diese Fähigkeit auch zu Gunsten Morrowinds einsetzte, wäre das, angesichts der Ungerechtigkeit dieser Zölle, ein Punkt für ihn.

\--

Bin für's Erste wieder in Ebenherz und habe vom Herzog ohne Umschweife den Bauauftrag gekriegt - nachdem ich den Mann endlich gefunden hatte! (Ich werde mich in kaiserlichen Festungen nie zurechtfinden...)

Später werde ich aber bestimmt noch mal nach Gramfeste reisen - und dabei größte Vorsicht walten lassen.

 

**10\. Abendstern**

Meine Festung ist in Auftrag. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich bin so viele Jahre durch die Gegend geirrt. Und nun habe ich, in nur wenigen Monaten, einen Ort gefunden, der sich anfühlt, als wenn ich wirklich hier hergehöre...

Während ich auf das Voranschreiten der Bauarbeiten warte, werde ich endlich nach Solstheim reisen und dem stotternden Bretonen helfen, seine Expedition wiederzufinden.

 

**11\. Abendstern**

Solstheim ist ein Loch... kalt und voller Nord - und keiner hat eine Ahnung, wo dieses "Auge des Wolfes" zu finden ist... aber dafür bestürmen einen alle mit vielen anderen Bitten, zu denen ich kaum "Nein" sagen kann. Vor allem der Legionsposten hier, die Eisfalterfestung. Der Hauptmann scheint überzeugt zu sein, dass ich die Lösung für alle Probleme bin, die sie gerade haben.

Er möchte, dass ich Fällen von Waffenschmuggel nach Vvardenfell nachgehe und dabei mit seinen Leuten kooperiere. Ich werde gerne helfen - aber erst einmal muss ich sehen, dass ich meine Ausrüstung ausbessere und alle die Dinge loswerde, die sich am Grunde meiner Tasche angesammelt haben... es wird mir gerade wirklich zu nervig, wie ein Packesel herumzulaufen.

 

**14\. Abendstern**

Nachdem ich mich in Ald'ruhn etwas ausgeruht und in Caldera einige wertvolle Stücke an den seltsamen Skamp verkauft habe, der dort mit einer Gruppe Orks zusammenlebt, habe ich beschlossen, da es noch immer eine Weile dauern wird, ehe die ersten Teile meiner Festung stehen, hinzugehen und Meister Aryon mit seiner Allianz mit den Zainab auszuhelfen - Leute vereinen, indem ich sie alle von meiner Führungsqualität überzeuge, ist schließlich das Eine - aber das Andere, das daraus folgt ist, dass ich mich für diese Einheit auch einsetze.

Ich bin von Ald'ruhn aus über den Roten Berg gewandert - es tut gut, gelegentlich einfach querfeldein zu laufen.

Der Anführer von Aryons Söldnergarde, Turedus Talanian, hat mich gebeten, herauszufinden, was für Handelswaren bei den Zainab auf Interesse stoßen würden, um mit Handel gute Beziehungen aufzubauen.

\--

Die Zainab-Krieger, mit denen ich sprach, meinten, ihr Stamm bräuchte nichts von den Siedlern. Eine der Frauen meinte jedoch, Krankheitsheiltränke seien ein notwendiges Gut - sie sagte aber auch, dass bei den Aschländern niemand auf Frauen hören würde... ihre Kultur hat da doch ihre Eigenheiten. Ich denke mal, ich kann froh sein, ein Mann zu sein. Wäre Nerevar als Frau wiedergeboren worden, ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir den Respekt der Ashkhans hätte verschaffen können...

 

**15\. Abendstern**

Auf dem Weg zurück nach Ald'ruhn bin ich noch bei Berwen in Tel Mora vorbeigegangen, um mich zu erkundigen, ob Girith mit seinen wiedererlangten Guarhäuten gut angekommen sei. Sie bejahte und bedankte sich überschwänglich. Sie gab mir Heiltränke und einen Ring, der zwar unscheinbar aussieht, aber den Gegner verheerend schwächen kann. Da das nicht meinem Kampfstil entspricht (ich siege lieber durch mein Können), werde ich den wohl verkaufen.

\--

Ich habe mit Galsa Gindu und anschließend in Bal Isra mit dem orkischen Vorarbeiter gesprochen. Die Arbeiten an meiner Festung gehen gut voran.

 

**16\. Abendstern**

Auf Solstheim habe ich heute den ganzen Tag vergeblich am Fjalding-See nach der verschollenen Missionarin gesucht. Ich habe sogar - aber nur mit Kälteresistenz-Tränken - im See getaucht, für den Fall, dass sie ertrunken sei. Aber sie ist nirgends zu finden. Hier ganz in der Nähe ist diese 'Methalle', Thirsk, das soll ein Ort ungeschlachter Nord sein. Dort werde ich fragen. Vielleicht hat sie ja dort versucht, predigen zu gehen. Im Übrigen ist Solstheim eine triste, einsame Gegen mit monströsen Tieren und barbarischen Bewohnern. Ich verstehe mittlerweile, weshalb die einhellige Meinung auf Vvardenfell ist, dass Solstheim ein trostloser Ort ist.

Das einzig Spannende hier sind Goblins auf Kampfschweinen (oder so was in der Art).

 

**17\. Abendstern**

In den frühen Morgenstunden bin ich wieder zur Eisfalterfestung zurückgekehrt - mit der vermissten Missionarin Mirisa. Ich mag ja von Missionaren nicht viel halten, doch die Dinge, die ihr angetan wurden... ehrlose und niederträchtige Rohlinge ist das höflichste, was mir zur Bezeichnung der 'Brüder der Methalle' einfällt. Sie alle wussten, dass einer der ihren die Frau in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt hielt und ihr unaussprechliche Dinge antat - und sagten, sie könnten nichts tun, da er ein Clanbruder sei. Eine Gemeinschaft, die ihre Mitglieder für Untaten nicht bestraft, ist ihren Namen nicht wert. Kein einziger von ihnen war bereit, zur Verteidigung der Frau einzutreten - das ist, was Nord unter Ehre verstehen, pah! Ich habe den Untäter im Zweikampf getötet. Die Leute von Tirsk meinten, es sei nicht schade um ihn. Es ändert nichts daran, dass sie selbst der Verachtung wert sind.

 

**18\. Abendstern**

Ich habe mich des Schmuggler-Problems angenommen und dazu Saenus Lusius' Hilfe in Anspruch genommen, denn kämpfen kann ich selbst gut genug. Es war nicht allzu schwer, mit seiner Erfahrung und Kenntnis der Leute einen Hinweis auf das Versteck der Schmuggler zu bekommen. Der Kampf gegen diese stellte sich allerdings als herausfordernder als erwartet dar, da sie alle Lähmungszauber auf ihren Waffen hatten - nicht gerade die feine Art... aber schlau, das muss man ihnen lassen. Der Anführer der Bande bat mich, ihn im Tausch für eine Axt entkommen zu lassen. Er mag, wie Lusius meinte, 'Mäuler zu stopfen' haben, aber irgendeine Ausrede finden alle Kriminellen. Es muss wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass ich NICHT darauf eingegangen bin.

Das eigentlich Bemerkenswerte - und hochgradig Beunruhigende - ereignete sich heute Nacht, als wir zur Festung zurückkehrten: Denn diese war von einer Meute Werwölfe überrannt worden - laut Gaea Artoria sogar einer fremdartigen Art dieser Wesen. Der Hauptmann ist seit dem Angriff verschollen, Gaea hat mich beauftragt, bei einem Dorf von Nord-Eingeborenen, den 'Skaal', nachzuforschen. Sie hatte wenig gute Worte für dieses Volk übrig - und da es Nord sind, bin ich geneigt, ihr zu glauben - allerdings waren ihre Gründe etwas zweifelhaft. Wolfs- und Bärengeister zu verehren klingt sicher etwas primitiv, und es IST möglich, dass sie mit Hirkine im Bunde sind, aber für mich klangen ihre Beschimpfungen doch mehr nach der üblichen Kaiserkult-Skepsis gegenüber nicht-Aedra-Anhängern.

Wie dem auch sei, Gaea gab mir einen Skaal-Schädel, den ich den Skaal bringen soll, um mich mit ihnen gut zu stellen. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass der Schädel aus einem Grab entwendet wurde und sie ihn zurück haben möchten - denn sonst kann es kaum als Zeichen der Freundschaft gedeutet werden, den Schädel eines Ansässigen ins Dorf zu tragen... ich frage mich, weshalb Gaea den Schädel parat hatte - sie wirkt recht anständig und ich möchte sie nur ungern der Grabräuberei verdächtigen, und selbst wenn, ist es wohl weniger schwerwiegend, bei einem Volk, das nicht so in Gemeinschaft mit den Toten lebt, wie wir Dunmer... aber trotzdem. Nord mögen ungeschlachte Barbaren mit liederlicher Moral sein - aber auch sie achten ihre Ahnen sehr hoch.

Wie dem auch sei, ich werde mich wohl oder übel auf machen, um den Hauptmann zu finden - wo auch immer ich hingehe, diese Dinge bleiben immer an mir hängen, selbst bei der Legion, und dabei haben die Leute, die dafür ausgebildet sind!

Trotzdem, sie wirken so aufgelöst, es wäre unmenschlich, meine Hilfe NICHT anzubieten. Aber zuerst muss ich meine Rüstung wieder ausbessern, die hat im letzten Kampf doch einige Dellen bekommen... verfluchte Lähmungszauber!

 

**19\. Abendstern**

Ich habe das Skaal-Dorf erreicht. Seltsame Leute. Sie scheinen ganz anders als andere Nord, aber ihre Religion ist die Seltsamste, von der ich je gehört habe. Sie reden immer zu von 'dem Schöpfer'. Keine Ahnung, welchen Gott sie damit meinen, an der Schöpfung der Welt waren ja einige beteiligt. Und sie brechen in andächtige Begeisterung aus, wenn sie von Dingen wie 'Schnee' oder 'Wölfen' oder 'Bären' reden. Und irgendeine Welt-Harmonie ist ihnen anscheinend auch sehr wichtig.

Da ich im Auftrag der Kaiserlichen hier bin, hat mich ihr Clanführer, oder wie nun die korrekte Bezeichnung für Tharsten Herzfangs Amt ist, beauftragt, die Frevel gegen diese Harmonie, die die Legion verursacht haben soll, wieder gut zu machen…

Und überall liegt hier Schnee. Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich noch immer keine Spur dieses Windschiffs habe, dessentwegen ich EIGENTLICH nach Solstheim gekommen bin...

Wenigstens scheinen die Skaal auch einen gesunden Hass auf Werwölfe zu haben.

 

**20\. Abendstern**

Ich bin gerade auf einer seltsamen Queste zu magischen Menhiren, auf die mich der Skaal-Schamane geschickt hat. Mit einer Kindergeschichte und einer Karte als Hilfestellung... immerhin, einen dieser Steine habe ich schon mit dem 'Ritual der Geschenke' bedenken können - aber ich muss noch über die ganze Insel. Und Solstheim ist wirklich voll von Leuten, die nichts wollen, außer Fremden den Schädel einschlagen.

Gerade war ich in einer Höhle - dachte, vielleicht finde ich einen Rastplatz... aber stattdessen war dieses Eisloch voll mit Fryse-Hexen - es war gruselig. Sie taten nichts. Redeten nicht, traten nicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen - ja blinzelten nicht. Und sie alle sehen bis aufs Haar gleich aus. Man sollte meinen, nach der ganzen 6.-Haus-Sache sollte eine Insel voller Zwillinge mich nicht mehr einschüchtern, aber wenigstens haben Dagoth Urs Aschkreaturen sich noch wie Leute benommen - wie wahnsinnige Leute, aber immer noch wie Leute. Diese Frauen hier sehen vielleicht normal aus - aber wie sie in dieser Höhle stehen... das ist als wären sie inaktive Dampf-Zenturionen oder so. Angeblich stehen sie im Dienste Kynes - zumindest sagen die Leute hier das. Wenn das wahr ist, dann ist Kynareth gerade offiziell bei mir zur gruseligsten Aedra avanciert.

\--

Es ist verdammt kalt! Ich suche schon die ganze Nacht nach einem Rastplatz. Ohne Erfolg. Gerade eben bin ich an einer Dwemer-Ruine vorbeigekommen - und im Gegensatz zu denen auf Vvardenfell sah die wirklich wie eine Ruine aus - und überall wimmelte es von diesen "Rieklingen". Was die eigentlich sind, konnte mir noch keiner sagen. Ich bin auf die Leiche einer Dunmerin getstoßen, hübsch und jung, ein Jammer. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer sie war. Außer schlichter Kleidung und einem Stahldolch ohne Verzauberung hatte sie nichts dabei - wenn sie nicht gerade ausgeraubt wurde (und wie diese Rieklinge drauf sind, würden die wohl eher Schuhe als Gold oder Waffen stehlen), scheint sie mir keine Abenteurerin gewesen zu sein. Ich frage mich, was sie in diese fürchterliche Einöde verschlagen haben mag. Wenn ich wieder in zivilisierte Gegenden komme, werde ich die Ohren offen halten, ob jemand eine junge Frau vermisst. Gerade kann ich nichts weiter tun, als beten, dass ihre Seele zu ihren Ahnen gefunden hat. Das hier ist wahrlich kein schöner Ort zum Sterben... allerdings auch nicht zum Leben...

Verdammt ich bin so müde - aber wenn ich mich in dieser Kälte hinlege, wache ich sicher nicht mehr auf.

\--

Ich... ich bin in der Höhle des Wassers des Lebens - durchgefroren - und halb ertrunken... oh, wenn ich doch ein Feuer hätte... aber ich Depp kann ja nicht einmal den einfachsten Feuerzauber - nein, ich MUSSTE ja einen Blitzzauber lernen, als ich mich entschieden habe, mich doch einmal an Zerstörungsmagie zu versuchen. Kann ich es wagen, einen Frostresistenztrank zu trinken und kurz zu schlafen? Es ist gar nicht soo kalt hier, oder?

20.? 21.? [Nachtrag: Definitiv schon der 21. Ich habe LANGE geschlafen]

Azura sei gedankt! Ich lebe noch. Das hätte ich nie und nimmer ausprobieren sollen, anscheinend war ich gestern schon zu umnachtet, um die Gefahr noch realistisch einzuschätzen... Ein Glück dass der Trank wohl wirklich lange genug gehalten hat... und ein Glück, dass ich hier in der Höhle einen Wasseratemtrank gefunden habe - so werde ich es vielleicht besser wieder heraus schaffen.

 

**22\. Abendstern**

Ich habe das Ritual des Erdsteins abgeschlossen. Die Sache mit der 'Melodie der Erde' war seltsam, fast klang es als hätte jemand aus dem Stöhnen der Erde während eines Bebens ein Musikstück gemacht.

Nun bin ich im Kolbjornhügelgrab, um für einen verschrobenen Nord namens Geilir seine von Draugr (das sind diese untoten Nord, die selbst im Tode noch nicht genug von betrunkenen Kneipenschlägereien zu haben scheinen) entführte Freundin zu finden. So, wie er über sie redete (er sagte, er habe sie aus dem Grab 'befreit' und nun spräche sie 'zu ihm') klingt so, dass ich halb befürchte, er ist wahnsinnig und es handelt sich bei Oddfried, seiner Freundin, am Ende um eine Mumie - aber es kann auch sein, dass sie wirklich eine Frau in Not ist, also werde ich nach ihr suchen.

\--

Ich hatte Recht. Oddfried ist ein Schädel. Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen, dass ich den Geist Wahnsinniger so gut verstehe, dass ich das bereits geahnt hatte? Sheogorath ist wohl allen, die mehr als nur ein ruhiges Leben führen, manchmal näher als es gut tut. Azura gib, dass ich nie als eines dieser traurigen, brabbelnden Geschöpfe ende, die er sein Eigen nennt!

 

**27\. Abendstern**

Sonnen- und Baumstein sind nun auch bestanden. beim Sonnenstein war ich sehr dankbar, den Ring Azuras zu tragen - andernfalls hätte ich in der Penumbra-Halle meine Hand nicht vor Augen gesehen. Das Baumritual war schwer, ich musste gegen sechs Zweiglinge zugleich kämpfen - zum Glück habe ich einen strategischen Hügel gefunden, von dem aus ich von oben Schläge austeilen konnte. In dem Gemetzel hätte ich den Riekling, der den Samen der ersten Bäume bei sich trug, fast nicht wiedergefunden.

Oh, und ich glaube, ich bin auch auf den Verantwortlichen für die Mondzuckervergiftungen gestoßen, über die sie sich auf der Festung solche Sorgen machen. Ein Irrer, der in einer Hütte im Wald wohnt und sich 'Onkel Schleckermaul' nennt. Sein khajiitischer Gehilfe hat sich mit den Drogen anscheinend bereits in den Tod gebracht.

\--

Nachdem ich für den Tierstein die halbe Nacht bei einem verwundeten weißen Bären gesessen habe, bis er sich soweit erholt hatte, dass er wieder laufen konnte, bin ich zum Skaaldorf zurückgekehrt, wo mir der Häuptling einen weiteren Test stellte, nachdem er mir eine magische Keule überreichte, die dem Stamm wohl sehr viel bedeutet - ich wusste nicht, wie ich höflich ablehnen sollte, aber habe erklärt, dass ich sie später mitnehmen werde, wenn ich weniger Gepäck habe - es ist ein Kraftakt, allein das Ding hochzuheben - und ich bin bei Weitem kein Schwächling! Es sagt so viel über nordische Kampftaktik aus... ich bevorzuge die tödliche Präzision und Geschwindigkeit meiner Klinge - was nicht heißt, dass ich den symbolischen Wert der Gabe nicht achten würde.

Die nächste Aufgabe war es, ein Verbrechen zu untersuchen. Ich bin da kein Experte, aber beharrlich Fragenstellen kann ich. Und halbwegs Menschenkenntnisse besitze ich ebenfalls. Es stellte sich schließlich heraus, dass der Diebstahl, um den es ging, eine falsche Anschuldigung war, aus Eifersucht über die Ehefrau des Beschuldigten. Ich war recht schnell darauf gekommen. Aber einen echten Beweis zu finden, war mühsam. Stellte sich heraus, dass der Verleumder in einem Brief an besagte Frau Andeutungen gemacht hatte. Ich musste, als alles aufgedeckt war, entscheiden, ob der ehrlose Betrüger den Wölfen vorgeworfen oder verbannt werden sollte. Ich habe wenig Mitleid für ehrlose Hunde, die zu so niedrigen Taktiken greifen, aber die Barbarei, jemanden von wilden Tieren zerreißen zu lassen, mag sie hier nun als heilig gelten oder nicht, widerspricht doch meiner Moral. Die Verbannung ist auf dieser grässlichen Insel vermutlich kaum weniger schlimm - zumal für einen Mann, der nicht kämpfen kann und der Verlust der Ehre ist deutlich höher. Aber Ehre hat der Mann eh nicht mehr verdient. Mag er sterben oder leben, mir sei es gleich.

Nun soll ich noch einen 'Test der Stärke' am Fjalding-See ablegen. Aber vorher werde ich Lamnr (oder wie er heißt) helfen, seinen in den Brunnen gefallenen Sohn zu finden - auch wenn mir der Mann etwas suspekt ist, da er das Haus voller Bücher über Totenbeschwörung stehen hat. Unter dem Brunnen gibt es wohl Höhlen.

 

**28\. Abendstern**

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte der verschollene Sohn sich in einem Anfall jugendlicher Rebellion als Nekromant versucht und war in den Brunnen gesprungen, um ein mächtiges magisches Artefakt zu bergen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er hauptsächlich aus jugendlicher Blödheit handelte. Daher erklärte ich ihm nur, sein Vater  vermisse ihn und er solle sich doch bitte wieder einkriegen. Dass er daraufhin mit großen Augen fragte: "Was, mein Vater liebt mich noch" - und das ganze Unternehmen aufgab, ohne auch nur zu zögern, bestätigt meine Einschätzung. Ich frage mich trotzdem, wie die Nord ihre Kinder erziehen, dass bei jugendlicher Rebellion SOWAS rauskommt. Der Junge gab mir den magischen Mantel, den er gefunden hatte und erklärte vehement, ich sollte ihn zerstören - und das Ding ist auch wirklich nur für Irre von Nutzen (es macht einen empfindlich gegen SONNENLICHT, ernsthaft?!). Dann erklärte er, er würde fortgehen und erst wieder kommen, wenn er seiner Familie wieder Ehre machen kann. Ich hoffe, DAS war nicht auch noch ein Anfall von jugendlichem Drama, sondern WIRKLICH ernst gemeint.

Ich werde seinem Vater jedenfalls berichten, was vorgefallen ist.

Anschließend habe ich mich auf den Weg zum See gemacht - wo ein riesiges Feuer aus dem Wasser lohte. Der Schamane sagte, er fürchtet, dass sei ein Zeichen der 'Blutmondprophezeiung'. In der geht es anscheinend um Werwölfe. Ich hoffe, ich werde da nicht auch mit hineingezogen. Ich habe eigentlich in Morrowind genug zu tun. Ich bin immer noch nur auf der Suche nach diesem verflixten Windschiff.

Jedenfalls sollte ich in den See tauchen und dort einen mächtigen Draugr töten, der Aesliip hieß und zu Lebzeiten ein Nekromant oder so etwas war.

Als ich diesen unter dem See (die Höhlen enthalten seltsamerweise Luft) traf, erklärte er, er habe den Untod gewählt, um eine magische Barriere aufrechterhalten zu können, die die Insel vor mächtigen Frostdaedra schützt.

Er meinte aber, gemeinsam könnten wir die Monster besiegen.

Ich stimmte ihm zu und wir bekämpften die Wesen.

Ich denke, Aesliip hat die Bedrohung etwas überschätzt, aber in einer gewissen Weise hat er sich selbst für das Wohl anderer geopfert, trotz all seiner Fehler. Er ist im Kampf gegen die Atronache gefallen. Es obliegt welchen Göttern auch immer, die er verehrt, zu entscheiden, ob nun seine Frevel oder seine guten Taten überwogen haben.

 

**29\. Abendstern**

Kaum war ich zurück im Skaaldorf, wurde der Ort von Werwölfen angegriffen - nicht dass ich jemals vorher welche gesehen habe, aber alle sagten, es seien welche. Wir besiegten sie zwar schnell, doch im Getümmel verschwand der Häuptling - fast so, wie auch auf der Eisfalterfestung der Kommandant beim Überfall verschwand. Ich beginne ein Muster zu sehen. Und auch wenn ich diese eisige Insel verabscheue, und meine Pflicht zu allererst Morrowind gilt, fürchte ich, dass ich mich dieser Situation annehmen muss. Erfolgreiche Helden sind leider nicht so dicht gestreut, dass ich hoffen könnte, ein Anderer könnte ihnen helfen.

Obendrein hat der Schamane mir gesagt, ich hätte mich bei den Werwölfen mit ihrem Fluch infiziert - zum Glück habe ich trotz meiner allgemeinen Krankheitsimmunität noch einen Krankheitstrank dabei gehabt - und ehe der Fluch wirkt, scheint er nur eine einfache Krankheit zu sein.

Nun soll ich ein Amulett aus einer Gruft holen, damit eine Reinigungszeremonie durchgeführt werden kann. Nur hat mir niemand den Weg dorthin erklärt... trotz aller Dringlichkeit sollte ich vielleicht doch vorher nach Vvardenfell zurück, meine Vorräte auffrischen und nach dem Rechten sehen.

Oh, und mir wurde das Haus des Verleumders überlassen, da ich als Blutsbruder des Stammes anerkannt worden bin.

\--

Vor meiner Abreise konnte ich endlich doch die Lage der Gruft in Erfahrung bringen.


	5. Sonnenaufgang

**1\. Sonnenaufgang**

Meine Festung ist fertig. Zumindest die ersten Räume. Wenn es nach Galsa Gindu geht, soll ich sie zu einer Burg ausbauen, mit der ich meine eigene Stadt gründen kann. Percius Mercius von der Kriegergilde schickt mir demnächst einige Krieger zusätzlich zu den Redoranern, die sich bereit erklärt haben, mein Haus in meiner Abwesenheit zu verwalten - und abwesend bin ich oft, das muss man zugeben. Mercius wollte mir die Krieger erst schicken, wenn ich seine Freundin Frelene Acques aus dem Hlaalu-Kerker in Vivec befreien würde. Ich spielte ihr einen Schlüssel für die Flucht zu - selbstverständlich habe ich das nur gemacht, da Mercius mir hoch und heilig schwor, Frelenes einziges Vergehen läge darin, dss sie nicht genug Bestechungsgelder zahlen konnte, und nun halte man sie schon seit einer Woche 'zur Befragung' fest. Er ist nicht der Typ von Mensch, der gut lügen kann, also glaubte ich ihm.

Ich habe heute Nacht das erste Mal in der Festung übernachtet. Es fühlt sich doch anders an, wenn man weiß, dass das eigene Haus ist. Ich habe nun auch einige Dinge hier abgelegt, die mir zu wichtig sind, um sie unbewacht herumliegen zu lassen, die ich aber nicht überall brauche.

Und die Waffen Kagrenacs habe ich auch vorerst sicher verwahrt - ehe ich sicher sagen kann, dass ich ihrer nicht noch einmal bedürfen werde, an welchem Punkt ich einen Weg finden werde, sie zu zerstören.

\--

Ich bin nach Solstheim zurückgekehrt. In der Festung habe ich mich erkundigt, was genau es mit der Mondzucker-Untersuchung auf sich hat, da ich bereits den Verdacht hatte, den Täter gefunden zu haben. Dem scheint in der Tat so. Ich soll den Mann töten.

Was mich beschäftigt ist nur, wie selbstverständlich die Legionärin sagte, die Legion hätte sich da nicht eingemischt, wären nur Einheimische betroffen gewesen - wenn es auf Solstheim funktionierende Gerichtsbarkeit gäbe, wäre das ja richtig, aber wie die Dinge stehen, scheint es mir doch nur ein weiterer Beweis, wie Cyrodiil-zentrisch das Imperium doch immer agiert, und wie wenig es sich für die Anliegen der entfernten oder unliebsameren Provinzen interessiert. Es beschämt mich selbst, dass mir dies alles nie bewusst geworden ist, ehe ich nach Morrowind gekommen bin.

In Cyrodiil wird immer das große Ideal des zum Wohle aller vereinten Tamriels gefeiert, und ich bin wie so viele andere von dieser Propaganda lange geblendet worden. Ich wünschte, das Kaiserreich würde diese Schwäche erkennen und an ihr arbeiten - denn es IST eine Errungenschaft, Frieden und Handel auf dem gesamten Kontinent zu haben (zumindest Handel, der Friede ist doch eher unbeständig).

 

**2\. Sonnenaufgang**

Ich habe dieses Totem aus der Gruft geholt, wie es der Skaal-Schamane wollte. Ich nehme einmal an, dass er NICHT gewusst hatte, dass sie voller wütender Werwölfe sein würde. Ich werde ihm davon berichten, aber erst schlafe ich. Werwölfe sind nicht schwer zu töten... aber wehe sie können einen Treffer landen - diese Pranken suchen ihres Gleichen!

 

**4\. Sonnenaufgang**

Ich habe am Ristaag teilgenommen - es handelt sich um eine rituelle Bärenjagd. Jedoch wurden wir von Werwölfen angegriffen, sie griffen immer einzelne von uns an, die von den anderen getrennt gingen, und machten sie nieder, ehe wir wussten, was geschah. Rolf Langzahn und ich hielten uns dicht beisammen, doch die Wölfe waren in der Überzahl. Ich versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit der Wölfe zu teilen, indem ich einen angriff und mich ein wenig entfernte. Es klappte, jedoch konnte ich ihn nicht schnell genug töten, um Rolf mit den anderen wieder zur Seite springen zu können. Er wurde von den Wölfen getötet - aber nicht, ohne den Monstern schlimme Wunden zuzufügen, sodass ich sie besiegen konnte. Ihre gewaltige Kampfkraft ist wahrhaft beunruhigend.

Der Schamane, Korst, war erleichtert, dass das Ristaag überhaupt erfolgreich zu Ende gebracht werden konnte, aber zu den Werwolfangriffen wollte er sich nicht so recht äußern. Er erwähnte wieder diese 'Blutmond-Prophezeiung', wollte aber nicht darüber reden. Er wollte lieber hoffen, dass der Schöpfer hilft... Wenn das die allgemeine Einstellung der Skaal ist, frage ich mich, wie sie in dieser rauhen Gegend ÜBERHAUPT überleben können! Und jetzt schickt er mich aus, um den Tod von HORKERN zu untersuchen... und ich soll dazu einen Eisriesen, der Riekling-Diener hat, besuchen gehen...

 

**10\. Sonnenaufgang**

Ich habe beschlossen, ehe ich zu Karstaag (dem Eisriesen) gehe, erst neue Vorräte zu sammeln und mich neu mit alchemistischen Zutaten zu versorgen. Es hat etwas länger gedauert, als ich geplant hatte. Und, als wenn es unmöglich wäre, dass ein solches Unternehmen ereignislos bleibt - ich bin auf einen Molag-Bal-Schrein gestoßen. Ein widerlicher Kult.

In einem der Telvanni-Häfen berichtete mir ein Reisender in einer Taverne außerdem, es gäbe östlich von Vivec einen ausgezeichneten Händler, wenn man Waffen und andere Kampfbeute versetzen wollte - alles legal - der Händler sei im Übrigen eine Schlammkrabbe. Ich ging natürlich davon aus, er habe einen über den Durst getrunken, doch - halb im Scherz - fragte ich ihn, wo man diese außergewöhnliche Krabbe finden könne - seine Wegbeschreibung war überraschend genau. Also begab ich mich spontan auf den Weg dorthin - nicht, weil ich glaubte, dort einer sprechenden Krabbe zu begegnen, sondern viel mehr, weil ich einen üblen Streich vermutete und sichergehen wollte, dass an besagtem Ort niemandem, der auf die Geschichte hereinfallen würde, eine gefährliche Überraschung warten würde. - Doch stattdessen fand ich genau, was der Mann in der Taverne behauptet hatte! Die Krabbe klang nicht gerade zufrieden mit ihrem Los und schien recht übel an der Flasche zu hängen. Entweder ist das ein gelangweilter Daedra - oder eine arme Seele, die in Krabbenform gefangen ist. So richtig schien sie es selbst nicht zu wissen oder sagen zu wollen. Sie zahlte im Übrigen erstaunlich großzügig für die Waffen, die ich aus den daedrischen Ruinen erbeutet hatte.

Ich werde mich nun auf den Weg zurück nach Solstheim machen, aber unterwegs erst nach meiner Festung sehen.

 

**12\. Sonnenaufgang**

Hetman Viras Guls riet mir, ich solle mich darum kümmern, dass mehr weibliche Siedler in die Siedlung um meine Festung zögen, insbesondere solche, die interessiert wären, welche der männlichen Siedler zu heiraten, da eine Bevölkerung aus Junggesellen keine dauerhafte Siedlung ausmacht. Er meinte auch, wenn ich keine interessierten Frauen finden sollte, sollte ich ein paar Sklavinnen freikaufen gegen das Versprechen, einen der Siedler zu heiraten - das scheint mir aber weder für die involvierten Siedler noch die involvierten Frauen besonders freundlich. Die Brautkaufaktion für Kaushad war mir schon genug in der Richtung.

Aber ich bin sicher, in Ald'ruhn wird es einige abenteuerlustige Frauen geben.

 

**13\. Sonnenaufgang**

Ich habe mehrere Ald'ruhnerinnen dafür gewinnen können, in Bal Isra bei der Indarys-Festung zu siedeln. Ich werde nun in die eisige Einöde Solstheims zurückkehren.

 

**14\. Sonnenaufgang**

Ich habe das Windschiff gefunden! (Tatsächlich war das, was ich vor einigen Tagen für eine Dwemerruine hielt wohl ebenfalls ein Teil des Geräts.) Wie zu erwarten nach so langer Zeit ohne Rückmeldung, ist die Crew tot. Sie sind in einem Schneesturm abgestürzt - allerdings in der Nähe des Hügelgrabes, das sie suchten, wenn ich dem Tagebuch des Kapitäns trauen kann - der arme Mann - er überlebte als einziger den Absturz, aber erfror bald darauf. Solstheim ist ein wahrhaft grässlicher Ort. Ich glaube, ich bin in der Nähe des Ortes, wo ich auch die Leiche der jungen Dunmerin gefunden hatte. Ich vermute, auch sie war Teil der Mannschaft.

\--

Bin wieder bei den Skaal - habe das Amulett für Beauchamp aus der Gruft geholt und war in Burg Karstaag. Die Rieklinge waren - teilweise - gesprächsbereit. Sie haben die Horker nicht getötet und ihr riesischer Anführer wurde anscheinend ganz ähnlich wie der Festungskommandant und der Skaal-Häuptling von den Werwölfen entführt. Selbst ich bin mir da langsam sicher, dass das Muster kein Zufall ist. Nachdem ich ein wenig geschlafen habe, werde ich mit Korst darüber reden.

\--

Habe mit Korst gesprochen. Er hat endlich mit dieser Prophezeiung rausgerückt, von der er nicht sprechen wollte. Anscheinend spielt hier auf Solstheim ein daedrischer Prinz einmal pro Ära mit den Leben einiger Sterblicher. Es ist der Prinz der Jagd, so wie sich das anhört, muss das Hircine sein, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Korst sagt, jede Ära ersinne er ein neues Jagdspiel, und uns bliebe nichts, als zu warten, was diesmal der Plan sei.

 

**Tag ???**

Bin über Nacht, ich weiß nicht wie, von Werwölfen entführt worden, so scheint es mir. Hircine erschien mir und erklärte, die größten Krieger, die er auf Solstheim finden könnte, hätte er zu seinem Jagdspiel versammelt, und nur einer von uns könnte siegen und müsste dann am Ende gegen den Prinzen selbst antreten.

So sehr ich dieses Spiel verabscheue, so sehr fasziniert mich aber auch die Herausforderung - oder zumindest hat sie das zu Beginn. Mittlerweile ist mein Schwert so zerkerbt und mein Schild in zwei gesprungen, ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt noch eine Waffe haben werde, wenn ich Hircine entgegentrete.

Ich musste mich durch zwei Labyrinthe voller sehr starker Werwölfe schlagen. Im ersten stand Falx Carius, der Festungskommandant, mir zur Seite, jedoch beschloss er, nicht mit mir ins zweite Labyrinth zu gehen, da er erschöpft war. Er warnte mich davor, dass auch Tharsten Herzfang (der Skaal-Häuptling) und der Riese Karstaag Teil der Jagd seien - und beide als Sieger daraus hervorgehen wollten. Dennoch ließ ich mich auf eine Allianz mit Herzfang ein, da ich außer Carius' Wort nichts gegen ihn vorliegen hatte.

Allerdings sah ich mich vor, ihn nicht in meinem Rücken stehen zu haben - und Carius sollte Recht behalten: Herzfang stellte sich als Werwolf heraus, der den Ring Hircines trug, und griff mich an - gegen die anderen Werwölfe im Labyrinth war er jedoch ein leichter Gegner.

Nun warten meiner aller Voraussicht nach nur noch Karstaag und der Jäger höchstselbst. Ich habe mir trotz allem Unbehagen die Zeit genommen, ein wenig zu rasten - ich bin nun weniger erschöpft. Doch die Kälte dieses Ortes macht mir die Glieder steif - und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man gegen Riesen kämpft.

Ich frage mich, was passieren sollte, sollte ich das hier nicht überleben. Korst sagte, Hircine ließe die sterbliche Welt für ein Zeitalter in Frieden, wenn die Spieler die Jagd überlebten - aber was, wenn nicht, davon sagte er nichts... Bleibt mir nur eines: Siegen!

 

**18\. Sonnenaufgang**

Ich habe es geschafft. Ich habe Hircines Inkarnation besiegt und bin lebend wieder aus seinem Labyrinth zurückgekehrt. Einen Moment hatte ich Angst, er sei so zornig, dass ich gewonnen hatte, dass er mich doch noch töten würde, als der Gletscher über mir einstürzte, in dem wir uns anscheinend die ganze Zeit befunden hatten - doch keines der Teile traf mich; Hircine ist wohl trotz allem einer der Daedrafürsten, die ehrenhaft handeln.

Vor dem Kampf ließ er mich wählen, was einen wahren Jäger ausmacht: Kraft, Schnelligkeit oder List - ich nannte die Schnelligkeit, obgleich sicher auch List eine große Hilfe ist - und in diesem Aspekt trat er mir dann entgegen.

Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich gegen den Aspekt der Stärke vermutlich nicht hätte siegen können, denn auch wenn bei der Jagd Schnelligkeit wichtig ist, ist es im Duell doch oft Stärke, die entscheidet - und die daedrische Personifikation von Stärke könnte wohl selbst ich nicht schlagen.

Ich werde nun Abschied von den Skaal nehmen und nachsehen, ob Carius es wieder zur Festung geschafft hat, oder ob er im Gletscher umgekommen ist. Wenn Hircine gegen mich als dem Sieger schon so wütend war, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn er die Verlierer alle getötet hätte. Auch wenn ich hoffe, dass dem nicht so ist.

Doch gleich, was ich erfahren werde, werde ich dieser fürchterlichen, eisigen Insel dann den Rücken kehren, in dem Wissen, dass ihr nichts Übernatürliches mehr droht... wenn ich mich recht entsinne, sollte meine Festung mittlerweile vollendet sein.

 

**20\. Sonnenaufgang**

Falx Carius geht es gut. Ich selbst bin zurück in meiner Festung.

Ich bin ein wenig überrumpelt - ich hatte mich ja darauf vorbereitet, Ratsherr zu werden, aber nun habe ich auch noch gleich die Vorsitzenden-Position bekommen, da ich damals Bolvyn Venim im Duell besiegt hatte.

Hier in Indarys habe ich erst einmal mit all meinen Siedlern gesprochen. Sie versicherten mir alle, dass alles zur Zufriedenheit stünde.

Ich werde ein wenig hier bleiben und mich um die Angelegenheiten meiner neuen Tätigkeit kümmern. Dann werde ich, denke ich, noch einmal nach Gramfeste reisen. Ich habe dort noch ein paar Fragen offen... und ich muss immer noch sehen, was eigentlich seit der Zerstörung des Herzens aus dem Tribunal geworden ist, ehe ich das nicht tue, fühlt es sich an, als hätte ich da noch lose Enden.

 

**21\. Sonnenaufgang**

Ich habe mich endlich ein Herz gefasst und habe noch einmal mit Vivec geredet. Ich weiß nicht so recht, was mich hat so sehr zögern lassen; ich glaube, es ist das Gefühl, dass es NEREVARS Recht wäre, mit ihm zu reden, nicht meins. Wir mögen die selbe Seele sein, aber ohne die Erinnerungen kann ich doch nicht recht behaupten, der selbe Mer zu sein.

Ich kann nach wie vor nicht sagen, was ich von Vivec halte; sympathisch ist er mir nicht - zwar bemüht er sich anscheinend, das Volk ob seiner schwindenden Macht nicht ganz hängen zu lassen - sondern den Tempel zum alten Glauben zurückzuführen (jedoch die Strukturen beibehaltend). Aber ich habe trotzdem nicht den Eindruck, dass er sich in irgendeiner Form schuldig fühlt oder irgendetwas bereut.

Er sagte mir geradewegs, dass er generell nicht dazu neige, Dinge ernst zu nehmen - und mit Verlaub, das ist keine Einstellung, die sich für einen Monarchen ziemt!

Aber zumindest scheint es bestätigt, dass er und das restliche Tribunal ihre Kräfte verlieren - wenn auch nicht ganz und gar auf einen Schlag (was für Gelehrte sicher faszinierend wäre, denn Dagoth Ur scheint seine Macht sofort eingebüßt zu haben). Er deutete außerdem an, dass Almalexia von dem Verlust ihrer Macht schwer getroffen sei und möglicherweise zu verzweifelten und sich und andere gefährdenden Maßnahmen greifen könnte - sieht aus, als wenn ich etwas hätte, um das ich mich kümmern muss... hatte ich nicht gestern noch gemeint, ich hätte das Gefühl, in Gramfeste wären noch ein paar Dinge ungeklärt - sag bloß, ich werde auf meine alten Tage (na gut, mittelalten Tage) noch hellsichtig... das fehlt mir noch!

**22\. Sonnenaufgang**

Mein erster Tag in Gramfeste und ich bin tausend Draken losgeworden, um einem Trottel seine illegalen Spielschulden zu bezahlen. Hätte er sich nicht offensichtlich selbst in die Situation geritten, hätte ich die Bande getötet - und hätte er nicht diesen geistesschwachen Nord zu versorgen gehabt und... na, ich habe mich schließlich auch schon mal verwettet... dieser Nord war wie ein Kind in einem erwachsenen Körper (und die Frage, in wievielter Generation seine Eltern wohl schon Geschwister waren, habe ich mir verkniffen, es wäre wirklich nicht gerecht). Der tat mir einfach Leid.

\--

Ich war im Haus Velas - das war der Name dieses Verrückten, den ich bei meinem letzten Besuch in Gramfeste getötet habe - anscheinend hatte er einen Bruder, der anders als er selbst, tatsächlich magisch etwas drauf hatte.

Er sagte, er verstehe, dass ich in Notwehr gehandelt habe, müsse seinen Bruder aber dennoch rächen. Er forderte mich auf der Stelle zum Duell heraus. Es ist tragisch, dass so nun gleich zwei Brüder für die Torheit des einen sterben mussten. Aber zumindest hat Gavis seiner Familie und mir als seinem Feind gegenüber in dieser Sache Ehre bewiesen, so viel zu der Behauptung, Zauberer hätten keine Ehre (das ist ohnehin ein Gerücht, das vermutlich von Nord in die Welt gesetzt wurde, auch wenn die Telvanni durch ihre Taten einen gehörigen Teil beisteuern).

\--

Ja, das hier gestaltet sich ganz, wie ich es mittlerweile erwarte, wenn ich an einen neuen Ort komme Ich habe nun bereits mit der Witwe des alten Königs gesprochen - ich wollte wissen, ob sie festere Beweise für Helseths Schuld hat, aber auch sie verwies nur auf die geheimen Flugblätter. Außerdem habe ich einen Mann getroffen, der eine Kampfarena mit alten Dwemer-Automaten betreibt. Ich habe ihm versprochen, ihm bei Gelegenheit Ersatzteile zu beschaffen. Wenn ich ein wenig mehr Ahnung von Verzauberungen hätte, wäre das Ganze sicherlich noch interessanter. Dann habe ich einem Sammler geholfen, für ihn einen seltenen Dolch zu kaufen - irgendetwas war da, glaube ich, nicht ganz geheuer - denn die Frau, die den Dolch geerbt hatte, wollte ihn lieber loswerden. Aber ich habe keine Beweise. Schließlich habe ich einer Frau geholfen, herauszufinden, ob ihr Mann sie betrügt, und einem bosmerischen Tagelöhner geholfen, einem trunkenen, nordischen Schläger seine grobe Behandlung heimzuzahlen. Jetzt sitze ich zum Mittagessen im Geflügelten Guar und höre mir die örtlichen Neuigkeiten an.

 

**23\. Sonnenaufgang**

Wie interessante Wendungen meine Abenteuer doch immer wieder nehmen. Ich war zum Tempel gegangen, nachdem ich ein wenig durch Göttergriff geschlendert bin. Was ist es eigentlich mit Göttergriff und Sammlern? Ich wurde von gleich zwei Leuten gebeten, ihnen bei der Vervollständigung ihrer Sammlungen zu helfen - außerdem gibt es ein Artefakte-Museum, das aber zur Zeit nur ein nennenswertes Ausstellungsstück hat und ebenfalls händeringend Stücke sucht. Allerdings sind legendäre Artefakte sicherlich nicht so leicht zu finden, wie Kannen aus gebürstetem Silber oder was für Unsinn dieser Detritus wollte. Ich habe mir außerdem die Angebote des legendären Schmiedes Bols Indalen angehört - sie sind bezahlbar, die Schwierigkeit wird darin liegen, legal an das Rohglas für die Rüstung zu kommen - das wird ja immer gleich vom Kaiserreich beschlagnahmt, sobald sie irgendwo ein größeres Vorkommen finden... Der Schmied war außerdem recht schlechter Laune: Sein Lehrling Ilnori Faustus jammerte nur in einem fort, er sei sich viel zu gut zum Schmieden, und er wollte lieber Abenteurer werden - er schien überzeugt, seine gutgepflegten Fingernägel würden ihn dafür hervorragend qualifizieren - und während das bei einem Khajiit stimmen könnte, trifft das auf Kaiserliche (oder Halb-Kaiserliche, der Vorname Ilnori klingt nicht gerade Cyrodiilisch) sicherlich nicht zu.

Aber ich schweife ab. Mir sitzt die Sache mit Helseth und der Dunklen Bruderschaft noch immer ungut im Nacken, auch wenn ich die dunklen Brüder hier in Gramfeste vorerst ausgeschaltet habe. Und je länger ich mich umhöre, desto unwohler wird mir bei der ganzen Sache. Es gibt kein gutes Wort, das jemand über Helseth verliert. Mir ist klar, dass Politik in den meisten Fällen mit mehr oder minder tödlichen Intrigen einhergeht, doch dieser Mann scheint dem Vernehmen nach keine gute Seite zu haben - natürlich ist vermutlich ein Teil dieses Unmutes darauf zurückzuführen, dass die Leute von Morrowind nicht schnell vergessen werden, dass ihnen die kaiserliche Tradition des Königtums aufgezwungen wurde, doch über Helseths Mutter wird trotz allem in den wohlwollensten Tönen gesprochen, obwohl ja auch sie als Fremdländerin erzogen wurde. (Ich würde sie gerne einmal treffen, nach allem, was man hört, muss sie eine faszinierende Frau sein - aber die Tatsache, dass ich mehr und mehr zu glauben beginne, dass Morrowind am besten mit dem Tod ihres Sohne gedient wäre, würde so ein Treffen vermutlich trüben, sollte es denn zu Stande kommen.)

Wie dem auch sei, habe ich mich daran erinnert, dass ich den Rat erhalten hatte, wegen meiner Sorgen Fedris Hler, den obersten Tempeldiener Almalexias aufzusuchen - ich hatte es bei meinem letzten Aufenthalt in Gramfeste stattdessen bei den Wachen versucht, da ich den Tempel mit gewisser Skepsis betrachte. Doch DAS hatte mich ja nur zu der zweifelhaften Einladung gebracht, FÜR Helseth zu arbeiten.

Wie die Dinge stehen, bin ich jetzt also so mehr oder minder in den Diensten des Tempels gelandet, wenn auch nicht als Mitglied.

Ich werde vorsichtig sein, Vivecs Warnung, was Almalexias Geisteszustand betrifft, habe ich noch gut im Ohr (und auch wenn ich ihm nicht traue, wäre ich doch ein Tor, seinen Rat gänzlich zu missachten) - und dann ist da natürlich noch die Aschländer-Überlieferung, die besagt, das Tribunal habe Nerevar auf dem Gewissen (und parallel mit den anderen Apographa gelesen, klingt sie beunruhigend plausibel)... wieder einer dieser Punkte, wo ohne Erinnerungen wiedergeboren zu sein, äußerst beunruhigend ist.

Trotz allem habe ich mich bereit erklärt, die Gerüchte zu untersuchen, nach denen Helseth in den Kanälen eine private Goblin-Armee aufbaut, geleitet von zwei altmerischen Ausbildern. Ich soll die Häuptlinge der Goblins und die Ausbilder töten, ehe die Armee so stark wird, dass sie Framfeste bedrohen könnte. Außerdem habe ich mit dem Erzkanoniker Gavas Drin gesprochen, der mir afutrug, den jungen und eher unsicheren Priester Urvel Dulni in die Kanäle zu eskortieren, zu einem alten Ahnenschrein, der entweiht und von Untoten überrant sei, den Almalexia aber trotz der Abneigung des Tempels gegen die alte Form der Ahnenanbetung, wieder weihen lassen wollte. Das klingt, als wenn auch sie, wie Vivec ja den Plan erläuterte, die Umstellung auf den alten Glauben vorbereitet.

Dulni war so ängstlich und tollpatschig, dass ich erst die Gänge von Feinden bereinigt und ihn DANN hindurch geführt habe - selbst das war schwierig genug, der Arme ist mindestens dreimal ins Wasser gefallen, als er versucht hat, über einige Steine zu klettern. Wenigstens scheint er zu wissen, dass er nicht zum Abenteurer taugt.

Nachdem wir es wohlbehalten zurück in den Tempel geschafft hatten, schien Gavas Drin etwas überrascht über unseren Erfolg (was mich wundern lässt, mit welchem Ausgang er gerechnet hatte...) und gab mir zum Dank einen von Almalexia gesegneten Speer - wie er sagte, ein Geschenk der Göttin.

 

**25\. Sonnenaufgang (?)**

Der Auftrag, die Anführer der Goblin-Armee aufzuspüren, gestaltet sich als schwieriger als gedacht. Ich irre nun schon seit gefühlten Tagen durch die Ruinen von Alt-Gramfeste und kämpfe gegen die kleinen Bestien, ohne eine Spur oder einen Hinweis darauf zu finden, wer sie kontrolliert oder von wo.

 

**??**

Habe in einem Ort, der den poetischen Namen 'Tränen von Amun-Shae' trug, die Goblin-Häuptlinge gefunden. Die hatten fiese Gift-Zauber. Hat ihnen aber auch nichts genützt. Ich muss aber immer noch die Altmer-Trainer finden. Vielleicht lässt sich mit denen ja reden - die machen das Ganze ja vermutlich eher für Geld denn aus Überzeugung - und dafür wollen sie vielleicht nicht sterben. Aber finden muss ich sie erst einmal.

 

**??**

In einem der Häuser Alt-Gramfestes bin ich hinter Linien von Goblins schließlich auf zwei Altmer-Krieger gestoßen, die mich ohne Vorspiel angriffen - ich hatte zum Glück noch eine Goldenen-Heiligen-Rolle, sie waren formidable Gegner. Leider war es mir nicht möglich, mit ihnen zu sprechen. Ich hätte gerne mehr über das ganze Unterfangen erfahren. Es war ungewohnt, gegen Altmer zu kämpfen, die nicht zaubern.

\--

Die Gänge unter Gramfeste sind wirklich faszinierend. Ich habe allerdings schon lange die Orientierung verloren. Aber den Weg zurück sollte ich schon noch finden. Immer wieder hört man das Wispern der Geister in den Mauern - wenn ich mich nicht ire, sind dies die Überreste von Mehrunes Dagons Angriff auf Gramfeste am Ende des ersten Zeitalters (oder war das schon im 2.?). Ich habe irgendwo gehört, der einzige Grund, dass die Stadt nicht abbrannte, sei gewesen, dass sie gänzlich in Blut getränkt war... ich werde morbide.

 

**28\. Sonnenaufgang**

Endlich wieder draußen aus diesen goblinverseuchten Tunneln! Nachdem ich mich etwas erholt hatte, bin ich zu Fedris Hler gegangen. Er hat mich halbwegs gut bezahlt. Doch sein Kommentar: 'Ihr seid noch am Leben. Erstaunlich! Ich habe Euch unterschätzt - das wird nicht wieder vorkommen.' klingt doch sehr, als wenn er mich mit dem Auftrag dezent loswerden wollte - und auch Drin war überrascht gewesen, dass ich seinen Auftrag überlebt hatte... ich glaube, ich sollte meine Vorsicht weiter verdoppeln, es scheint, als sei dies alles ein Komplott gegen mich. Oder ich bin endlich auch der Paranoia erlegen - aber es ist nicht Parania, wenn sie wirklich hinter einem her sind!

 

**29\. Sonnenaufgang**

Trotz der Bedenken hoffe ich noch immer auf Unterstützung in meinem... Zwist mit dem König und habe mich daher bereiterklärt, weitere Aufgaben für Almalexias Tempel zu erfüllen. Ich sollte 'Barilzars Band' für Almalexia aus einer alten Gruft holen - der Erzkanoniker sagte, er wisse zwar, dass es ein mächtiges Artefakt sei, doch nicht, was seine Kräfte seien. Es schien ihm, auch wenn er es nicht so deutlich sagte, ein Rätsel, weshalb eine Göttin eines Artefaktes bedürfen könnte, dass ein Sterblicher geschaffen hatte.

Der Ring wurde von seinem untoten Erschaffer selbst verteidigt, der erklärte, seine Schöpfung treibe Sterbliche in den Wahnsinn und er hätte es nie schaffen sollen; er sei nun dazu verdammt, andere davor in untoter Form zu beschützen. Er war kein überragend mächtiger Gegner. Ich konnte mit meinem - freilich begrenzten - Gespür nicht erkennen, was für eine Magie auf dem Ring liegen mag. Er scheint mir ganz mundan - entweder ist seine Kraft beschädigt worden - oder sie ist so subtil, dass ein Laie nichts zu sehen vermag. Ich mache mir jedoch Sorgen, ob ich das 'verwobene Band' wirklich mitnehmen und den Priestern geben soll - wenn Barilzars Warnung nicht übertrieben sein sollte, fürchte ich - wieder mit Vivecs Worten im Ohr - dass Almalexia nun, da ihre Macht schwindet, gefährliche Wege geht, um sie sich zu erhalten...

\--

Nachdem ich noch einen Abstecher gemacht habe, um der Schwarzpfeilbande, wie Variners Geist mir geraten hat, ihr Versteck zu überfluten (keine sehr noble Taktik, aber ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, zu was diese Leute fähig sind, die Methoden des Krieges statt des heldenhaften Kampfes scheinen gegen sie durchaus angemessen), bin ich zurückgekehrt, und habe mich entschieden, trotz aller möglichen Bedenken, das Band zu übergeben - dieses Mal wurde ich zu Almalexia persönlich geschickt... sie ist unfraglich von einer Aura der Erhabenheit umgeben - aber wie alle diese möchtegern-Götter doch nur ein Mensch in ihrer Erscheinung. Sie machte eine Reihe Andeutungen, wich meinen Fragen um das Artefakt, das ich ihr brachte, aus, und sagte, wir würden später wieder miteinander sprechen. Auch das Thema meines früheren Lebens deutete sie an, nur, um es dann zu vertagen - sie entließ mich mit einem Segen, der mir eine mächtige Selbstheilungskraft gibt, die sie 'ihr Licht' nannte.

Ich bin mir sicher, sie spielt ein Spiel und ich bin nicht gerne ein Spielstein, vor allem nicht für jemanden, der sich zu Unrecht für einen Gott hält - doch ich durchblicke den Plan nicht - und so bleibt mir nichts, als Wachsamkeit.

 

**30\. Sonnenaufgang**

Als ich aus dem Tempel trat, wurde ich von einem Bosmer in Ebenerz-Vollplatte angegriffen. Er keifte etwas davon, dass ich mein schlechtes Verhalten gegen ihn nun büßen würde, er sei auch ohne meine Hilfe zu Reichtum gekommen, und er habe noch nie einen Kampf verloren.

Ich begriff, dass er wohl der Bettler - Gaenor - sein musste, der einige Tage zuvor sehr undankbar gewesen war, als ich ihm zusätzlich zu einer Spende nicht auch noch ein Darlehen geben wollte.

Zunächst dachte ich, er sei nur ein Aufschneider - auch wenn ich sehr gerne gewusst hätte, wie er so schnell zu solchem Reichtum gekommen war - doch auch wenn seine Angriffe eher schwacher Natur waren, so verstand er sich doch äußerst gut darauf, meine Schläge zu blocken.

Alles in allem war es ein fordernder aber ehrlicher Kampf - die Sorte also, die ich mag. Aber weshalb der Mer mir so übel grollte - ob das einfach in seinem Charakter lag, oder ein Plan dahinter steckte, werde ich nun nicht erfahren - er hat sein Leben sinnlos weggeschmissen. Zugegebener Maßen, er trug ein Glücksamulett und war sich daher wohl seines Sieges ein wenig zu sicher.

Als ich danach in den Geflügelten Guar ging, konnte ich wenigstens halbwegs ausschlafen, ehe mich die nächste Überraschung ereilte: Eine aufgelöste Bretonin kam in den Schlafsaal geplatzt und flehte, alle, die Waffen hätten, sollten eiligst auf den Brindisi-Dorom-Platz kommen, dieser werde von seltsamen Kreaturen angegriffen.

Ich zog mir im Rennen meine Rüstung an, so gut es ging, und kam praktisch auf einem Schlachtfeld an. Königliche Wachen und Ordinatoren kämpften gegen Wesen, die entfernt wie Riesenskorpione aussahen. Ich, ebenso wie einige andere beherzte Bürger, schlossen uns der Verteidigung an. Mit vereinten Kräften konnten wir die Bestien schnell besiegen. Es scheint glücklicherweise keine Todesopfer gegeben zu haben, jedoch ist der Platz völlig verwüstet und das Denkmal im Zentrum zerstört.

Die Königlichen Wachen baten mich, ihrem Hauptmann zu berichten, während sie den Platz weiter bewachen würden.

Tienius Delitian dankte mir für die Meldung und bat mich, den Ursprung der Bedrohung zu untersuchen. Anscheinend war ich nicht der erste Melder bei ihm, denn Delitian wusste bereits, dass es sich bei den Monstren um mechanisch-fleischliche Mischwesen handelte, vermutlich dwemerischen Ursprungs. Außerdem hat jemand anscheinend einen Eingang in die Tiefe zwischen den Trümmern der Statue entdeckt, aus dem die Wesen wohl gekommen sind.

Bevor ich da runter gehe, werde ich aber erst einmal frühstücken und meine Rüstung reparieren.

\--

Ich bin in das Loch unter dem Denkmal geklettert - jemand hatte hilfreicherweise schon eine Leiter hineingestellt. Nach einem kurzen Gang aus Naturstein kam ich an ein Loch, das Ausblick auf eine riesige, reichverzierte Halle dwemerischer Bauart erlaubte. Am Boden der Halle kämpften Dwemer-Konstrukte gegen die fremdartigen Monster - sie scheinen also wohl nicht dwemerischen Ursprungs zu sein, oder zumindest nicht (mehr) erwünscht bei den Dwemer-Geräten.

Aber ich muss zugeben, mich hat die Halle mehr beeindruckt als der Kampf. Ich habe nie zuvor so großartige Schönheit in Dwemer-Bauten gesehen. Ich dachte, sie wären alle so pragmatisch wie Arkngthand oder die Kraterzitadellen. Aber dort unten gibt es Säulen aus EBENERZ und Fresken an den Wänden (oder Mosaike, oder was, ich habe ja keine Ahnung) - eines davon zeigte etwas, das ganz ähnlich aussah, wie das Redoran-Wappen. Aber auch das Symbol des Hauses Dagoth enthält einen Teil dieses Elements. Ich habe jemanden sagen hören, es sei das Symbol des 'Lorkhan-Skarabäus'. Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, was der große verschwundene Gott mit Käfern zu tun hat, aber ich bin ja auch kein Theologe. Wundert mich nur, das Zeichen in einem Dwemer-Gebäude zu finden, wenn es wirklich für einen Gott steht... und überhaupt, diese Ruine ist ja direkt neben dem alten Gramfeste, ich frage mich, ob die zeitgleich existiert haben, oder nacheinander... und ich glaube das war erst einmal genug von meinem inneren Forscher - ich wusste nicht einmal, dass so etwas so interessant sein könnte.

Ich sollte besser gehen, und meinen Bericht erstatten.

\--

Oh, b'vek! Als ich zurückkam, um Meldung zu machen, war nicht nur der Hauptmann dort, sondern auch König Helseth. Er erklärte mir, ich sei genau derjenige, den er bräuchte, um Informationen über eine Verschwörung gegen ihn zu erhalten - er nannte mir einen Informanten und ein Codewort. Ich habe der Sache nicht zugestimmt - aber so wenig es dunmerische Tradition ist, Könige zu haben - und von einem Mann, der sich die eigenen Ohren hat abschneiden lassen, um sein elfisches Erbe zu verleugnen, werde ich mir sowieso nichts erzählen lassen, das ist mehr als nur erbärmlich! - so hält sich dieser Mann doch für den Herrscher Morrowinds und wird, wen ich nicht liefere womöglich wieder dazu zurückkehren, mich töten zu wollen... ich muss gestehen, ich habe bisher nur wenige Leute getroffen, die in mir der Art den Drang geweckt haben, einen Mord zu begehen, wie dieser Mann... ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach, ... nein, das werde ich sicherlich NICHT in meinem Tagebuch niederschreiben....

Aber ich bin mir sicher, es ist nichts Unehrenhaftes an einer ehrlichen, handfesten Revolution, oder? Zumindest sollte ich den Gedanken in der Hinterhand behalten.

\--

Ich habe mit Barenziah gesprochen. Eine besondere Ehre. Sie ist deutlich gemäßigter als ihr Sohn und sie hat Einsicht in viele Dinge. Sie versteht Morrowind und sie versteht das Kaiserreich. Eine beeindruckende Person. Aber sie meint, sie sei zufrieden als Königsmutter. Interessant auch, dass sie meint, Talen Vandas hätte ein guter König werden können, wohingegen Helseth meinte, er hätte ihm einen guten Berater abgeben können, wäre er nicht gestorben.

Barenziah nannte mir außerdem einen Kontakt, der wissen könnte, ob es wirklich eine Verschwörung gegen ihren Sohn gibt.

Außerdem meinte sie, Fedris Hler sei ein (Ex)assassine und tatsächlich der Anführer der Hände.

\--

Der Kontakt, den Barenziah mir vermittelt hat und den sie als guten Freund bezeichnet, stellte sich als Plitinius Mero - der Autor der 'Wahren Barenziah' heraus... ich hatte diesem Werk nie viel Glaubwürdigkeit zugetraut, aber das ändert da doch Einiges. Er erzählte mir, die Septims wollten ihn für das Werk sogar hinrichten - doch Barenziah, die sich der pikanten Details ihres Lebens keines Wegs schämte, setzte sich für ihn ein, indem sie ihm half, seinen Tod vorzutäuschen und einen neuen Namen anzunehmen.

Zu der Verschwörungssache meinte er, ich sollte besser mit dem Informanten, den Helseth mir genannt hatte, sprechen, ich könne aber mit Fragen gerne zu ihm kommen, da Barenziah mir zu vertrauen scheine... das gibt mir zu denken. Ich verstehe, weshalb alle diese Frau bewundern, aber den Sohn verabscheuen Es geht mir genauso...

\--

Ein Glück, dass ich mich entschieden habe, der Sache nachzugehen - laut dem Informanten sind die Sorgen Helseths übertrieben - doch stattdessen hat es auf Barenziah wirklich jemand abgesehen - so scheint es.

\--

Weder Barenziah noch ihr Autorenfreund glauben, dass ein Anschlag auf sie Sinn ergibt. Mero meint allerdings, dass Helseth sich die ganze Sache ausgedacht haben könnte, um mich zu prüfen - wie weit er dabei gehen würde, seine eigene Mutter zu gefährden, schien er sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein.

Ich bin mit dem Bericht der möglichen Verschwörung dennoch zum König gegangen. Meros Verdacht scheint mir sehr schlüssig, denn der König wusste bereits von dem Plan und hatte bereits einen Plan ausgeheckt, wie ich - ohne Beisein der Wachen - die Attentäter überrumpeln soll. Ich fürchte, dass er es nutzen wird, um am Ende MIR ein Attentat gegen seine Mutter in die Schuhe zu schieben - aber wenn er WIRKLICH Assassinen schickt, und ich NICHT da bin... Barenziah sagt, sie wisse sich zu verteidigen, aber selbst wenn, würde die bloße Tatsache, dass ich meinen Wachtposten nicht eingenommen habe, genauso dazu dienen können, mir einen Strick daraus zu drehen. B'vek! Ich bin mitten in die Schlangengrube gelaufen - sehenden Auges. Aber mir wird schon etwas einfallen - ich könnte zum Beispiel unsichtbar warten - wenn es keinen Anschlag gibt, wird dann auch niemand wissen, dass ich da war. Schwierig, schwierig - ich hätte diese Stadt gar nie betreten sollen.

Barenziah warnt mich, ich hätte Almalexia dieses magische Band nie geben sollen, der König will mich tot sehen - und eine wirkliche Aufgabe habe ich auch nicht (es sei denn, es kommt doch dazu, dass irgendeiner dieser machtgierigen Leute hier sterben muss...).

 

**31\. Sonnenaufgang**

Ich habe auf die Attentäter gewartet - noch mehr Dunkle Bruderschaft, aber nachdem, was sie miteinander sprachen, waren sie offensichtlich hinter mir her und nicht hinter Barenziah. Offensichtlich von Helseth geschickt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So viel ich weiß, gibt es im Spiel eigentlich keinen Hinweis auf den Schlammkrabbenhändler. Aber ich hatte die Geschichte schon vor Jahren von Freunden gehört, daher habe ich das Tavernengerücht in meinen Bericht aufgenommen, obwohl ich sonst nahe am Spiel bleibe.  
> Wie man unschwer bemerkt, habe ich den Rabenfels-Plot nicht gespielt - mit Madseths Abscheu gegen Solstheim hätte es einfach nicht zum Charakter gepasst, dass er dort auch nur eine Minute länger verbringt als zwingend notwendig. Schließlich war er ja nur wegen des Versprechens gegenüber Beauchamp dort.


	6. Erste Saat

**1\. Erste Saat**

Natürlich konnte ich bei der Attentätergeschichte nichts weiter herausfinden – aber Helseth schien zufrieden. Ich habe trotzdem Abstand davon genommen, ihm noch einmal die Möglichkeit zu geben, mir Befehle zu erteilen.

Ich wünschte, ähnliche Vorsicht hätte ich auch Almalexia gegenüber walten lassen. Es schien ja noch gerecht und gut, als sie mir auftrug, gegen einen neuen Selbstmord-Kult in Gramfeste zu ermitteln.

Doch als ich ihr berichtete, der Kult glaube, das Tribunal habe seine Macht verloren, geriet sie in großen Zorn und trug mir auf, mit einer alten Dwemer-Wettermaschine einen Aschesturm zu erzeugen, um ihre Macht zu demonstrieren.

Und daran ist alles, wirklich ALLES falsch!

Nicht nur wäre es eine Lüge – was immer das Gerät sein mag, es ist NICHT ihre Macht. Aber wenn die Lüge dem größeren Wohl diente, wäre es zu entschuldigen – doch es ist nur ein Akt wahlloser Tyrannei – Aschestürme sind unangenehm und für die, die sie nicht gewohnt sind, verstörend. Das ist ein Akt der Strafe und nur wenige in Gramfeste verdienen eine solche Mahnung, wenn überhaupt jemand. Der Wahnsinn, vor dem Vivec mich warnte, tritt nur immer deutlicher in Almalexia hervor.

Das Problem ist, dass noch immer niemand sonst es sieht oder sehen will. Wenn ich ihrem Befehl nicht folge, werde ich nicht nur ihren Zorn auf mich laden – wozu ich durchaus bereit bin – sondern womöglich wird sie dann nur zu übleren Mitteln greifen.

…ein Aschesturm ist ärgerlich und schlimm genug, dass er, wenn sie ihn als Machtbeweis nutzt, vielleicht Leute an ihrer Güte wird zweifeln lassen. Aber ein Aschesturm wird auch keinen zu schweren bleibenden Schaden anrichten – vielleicht ist es also doch besser, ich tue wie geheißen… vielleicht wird es dem Volk von Gramfeste die Augen öffnen.

 

**3\. Erste Saat**

Ich erforsche gerade die Ruinen von Bamz-Amschend. Es ist beklemmender als die Ruinen, die ich bisher gefunden habe – denn hier sieht man deutlich, wie hier einst Mer ihrem Alltag nachgegangen sind – und wie von ihnen wo sie saßen, standen oder lagen nichts als Aschehaufen und die Rüstungen der Wachen übriggeblieben sind. Das Geschirr steht noch zum Essen bereit, Bücher liegen aufgeschlagen da. Die aschehaften Umrisse zweier Liebenden, die Kagrenacs Torheit mitten in einer Umarmung ereilte. Es erinnert daran, dass, egal was einem erzählt wird, die Dwemer normale Leute waren, die Leben führten, wie andere Wesen auf Tamriel auch.

\--

In 'Radacs Schmiede' eine verschlossene Tür, die ich nicht öffnen konnte. Evtl. für später merken.

\--

Ich habe es zu der Maschine geschafft und einen Aschesturm ausgelöst – und Almalexia erklärte, sie würde verhindern, dass noch einmal jemand an der Wettermaschine herumspielt. Ich hoffe, der Sturm klingt bald wieder ab. Denn auch, wenn die Leute eher erstaunt über das Wetter wirken, als verängstigt (anders, als Almalexia behauptet), sehen die Bäume doch aus, als wenn sie das nicht lange aushalten würden.

Ich hoffe außerdem, dass dies etwas bewirkt hat und nicht völlig nutzlos war.

 

**4\. Erste Saat**

Almalexia will nun, dass ich eine ihrer ehemaligen Hände töte – der Mer läuft meist mies gelaunt in Göttergriff herum und patzt einen an, dass er nicht reden will. Almalexia behauptet, er sei dem Wahnsinn verfallen und gefährlich. Ich habe aber in all den letzten Wochen nicht beobachten können, dass er irgendjemandem mehr antut, als ihn anzugrummeln.

Ich denke, ich werde tun, was ich immer tue – hingehen und ihm ehrlich erklären, was Sache ist. Nach Almalexias Andeutungen klingt es nämlich, als wenn er tatsächlich lediglich begonnen hat, an ihr zu zweifeln. – Und als ihre ehemalige Leibwache hat er vielleicht tiefere Einsicht in ihre Angelegenheiten (vermutlich ist genau das, was Almalexia so besorgt). Und wenn er sich doch als aggressiver Irrer herausstellt – nun, dann muss ich meine Klinge eben gegen einen der 'Schrecklichsten sterblichen Krieger' beweisen.

Der Aschesturm hat im Übrigen nicht nachgelassen. und Almalexia hat die Wettermaschine mit Magie von Ferne geblockt. Ich kann sie nicht wieder ausschalten. Fluch über sie! …und über mich, der ich sehenden Auges in diese Dinge laufe… doch fast ist es, als könnte ich nicht anders, fast, als wenn diese Kette der Ereignisse unvermeidlich auf ein Ziel hinsteuert… und wie ich mein Leben kenne, wird es ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod sein.

 

**5\. Erster Saat**

Salas Valor, die ehemalige Hand, ist tot – er schien mich bereits zu erwarten. Er sagte, Almalexia sei gleich, wer von uns stürbe, oder auch beide, dann sei sie zufrieden. Und auch er sei es dann zufrieden. Nun… es klingt nach etwas, was man einer Person, die behauptet, ein Abbild Boethiahs zu sein, zutrauen könnte. Valor ließ nicht weiter mit sich reden und griff mich an.

Mir gefällt die ganze Sache nicht.

 

**7\. Erste Saat**

Nachdem ich einen Tag auf Vvardenfell war, um in meinem Haus nach dem Rechten zu sehen, zieht es mich doch wieder nach Gramfeste – als wenn irgendein schicksalhaftes Band an mir zieht. Ich beginne mich zu fragen, ob Almalexia irgendeine Magie auf mich gewirkt hat, dass ich mich diesem Strang von Ereignissen nicht entziehen kann – denn nicht einmal während meiner Prophezeiung habe ich so einen unnatürlichen Drang verspürt – oder ich habe es nur nicht gemerkt, weil ich nicht versucht habe, mich zu widersetzen…

Noch immer tobt ein Aschesturm, als wäre dies der Rote Berg zur Zeit von Dagoth Urs Macht… wenigstens trägt er keine Krankheiten – doch zu denken, dass ich eine Hand darin hatte… ich muss es richten, nur wie? Nur wie?!

\--

Almalexia meinte, es sei an der Zeit, dass ich meinen Platz als Nerevar wieder einnähme und an ihrer Seite das Kaiserreich aus Resdayn werfen würde – ich bin nicht sicher, wie viel davon sie wirklich meint – sie war mit Nerevar verheiratet, wenn sie den wahren Nerevarine erkennen kann, dann doch an der Persönlichkeit, nicht an den Kampfestaten. Ich habe daher den Verdacht, dass sie dies auch gesagt hätte, wäre meine Identität nicht bewiesen und ich nur so ein begnadeter Krieger – vielleicht WILL sie auch glauben, dass ich Nerevar bin (haben die beiden einander geliebt? Nicht alle geheimen Berichte sprechen von Mord und Verrat zwischen ihnen). Aber was sie sagt klingt nicht, als wenn sie etwas ihres Gatten in mir wiedererkennt.

Und was die Freiheit Morrowinds oder Resdayns angeht, so hat sie dafür doch wahrhaft schon über vierhundert Jahre Zeit gehabt und hätte, da sie noch eine echte Göttin war, wohl meiner dazu nicht bedurft.

Doch in all diesen seltsamen Äußerungen hat sie mir doch eine Aufgabe nahe gelegt, die ich nicht ablehnen kann, denn etwas darin klingt so richtig.

Sie sprach von Nerevars Klinge, die im Kampf am Roten Berg zerbrach. Sie sagt, alle Teile seien in Gramfeste und ich müsse sie wiederfinden, um sie neuschmieden zu lassen. (Dass sie sagte, ich solle einen fähigen Handwerker 'in unseren Dienst pressen', behagt mir schon wieder gar nicht – aber ich bezweifle, dass sich ein leidenschaftlicher Schmied diese Aufgabe wird entgehen lassen. Da wird kein 'Pressen' nötig sein.)

Sie gab mir eines der Teile – und ganz gleich, ob Almalexia lügt oder die Wahrheit spricht, ich spüre, diese Klinge ruft nach mir (und wie seltsam ist das bei einem Stück aus Dwemerhand, deren Kunst doch als so kalt und leblos gilt).

\--

Ich habe mich bei den Sammlern der Stadt umgehört – doch nur die Museumsleiterin hat überhaupt etwas in der Richtung – sie sagt, es sei en Dwemerschild und wollte ihn mir nicht einmal zeigen. Sie will ihn mur nur überlassen, wenn ich ihr ein einmaliges, legendäres Artefakt im Gegenzug gebe. Vielleicht will sie mir einfach nur etwas abluchsen – aber sie sagte auch, die Schildteile passten nicht zusammen, vielleicht ist also wirklich ein Teil der Klinge dabei.

Problem ist da nur: Ich habe keine Artefakte, von denen ich mich trennen will. Kagrenacs Werkzeuge sind zu gefährlich, als dass ich sie aus der Hand geben würde, außer, um sie zu vernichten. Und der Ring der Khajiit ist zu nützlich, und zu viele dunkle Dinge sind in seiner Erringung geschehen.

Vielleicht würde sie mir den Schild für eines von Dagoth Urs Herz-Artefakten geben – doch ich fühle mich sehr zögerlich, diese Dinge aus der Hand zu geben. Ich möchte sie in Ehren halten und nicht die Trophäen meines Sieges in einer meinen Feind schmähenden Geste zu einer Touristenattraktion machen. Vielleicht nur, weil er und die seinen ehrenhaft gekämpft haben… vielleicht weil irgendein Teil meiner selbst sich erinnert, einmal sein Freund gewesen zu sein.

Jedenfalls will ich sie nicht hergeben und muss wohl ein anderes legendäres Artefakt finden – weil das ja so einfach ist.

Ich habe außerdem Barenziah gefragt. Und sie meinte, Karrod, Helseths Champion kenne sich wohl ein wenig mit Dwemer-Waffen aus, sei aber nicht gerade die Sorte Person, mit der man leicht ins Plaudern komme.

 

**8\. Erste Saat**

Da ich mit Karrod zunächst nicht weiterkomme – er hüllt sich nur in stoisches Schweigen – bin ich auf Artefaktsuche gegangen. Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit gehört, ein Krieger mit einer mächtigen Klinge lebe nahe Suran einsam in den Bergen und suche einen würdigen Gegner, der ihn bezwingen kann. Ein Ork, natürlich. Nur Orks treiben den Lebensstil des Kriegers zu dem Absolut, dass sie verzweifeln, wenn sie nicht auch als einer sterben können… obwohl es im Grunde wohl ein Drang ist, der alle wahren Krieger eint, gleich welcher Rasse. Es ist, was die zum Krieg geborenen von denen unterscheidet, die kämpfen, weil sie müssen.

Ich fand ihn und wir kämpften. Nun trage ich die Umbra-Klinge, doch es ist nicht das Schwert, nach dem ich mich sehne. Ich werde es dem Museum vermachen und hoffen, dass es reicht, damit Torasa Aram ihre Dwemer-Trümmer herausrückt.

 

**9\. Erste Saat**

Verflucht – Aram REICHT das Schwert nicht! So leer, wie ihr Museum ist, sollte man meinen, sie wäre weniger wählerisch.

 

**11\. Erste Saat**

Bin auf der Suche nach mehr Artefakten und habe den Ring des Mentors gefunden. Bin nun auf dem Weg von Gnisis nach Bal Isra und gerade auf einen alten Daedra-Schrein gestoßen; er scheint Malacath geweiht zu sein, wenn ich die Statue recht erkenne.

 

**12\. Erste Saat**

Auf der Suche nach legendären Artefakten bin ich in Ebenherz den Gerüchten über die Fürstenrüstung nachgegangen – es scheint, jemand habe sie entwendet und in unterirdischen Höhlen verborgen. Ich habe das Höhlensystem gefunden – doch wenn ich die Rüstung finde, wird die Ehre es mir gebieten, sie zurückzugeben. Das bringt mich also alles nicht weiter.

\--

Ich fand den Übeltäter selbst – er trug die Rüstung und griff mich an. Die Götter allein wissen, was er mit der Rüstung in einer Höhle unter dem Schloss wollte.

Als ich wieder kam, um die Rüstung zurückzugeben, taten alle so, als wüssten sie von nichts – vielleicht ist das ihre Art, mir zu sagen, dass ich sie behalten darf, obwohl sie es mir nicht erlauben dürfen? Oder ist das alles eine dieser Sachen, die so geheim sind, dass sie offiziell nicht existieren? Wie dem auch sei – ich habe versucht, sie zurückzugeben. Ich glaube nichts hindert mich daran, sie zum Museum in Gramfeste zu bringen.

 

**13\. Erste Saat**

Ich habe im Gegenzug für die Fürstenrüstung den alten Dwemer-Schild erhalten. Der Kuratorin war der Ring des Mentors nicht besonders genug – sie wollte ihn nicht einmal haben, pah! Weshalb steht er dann in der Liste berühmter Artefakte, die bei ihr herumliegt?

Wie dem auch sei, die Mühe hat sich gelohnt: Der orkische Schmied hat den Schilddorn als weiteren Klingenteil erkannt.

\--

Ich bin wieder im Palast, um hoffentlich einen Weg zu finden, mit Karrod zu sprechen. Bisher erfolglos. Als ich mit einigen Wachen in Helseths Räumlichkeiten sprach, erhaschte ich einen Blick auf einige Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch – anscheinend liest Helseth gerade etwas über Nerevar – auch wenn es mehr wie ein Pamphlet für westliche Leser aussah (es war in Tamrielisch geschrieben). Vielleicht ist es Zufall – aber ich glaube nicht. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass er versucht, sich mit meinem Fall vertraut zu machen… nun, wenn er bei solchem Quellenmaterial bleibt, wird er wohl zu vielem kommen, aber nicht zu richtigen Schlüssen. … ich fürchte, ich werde womöglich ihm doch wieder Dienste erweisen müssen, wenn nur, um mir ein Gespräch mit Karrod auszubitten. Der Mann scheint allzu stolz zu sein.

\--

Ich habe mit Helseth gesprochen… stellt sich heraus, dass Karrod taubstumm ist – das Problem ist, das Helseth will, dass ich gegen Karrod kämpfe – nicht, mit ihm rede. Ich werde trotzdem sehen, ob ich Stift und Papier finden kann – irgendwie kriegt der Mann ja schließlich Anweisungen. Aber wenn er auch nicht lesen kann… dann bin ich mit meinem Rat am Ende.

 

**15\. Erste Saat**

Anscheinend doch nicht so taubstumm wie Helseth behauptet – in unserem Kampf hat er jedenfalls mit Worten aufgegeben. Aber mit mir über die Klinge sprechen wollte er dennoch nicht.

Ich bin keinen Schritt weiter…

\--

Ich habe noch einmal mit Helseth geredet – und so unlieb er mir ist, seine Schlüsse in diesem Fall sind sinnvoll und sogar dem Allgemeinwohl ausnahmsweise einmal dienlich – zumindest im Moment: Er vermutet, die seltsamen Mechanoiden müssten Sotah Sils Geschöpfe sein, da der Angriff zu ungewöhnlich und plötzlich für etwas gewesen sei, das bloße Sterbliche aushecken könnten. Er forderte mich auf, Almalexia danach zu befragen.

Als ich den Thronraum verlassen wollte, kam außerdem Karrod auf mich zu. Er meinte, er habe nachgedacht und ich solle sein Schwert haben. Anscheinend hatte sein Vater ihm einst gesagt, er würde mit diesem Schwert nicht eher besiegt werden, als bis er dem rechtmäßigen Besitzer der Klinge begegne.

Das klingt so prophetisch, dass ich mich ernstlich frage, wer sein Vater war… Doch es sieht aus, als würden sich die Dinge langsam zusammenfügen.

 

**17\. Erste Saat**

Während der Schmied die Teile meines Schwertes zusammenfügt, habe ich mir Zeit genommen, wieder einmal durch die Gegend zu streifen - ich bin gerade auf eine Dwemer-Ruine voller Nord-Vampire gestoßen. Gah, als wenn Vampire alleine nicht schlimm genug wären, aber dann MÜSSEN sie auch noch Nord sein…

Einen Schlüssel zu den Fesseln ihrer Sklaven habe ich nicht gefunden. Ich hoffe, sie bringen, nun, da ihre Meister tot sind, trotzdem den Willen auf, zu fliehen. Ich habe leider nicht genug Krankheitsheiltränke, um ihnen welche dazulassen – da ich ja selbst kaum mehr krank werden kann, habe ich aufgehört, welche bei mir zu führen.

\--

In einer Höhle habe ich zwei Magierinnen gefunden, die Skamps im Stein graben ließen und mich angriffen, als ich eintrat – zunächst hielt ich sie für noch einen Trupp Telvanni-Siedler, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass sie Gildenmagier auf der Suche nach Mordrin Hanins Grab waren – tatsächlich fanden sich in der Höhle Reste daedrischer Baukunst und Kristalle, wie auch die Telvanni sie bei sich züchten.

Ich habe einmal etwas über diesen Mordrin gelesen – er lebte zur Zeit des Ersten Rates und war ein hochrangiges Mitglied eines Daedrakultes (ob eines guten oder bösen, ist mir entfallen. Ich bin kein Gelehrter, den sowas lange interessiert). Mir fiel beim Lesen nur auf, dass sein Name dunmerisch klang, aber zu seiner Beedrigung auch Nord erschienen – und Nord und Chimer waren doch damals erbitterte Feinde.

\--

Habe Mordrins Grabstätte gefunden. Ich werde den nächsten Forschern, die ich treffe, davon erzählen – die daedrischen Wachen und Fallen sind jetzt ja weg – da werden sich die armen Gelehrten nicht gleich aus Begeisterung versehentlich umbringen müssen.

\--

Zurück in Gramfeste. Yagrak gro-Gluk hat mir Flammenklinge überreicht – die Verzauberung kann er allerdings nicht reparieren. Zumindest nicht ohne ausführliche Schriften über Dwemer-Mystik, die es in Bamz-Amschend geben soll. Wenn gro-Gluk das wirklich fertig bringt, dann ist er mehr als nur ein Schmied! Ich werde also da runtergehen und alle Bücher mitnehmen, die mystisch aussehen… bei den dwemerischen Krähenfüßen könnte das alles sein!

\--

Mir ist der Geist des Dwemer-Schmiedes Radac erschienen – er sagt, er sei kein Mystiker, sondern nur ein Armee-Schmied, aber etwas so Alltägliches wie einen Flammenklingen-Effekt würde er schnell hinkriegen, ich müsste ihm nur Brandöl aus der benachbarten Daedra-Ruine bringen. Er wirkte sehr zynisch, aber freundlich. Ich frage mich, weshalb er mir beim letzten Besuch der Ruinen nicht begegnet ist…

 

**18\. Erste Saat**

Es ist ein großartiges Gefühl, diese Waffe in Händen zu halten – selbst wenn ihre Flamme so hell brennt, dass sie mich selbst fast blendet, es rührt an irgendetwas in mir…

Doch alles ist überschattet davon, dass Almalexia mir eröffnete, Sotah Sil sei für die Angriffe auf Gramfeste verantwortlich, er habe den Verstand verloren und sie würde mich schicken, um mich seiner anzunehmen – und wahrscheinlich ihn zu töten…

Angesichts ihres eigenen geistigen Zustandes nehme ich ihre Worte mit Zweifeln auf – doch es ist ebenso möglich, dass Sotha Sil gleichfalls wahnsinnig geworden ist.

Nun wandere ich also durch die von Algen glitschigen oder ganz überschwemmten, leeren Hallen seiner Uhrwerkstadt – es ist ein trostloser Ort. Entweder zeugt es vom Einbruch seiner Macht – oder, wenn dies der Zustand ist, in dem er sein Reich zu sein WÜNSCHT – von tiefster Melancholie. Der ganze Ort scheint depressiv.

 

**22\. Erste Saat**

Tage bin ich nun durch diese "Stadt der Uhrwerke" geirrt – nicht, dass es hier Tag und Nacht gibt – und nichts, nichts habe ich gefunden, das lebt. Nur diese Mechanoiden. Und einen Riesen aus Stahl, der mich fast zertreten hätte. Alle, alle sagen sie kein Wort. Alle, alle wollen sie töten. Und hinzu kommen noch seltsame Maschinerien, die eigens dazu ersonnen scheinen, das Durchkommen tödlich zu gestalten – dennoch GIBT es einen Weg. Sotah Sil muss schon lange etwas gegen Besucher gehabt haben, wenn er solche Dinge konstruiert. Ich frage mich, durch wie viele Hallen ich noch irren muss, ehe ich ihn finden werde – oder ob mir vorher meine Klingen zerbrechen und der Proviant ausgeht…

\--

Ich habe Sotah Sil gefunden. Doch er ist bereits tot. Und zwar schon eine Weile. Eine verstümmeltere Leiche habe ich selten gesehen. Doch frage ich mich, wie viel davon schon in seinem Leben geschehen ist – denn Teile seines Körpers scheinen durch Metall ersetzt, und… es ist widerlich.

Ich frage mich nur, wer die Macht und Möglichkeit hatte, ihn zu töten. Vielleicht war er es ja selbst – auch wenn die Art, wie er im Raum hängt, es nicht annehmen lässt.

Ich muss dem auf den Grund gehen – und einen Weg hier heraus finden…

\--

Als ich den Raum verlassen wollte, erschien Almalexia vor mir. Sie hielt vor mir eine Rede darüber, wie sie Sotha Sil getötet und die Mechanoiden auf Gramfeste gehetzt habe, wie sie mich als 'Märtyrer' sterben lassen wollte und steigerte sich in wilde Machtfantasien… ich muss sagen, im Vergleich dazu klang Dagoth Ur immer noch recht geistig gesund – DER hatte wenigstens noch sinnvolle Pläne, ja sogar altruistische Pläne jenseits von Machtgier.

Doch für all ihr Gerede von Göttlichkeit – Almalexia war doch ein weniger furchteinflößender Gegner als der Stahlgigant im Nachbarraum.

Ich frage mich nur, was nun wird, wenn ich mit Barilzars Band den Rückweg antrete (dieser Ring ermöglicht das Reisen in und aus der Uhrwerkstadt… es beklemmt mich nun, zu wissen, dass ich indirekt am Mord von Sotha Sil mitgeholfen zu haben… ich weiß nicht, ob er den Tod verdiente).

Doch ehe ich zurückkehre, muss ich überlegen, was ich tun werde. Gramfeste und Morrowind werden ohne zwei ihrer Götter womöglich in Aufruhr geraten.

Wenn ich dem Land in dieser Zeit von Nutzen sein will, könnte es sein, dass ich besser nicht die Wahrheit darüber sprechen sollte, was hier unten vorgefallen ist – die Tötung ihrer Götter würden die Leute mir nicht verzeihen. Doch eine Lüge gebiert die Nächste, und wie viele sind schon mit den besten Intentionen einen dunklen Pfad hinabgeschritten, weil sie selbst nicht mehr sahen, wann ihre Verbiegung der Moral dem größeren Guten diente und wann nicht? Soll ich der nächste in dieser langen Reihe verblendeter Tyrannen werden… und wenn ich lügen würde, kann ich sicher sein, dass es nicht nur Angst vor den Konsequenzen wäre, die mich triebe, statt wahrhaftem Wunsch, dem Land zu helfen?

Nein, lügen werde ich nicht, gleich was es kosten mag.

\--

Nun, niemand im Tempel GLAUBT mir die Wahrheit – vermutlich wird es lange dauern, ehe sie auch nur die Abwesenheit Almalexias als endgültig akzeptieren werden.

Vor dem Tempel erschien mir Azura und lobte meine Taten. Sie sagte, Almalexia habe früher oder später alles verraten, was sie liebte, so auch die Dunmer. Sie meinte, um Sotha Sil sollte ich nicht trauern, für ihn sei der Tod mehr Segen als Fluch gewesen. Sie ermahnte mich auch erneut, dass ich mein Volk weiter beschützen müsse, und dass auch Vivecs Stunde bald schlagen würde.

Ich glaube, ich habe vieles, über das ich nachdenken muss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich fand es sehr schwer, zu begründen, weshalb ein so rechtschaffener Charakter wie Madseth sich überhaupt darauf einlassen würde, die ganzen hundsmiesen Befehle von Almalexia zu befolgen. Ich fand das allerdings auch beim Spielen schon schwer, weil ich das mit dem 'Rollen'-Teil von Rollenspiel recht ernst nehme. Daher das etwas konstruierte 'Gefühl' Madseths, dass er das alles durchziehen muss.


End file.
